The Other Mr Bingley
by prhood
Summary: What if Charles Bingley had an older, wiser and more determined older brother who visited Netherfield Park when Elizabeth was there nursing Jane?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Friday, November 15, 1811**

Elizabeth Bennet had been nursing her older sister, Jane, at Netherfield Park for two days and she viewed the necessity of breaking her fast with her host and his sisters with scant enthusiasm. Mr. Bingley was, in every respect, a most genial gentleman and host: kind, amiable and obviously much attracted to Jane Bennet, for it was apparent that nothing was to be found wanting in the care provided her while she resided at Netherfield. Elizabeth could not see that his sisters were of a similar disposition. While quite prepared to express their concern for, and a desire to entertain, her sister, their intentions and attentions did not survive the inclusion of the gentlemen into their company. Mr. Darcy, in particular, was the object of Miss Bingley's regard and it was a source of amusement to Elizabeth to discern that gentleman's obvious, to her at least, distaste for Miss Bingley's admiration. If Elizabeth had liked the gentleman more, she might have felt some sympathy for him; but, as it was, Darcy's manners and comportment had not recommended him to her and his gratuitous insult at an assembly before they had even been introduced, had fixed in her mind that he thought poorly of her. Nothing that had occurred between them since had altered this opinion and she quite believed him to be the most disagreeable and conceited man of her acquaintance.

It was this company she contemplated before she entered the dining room to break her fast. She was, therefore, not disappointed or surprised, to find, when she did so, the exact company already engaged in eating. Mr. Bingley only greeted her.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I inquire as to Miss Bennet's health?"

"She is much better, sir. I have hopes that she might be well enough to join us downstairs this evening."

Mr. Bingley was pleased at such tidings and was expressing his satisfaction when the door to the room opened and the butler made an announcement.

"Captain James Bingley."

The gentleman who followed the butler into the room was greeted by silence. Miss Bingley's mouth was gaping like a day old cod and Mrs. Hurst looked almost dismayed. Elizabeth wondered at their reaction but her thoughts were distracted by her host's behaviour for, as soon as he mastered his surprise, he jumped from the table and almost rushed to welcome the newcomer.

"Brother," said he, "You sent us no warning you were to visit."

"Does that mean I am unwelcome, Charles?"

The good natured laugh that accompanied his words and the eagerness with which the two men greeted each other left no doubt as to the affection that existed between them. Captain Bingley was a man of about thirty years of age, rather weathered in complexion; with a multitude of wrinkles around his eyes as if he spent much time squinting into the sun. He was a good looking man, although not as handsome as his younger brother, of much the same height but seemingly larger and more strongly built.

He greeted his sisters with an easy familiarity and Elizabeth rather supposed, from the manner in which that greeting was returned, that the pleasure shared by all three parties was inferior to that existing between the brothers. Mr. Hurst received only a brief nod which was returned in kind. Mr. Darcy, the captain greeted with civility. It was clear that while the two were acquainted, the relationship was not as warm as that between Darcy and the younger Bingley. Neither, however, appeared displeased to have renewed the acquaintance.

When introduced to Elizabeth, the captain made no effort to mask his pleasure at gaining the acquaintance of such an attractive young woman. He quickly made it known that he had departed his accommodations very early in the morning, and having eaten only lightly, required no encouragement to join them in their meal. Once a plate was filled, he wasted no time in placing himself beside Elizabeth; however, he was not to be allowed to devote his attentions to her as his brother had numerous questions which must be addressed while he attempted to consume the edibles before him.

Why had he come to Netherfield? – His business had called him to London and, as he had no pressing engagements, he thought to visit his brother and sisters. How long did he intend to visit? - This was a matter to be decided but he was not averse to remaining with them for some time. Why had he not written to advise them of his coming? Captain Bingley glanced at his sisters and mentioned that it had been a decision made on the spur of the moment.

Elizabeth laughed, remembering the conversations of the previous day about Bingley's impulsiveness.

"You are much like your brother then, Captain Bingley?"

He looked puzzled and Bingley laughed.

"Miss Elizabeth is, I fear, recollecting our conversation of yesterday where Darcy was finding fault with my habit of acting upon impulse."

"Ah, I see. Allow me to assure you, Miss Bennet, that my behaviour in this regard is generally more like Darcy's than my brother's."

"I found no fault with your brother's character, sir."

At this point Elizabeth realized that she had finished her meal and that Jane was likely to be waking. Making her excuses, she made her way upstairs, leaving Captain Bingley puzzled as to the reason for her presence. His confusion was quickly answered by Miss Bingley.

"Miss Eliza has taken upon herself the nursing of her elder sister who most inconveniently fell ill while visiting us two days ago. We assured her that her sister would be provided the best of care but Miss Bennet was so desirous of her sister's presence that nothing would do but to have her stay here also."

Bingley was not pleased at the asperity in his sister's tone.

"Caroline, that is most. . .well, allow me to say that Miss Elizabeth has been most attentive to her sister and I find nothing wanting in such sisterly concern."

"But surely Charles, her appearance when she arrived! Her petticoats six inches deep in mud. Even Mr. Darcy questioned the need for her attending her sister. Why. . ."

"That is quite enough, Caroline!" responded Bingley, who then turned to his brother who had been listening to this brief exchange with a great deal of interest. He wondered if his brother had an interest in Miss Elizabeth, for he had defended her most vigorously. That his youngest sister did not like the young lady was quite obvious, although he could not fathom why that would be so.

Most of the questions he harboured about the presence of the Miss Bennets were answered later that morning when he joined his brother and Darcy in the study. A change of clothing and a bath had not been unwelcome and his mood was cheerful when he sat down across from his brother. Darcy was also present but, as he was as reticent, as was his usual wont, Captain Bingley chose to disregard him, for his brother had claimed his attention quickly.

"I still wonder at your joining us, James. I had not thought you likely to leave the comforts of Liverpool."

James Bingley was slow to respond. In truth he was not sure why he had decided to join his siblings. The obvious reason, his business affairs were such at the moment that he had the freedom to do so, did not explain why he had acted so precipitously, for he could as equally have visited friends or stayed in London. Several possibilities had been before him and yet he had come here to Hertfordshire, a county that he had never before visited and one, if asked about in the past, he would have declaimed any interest in visiting. Yet here he was and with company that, if honest with himself, only one member of which could be considered pleasant.

"I cannot give you a satisfactory answer, Charles. I hardly know myself. I suppose that I was simply interested in seeing the estate you had let."

"Your business affairs go well?"

Captain Bingley nodded, "Very well indeed. All my ships but one are at sea and I do not anticipate them returning until the new year."

"How many is that now?"

"Six."

Charles' eyebrows rose, "Indeed, I had not realized it was so many."

Captain Bingley shrugged. He was not in the habit of discussing his business affairs with anyone and his brother had rarely displayed more than a passing interest in the subject. He had no reason to believe his interest had grown. Besides, there was a matter of greater import.

"Now, Charles, you must enlighten me as to the presence of Miss Bennet and her sister. How did you meet them?"

Charles then endeavoured to do exactly that and, if his recital was somewhat disjointed, his brother swiftly understood that it was not Miss Elizabeth Bennet who had secured his brother's interest, but her older sister, Jane.

"When am I to meet this angel of yours, Charles?"

The captained noted a little smirk cross Darcy's lips and wondered at it.

"Tonight, if Miss Elizabeth is correct. You will, I know, find Miss Bennet to be everything that is most delightful. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever met."

"She smiles too much." said Darcy.

Bingley laughed, "And that is to be considered a fault? She is the most proper of creatures. I have yet to hear her speak poorly of anyone, even Darcy!" He laughed again and Darcy scowled slightly. Captain Bingley pursed his lips to stifle a chuckle. Clearly his brother's friend did not, for some reason, view Miss Bennet as favourably as Charles. He was soon enlightened on the reason.

Darcy sighed, "I do not mean to speak poorly of Miss Bennet, or even of Miss Elizabeth, but their family is most unsuitable. Their mother!" He shuddered slightly. "A harridan of the worst sort. And their younger sisters." He shook his head but would say no more.

As Charles did not refute his friend's statements, the captain could only suppose that there was substance to them.

He was to encounter Miss Elizabeth later that day as she was exiting the house for a walk with Mrs. Hurst. His company was offered and willingly accepted by both ladies. They had been walking for some time and the conversation, mostly carried by Elizabeth and the captain, was pleasant. After a quarter hour they could hear voices ahead, coming from an intersecting path and very shortly encountered Miss Bingley and Darcy.

His youngest sister appeared slightly perturbed at their meeting, although the captain could not discern a cause for it.

"I did not know that you intended to walk." said Caroline.

"You used us abominably ill," replied Mrs. Hurst, "running away without telling us you were coming out."

Then taking the unengaged arm of Mr. Darcy, she left Elizabeth to walk with the captain. As the latter was not adverse to the loss of his sister's company and quite willing to enjoy that of Elizabeth, the situation appeared to satisfy all the parties to it.

"Miss Elizabeth," said he, "perhaps we might wander down this trail. From what my brother has mentioned, you are a great walker – which I know my sisters are not – and we might thus allow ourselves a brisker pace and you could better acquaint me with the beauties of Netherfield's park."

Elizabeth was pleased at such an offer and with the prospect of furthering her acquaintance with Bingley's older brother. She was almost convinced that to remain at Netherfield might not be unpleasant, if the captain continued to be so agreeable.

As she could not remain separated from her sister for too long, the duration and extent of their ramble was limited; however, their conversation was not, and Elizabeth had rarely enjoyed a gentleman's company as much before. The captain was interested in Hertfordshire, Longbourn and her family and she had much to relate. She had only begun to direct the conversation to other subjects when she realized that it was past time for her to return to her sister.

"I am forced to take exception to your company, sir. It is altogether too enjoyable and has made me quite forget my obligations to my sister. I must leave you now and hurry back to her."

Captain Bingley laughed, "Never before have I been chastised for such a cause. I must ensure you of my gentlemanly behaviour and accompany you. I believe I can accommodate your pace."

In good spirits they returned to the manor house where Elizabeth left him to join her sister. The captain found that he missed her company exceedingly; he had never so enjoyed a young lady's conversation and regretted the loss of it. His intention to return to Liverpool before the Christmas season, he now questioned; however, there was easily a month before such a decision was required and that was more than sufficient to allow him to get to know Miss Elizabeth Bennet better.

When the ladies removed after dinner, Elizabeth ran up to her sister, and seeing her well guarded against the cold, attended her into the drawing room, where she was welcomed by her two friends with many professions of pleasure. Elizabeth had never seen them so agreeable as they were during the hour that passed before the gentlemen joined them. Their powers of conversation were considerable. They could describe an entertainment with accuracy, relate an anecdote with humour, and laugh at their acquaintance with spirit.

But, when the gentlemen entered, Jane was no longer the first object. Mr. Darcy had advanced but a few steps into the room when Miss Bingley had something to say to him; however, he addressed himself to Miss Bennet with a polite congratulation on recovering her health, and Mr. Hurst echoed the sentiment. Diffuseness and warmth were left to Charles Bingley who was full of joy and attention. His first object was to introduce his brother to her acquaintance, but once that task was complete, he spent the next half hour building up the fire lest she suffer from the change of room; and she removed, at his desire, to the other side of the fireplace, that she might be further from the door. He then sat down beside her and scarce talked to anyone else. Elizabeth who was sitting somewhat removed from them both watched with great enjoyment.

Captain Bingley, once the necessary introduction to Miss Bennet had been made, moved to sit near Elizabeth and both comfortably conversed until tea was over. Mr. Hurst reminded his sister-in-law of the card-table - but in vain. She had learned Mr. Darcy did not wish for cards; and Mr. Hurst soon found even his open petition rejected. She assured him that no one intended to play, and the silence of the whole party on the subject seemed to justify her. Mr. Hurst had therefore nothing to do but to stretch himself on one of the sophas and go to sleep. Darcy took up a book; Miss Bingley did the same; and Mrs. Hurst, principally occupied in playing with her bracelets and rings, joined now and then in her brother's conversation with Miss Bennet. Elizabeth and Captain Bingley remained comfortably ensconced on a sopha and Elizabeth took the opportunity to further her acquaintance with him.

"I am ashamed, Captain Bingley, to admit my ignorance but, with the _ Militia being quartered here, I rather thought you were an officer in the regulars, but from a little you have said, I now surmise that to be a mistake."

It turned out that her supposition was greatly in error. James Bingley had been sent to sea as a midshipman in His Majesty's Royal Nay at the tender age of twelve and was almost continuously at sea for the next fifteen years, rising to the rank of captain before retiring upon his father's death.

"I am an active sort of fellow, Miss Elizabeth and upon retiring was not content to live an idle life."

Miss Bingley had overheard some of their conversation and interrupted.

"My brother decided not to purchase an estate and chose instead to return to trade." she said disdainfully.

"Our father was in trade; your dowry is derived from his efforts. I see no shame in his activities."

"He wished his sons to be gentlemen." Caroline protested.

"I do not consider myself ungentlemanly. The life of a landowner does not suit me, Caroline. I have lived my life on the sea and it is that sphere where I am most comfortable."

"Do you captain a ship now, sir?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Not precisely, Miss Elizabeth. I engage in shipping, the transport of goods from one continent to another for the most part."

"Ah, my uncle engages in importing and exporting goods. Mayhap he uses your ships."

"His company?"

"Gardiner Imports/Exports."

Captain Bingley smiled. "I know the company. They use a competitor of mine."

Elizabeth smiled slyly, "I am sure my father could arrange an introduction, should you wish one."

He laughed and Caroline scowled. Mr. Darcy's thoughts on the matter could not be discerned but Elizabeth was sure from his expression that he did not approve.

Elizabeth considered the captain further. His manner was engaging although not as polished as his brother's and, if his voice had a gruffness not evidenced in Mr. Darcy and Charles Bingley, she suspected that it was due to having to make himself heard over the howling of winds. She was not inclined to fault his manners for, if slightly unrefined, there was no want of politeness or consideration in his behaviour. There was a touch of an accent in his voice which she thought must be from his roots in the north; but it was not unpleasing. His clothes reminded her of how her uncle dressed. There was a plainness of style married with an excellence of cut and quality of fabric which suggested his business was not unprofitable and that his taste, was superior. She wondered at his circumstances and that his younger brother had inherited his father's fortune, but it was not a question that could be raised in polite company. She could not doubt her observations and was of the opinion that he possessed a respectable income.

Miss Bingley's attention was now quite as much engaged in watching Mr. Darcy's progress through his book, as in reading her own; and she was perpetually either making some inquiry, or looking at his page. She could not win him, however, to any conversation; he merely answered her question, and read on. At length, quite exhausted by the attempt to be amused with her own book, which she had only chosen because it was the second volume of his, she gave a great yawn and said, "How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library."

Captain Bingley laughed, "Caroline, to my knowledge, in the years since my return, you have not read anything more challenging than a novel and not more than a handful of them."

Caroline ignored her brother's comment and he forwent the pleasure of teasing her further.

She then yawned again, threw aside her book, and cast her eyes round the room in quest of some amusement; when, hearing her brother mentioning a ball to Miss Bennet, she turned suddenly towards him and said, "By-the-bye, Charles, are you really serious in meditating a dance at Netherfield? I would advise you, before you determine on it, to consult the wishes of the present party; I am much mistaken if there are not some among us to whom a ball would be rather a punishment than a pleasure."

"If you mean Darcy," cried her brother, "he may go to bed, if he chooses, before it begins — but as for the ball, it is quite a settled thing; and as soon as Nicholls has made white soup enough I shall send round my cards."

"I should like balls infinitely better," she replied, "if they were carried on in a different manner; but there is something insufferably tedious in the usual process of such a meeting. It would surely be much more rational if conversation instead of dancing made the order of the day."

"Much more rational, my dear Caroline, I dare say, but it would not be near so much like a ball."

Captain Bingley's grimace prompted Elizabeth to inquire, "Are you of Mr. Darcy's persuasion, sir? Do you despise dancing?"

"Not at all, Miss Elizabeth, but my years at sea have not provided many opportunities for me to perfect the art."

Elizabeth was dismayed for she had, upon learning about the ball, hoped to have a dance with the captain. "Have you not learned, sir, or is it a want of practice?"

"The latter, fortunately. I must confess that my talents do not entail displaying a nimble foot on the dance floor."

"I believe the ladies of Hertfordshire will treat you kindly, Captain."

"Provided I do not insult their feet too much!" He chuckled.

Elizabeth's response was interrupted by Miss Bingley who had begun to walk about the room. Her figure was elegant, and she walked well; but Darcy, at whom it was all aimed, was still inflexibly studious. In the desperation of her feelings she resolved on one effort more; and turning to Elizabeth, said, "Miss Eliza Bennet, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude."

"Caroline," interrupted her brother who was not insensible to the touch of disdain underlying his sister's words, "I am, I admit, not often amongst the highest circles of society but I always have been given to believe it highly improper to refer to someone other than by their proper name unless one is a particular friend. Am I incorrect on this?"

Miss Bingley looked affronted, for she knew that she had spoken of Elizabeth in such a manner as to display a touch of contempt. Only her eldest brother would dare question the propriety of her actions - and in front of company. She was not prepared to concede her fault though and chose to ignore what he had said. Her brother, however, was not disposed to allow the matter to rest and persisted.

"In future, Caroline, you shall refer to Miss Elizabeth properly."

He fixed his gaze on his sister and, after a brief pause, she nodded and repeated her request to walk about the room.

Elizabeth was surprised that Caroline had repeated her request, and was about to agree to it when the captain interceded once more.

"I am sure that Miss Elizabeth obtained sufficient exercise this morning as we must have walked for more than hour complete. And I should not wish to have our conversation interrupted."

Elizabeth was pleased at being so championed but the idea of stretching her legs was not unpleasant and she, with an apologetic look at Captain Bingley, said as much and agreed to Miss Bingley's suggestion. Miss Bingley succeeded no less in the real object of her civility; Mr. Darcy looked up. He was as much awake to the novelty of attention in that quarter as Elizabeth herself could be, and unconsciously closed his book. He was also invited to join their party as was Captain Bingley, but both men declined it and Mr. Darcy observed that he could imagine but two motives for their choosing to walk up and down the room together, with either of which motives his joining them would interfere.

Miss Bingley was excited by such a response. "What could he mean?" She was dying to know what could be his meaning - and asked Elizabeth whether she could at all understand him.

Captain Bingley only laughed heartily, "I know not what Darcy is about, but I can admire Miss Elizabeth's figure best if I remain sitting here."

Elizabeth blushed prettily at such a comment although she was far from displeased. Darcy scowled but only Miss Bingley was sensible of his reaction.

Captain Bingley smiled at having discomposed Elizabeth to such an extent and, if he had thought she might object, would not have hazarded the comment. He turned to Darcy, "I had not meant to discourage your comment, Darcy. Say your piece."

Darcy waved it off. The moment had passed. Elizabeth was curious as to what he might have said although she was not unhappy he had chosen to be silent.

"Do not encourage him, for I am certain he means to be severe on Miss Bingley and myself, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it."

The captain raised an eyebrow at Darcy who shrugged and gave every sign that he did not wish to pursue the matter further. His demeanour looked more forbidding than usual and Elizabeth could not comprehend what could have caused a disagreeable man, to become even more disagreeable.

Caroline chose to allow the matter to drop for her brother's comment raised in her breast a suspicion that he admired Miss Elizabeth Bennet and she hardly knew what to think. If the lady's interest was deflected to her brother, it was possible that Darcy would lose interest in her. Certainly, Miss Elizabeth and her brother had appeared most companionable. Could she tolerate such a connection? Could she even influence her brother's decision? He was not like Charles. He never sought her advice, nor did he attach any value to it when she had provided it unsolicited. In more cases than not, he had done the reverse of what she wished to happen. It was bad enough that Charles appeared enamoured of Jane Bennet. To have her elder brother equally bewitched by Miss Elizabeth was more than she could countenance.

Miss Bingley was most unsettled by her current dilemma and cried, "Do let us have a little music! Louisa, you will not mind my waking Mr. Hurst."

Her sister made not the smallest objection, and the pianoforte was opened, and Darcy, after a few moments recollection, was not sorry for it. He had begun to feel the danger of paying Elizabeth too much attention and yet, if he understood the situation, her interest had been captured by Captain Bingley. He was not sure how he felt about that and he hoped the captain was not trifling with her. He wondered how long an attachment would last once the man had been introduced to her family for he could scarcely believe that any sensible man would pursue a connection to a family so bereft of propriety. Charles might, he knew, simply because he cared little for such matters. Darcy doubted his older brother would be equally sanguine about such behaviour. He was a sensible man, after all.

 **Saturday, November 1, 1811**

In consequence of an agreement between the sisters, Elizabeth wrote to her mother to beg that the carriage might be sent for them in the course of the day. But Mrs. Bennet had calculated on her daughters remaining at Netherfield till the following Tuesday which would exactly finish Jane's week, and could not bring herself to receive them with pleasure before then. Mrs. Bennet sent them word that they could not possibly have the carriage before Tuesday; and in her postscript it was added that, if Mr. Bingley and his sister pressed them to stay longer, she could spare them very well. Her answer, therefore, was propitious, at least in terms of Elizabeth's wishes, for she was eager to have more of Captain Bingley's attention; however, Jane, whose notions of propriety were stringent, felt it imperative to return home. She was reluctant to further impose on her hosts and fearful of being considered as intruding themselves needlessly long and decided to request the use of Mr. Bingley's carriage immediately. At length she settled with Elizabeth that their original design of leaving Netherfield that morning should be mentioned, and the request made.

The communication excited many expressions of concern; and enough was said of wishing them to stay at least till the following day, to influence a change of Jane's opinion; and till the morrow their going was deferred. Miss Bingley was then sorry that she had proposed the delay, for her jealousy and dislike of one sister much exceeded her affection for the other. The master of the house heard with real sorrow that they were to go so soon, and repeatedly tried to persuade Miss Bennet that it would not be safe for her - that she was not enough recovered; but Jane was firm where she felt herself to be right. Captain Bingley was almost equally vociferous in the expression of his wish that Miss Bennet remain as it would ensure that Miss Elizabeth would be part of their company.

To Mr. Darcy the departure of Elizabeth cast him into an unfamiliar milieu of mixed emotions. On one hand, it was welcome intelligence - Elizabeth had been at Netherfield long enough. She attracted him more than he liked - and Miss Bingley was uncivil to her, and more teasing than usual to him. One the other hand, Elizabeth had paid him little attention and such conversation that she had was mainly with Captain Bingley. An emotion he thought might be jealousy – and he could not even be certain of that, for he had never before been in such a state – arose when the Captain's attentions were considered. He could not be blind to Elizabeth's obvious approval of the captain but was certain that, should his interest be known to her, she would quickly transfer hers to him. His wealth, status and connections were, in every respect, superior to those of Captain Bingley, and Elizabeth, as a gentleman's daughter, could not possibly be insensible to them. Nonetheless, he resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should now escape him, nothing that could elevate her with the hope of influencing his felicity; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, his behaviour during the remainder of her visit must have material weight in confirming or crushing it. Steady to his purpose, he scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of Saturday, and though they were at one time left by themselves for half an hour, he adhered most conscientiously to his book, and would not even look at her.

If he had known that Elizabeth had entered the library after a long and interesting walk with Captain Bingley and had hardly even been aware of Darcy's presence, he would have been elated at his success in masking his interest, and disheartened at her lack of the same for him.

As one gentleman was resolving to hide his interest in Elizabeth in order to ensure he did not raise expectations, another was considering how best to forward his attachment and, when Captain Bingley had, from his bedchamber window, observed Elizabeth as she was strolling in Netherfield's gardens, he hastened down to join her. It had been a felicitous move for she welcomed him with pleasure. They had wandered around for over an hour, their conversation so easy as to render them quite oblivious to the garden itself. There had been no shortage of subjects to be discussed and an eager interest on both their parts to discuss them. Hertfordshire, Meryton, the navy and Liverpool were amongst the topics canvassed and both were sorry when required to separate. The Captain, while unhappy at the prospect of Elizabeth's departure, which would deprive him of her company, realized her removal would also allow him to pursue her more directly. As long as she was in residence at Netherfield, he could not, with propriety, speak of his intentions. Once she returned to Longbourn, he would act.

 **Sunday, November 17, 1811**

The Bingley brothers were more than eager to accompany the Bennet sisters to services on Sunday. Miss Bingley, the Hursts and Mr. Darcy joined them with varying degrees of pleasure. Miss Bingley had the satisfaction of being escorted by Mr. Darcy to the pews reserved for Netherfield; however, her satisfaction was tempered by the sight of her brothers each escorting the Bennet sister of his choice to those same pews.

The service was remarkable only in one regard. Captain Bingley's voice, although quite capable of making itself heard over the roar of the wind and the snapping of sails was not melodious. Not in any respect. And he quickly became aware of that singular fact and noting the amused glance that Miss Elizabeth Bennet sneaked at him after the first hymn, the singing of which he had entered with no little enthusiasm. He knew he had best moderate his efforts.

As they left after the service, Miss Elizabeth once more on his arm, she whispered, her eyes fixed determinedly ahead, "I must admire your enthusiasm for singing the hymns, sir."

He chuckled, "I confess I tend to forget that one need not sing as loudly as possible to be heard, Miss Elizabeth."

"Church services are held at sea then, Captain?"

"Indeed they are. Every Sunday unless conditions or circumstances do not permit."

"Circumstances?"

"Aye, I am afraid war does not recognize the Sabbath and we have, several times, had to clear for action on a Sunday."

Elizabeth wished to have him explain what he meant by 'clear for action' but as they had reached their carriage, the separation, so agreeable to almost all, took place. Miss Bingley's civility to Elizabeth increased at last very rapidly, as well as her affection for Jane; and when they parted, after assuring the latter of the pleasure it would always give her to see her either at Longbourn or Netherfield, and embracing her most tenderly, she even shook hands with the former.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Monday November 18, 1811**

At Netherfield Park, the absence of the Bennet sisters was felt keenly by only the Bingley brothers and it was the press of business alone that kept them from calling on Longbourn after breaking their fast that morning. While his affairs might be quieter than usual at the moment, Captain Bingley was greeted by a large number of business correspondences that demanded immediate attention. Much as he might wish it otherwise, he could not defer tending to the letters and thus plans to call on Elizabeth must wait until the morrow. Seeing that the Captain was so engaged, it was not difficult for Darcy to convince Charles that estate matters, which had been neglected while Jane Bennet was sick, should now be addressed. That such concerns also removed them from Miss Bingley's company was appreciated by all three gentlemen, for that lady had made her delight at the absence of those sisters quite clear.

"How good it is" she exclaimed, as she sat down at the breakfast table that morning, "to be once again our own party only."

Her brothers looked at her, one with amusement and the other unhappily.

"I quite enjoyed Miss Elizabeth's company." smiled Captain Bingley.

"I only wish that Miss Bennet could have been persuaded to remain another day or two." muttered his brother.

The Captain disagreed, "No, it would not do, Charles. Miss Bennet was quite right to insist on returning home although I do not doubt that her wishes aligned with yours."

"Do you think so?"

The Captain's features displayed some surprise. "Of course! It seemed obvious enough to me from the little I saw. Do you not agree, Louisa?"

Louisa was unhappy at having her opinion sought and cast a wary eye at her younger sister.

"I cannot speak with such certainty, James. She obviously will welcome our brother's attentions. How could she not in her circumstances."

"Her circumstances?" Captain Bingley mused, "Are they so very dreadful, then?"

Caroline chose to answer on her sister's behalf and it was impossible to miss the derision in her voice.

"She is one of five sisters, their estate is small – I have learned its income is only about two thousand a year and some cousin or other will inherit when her father dies. She has also never had a season in town or been presented at court. I would mention her connections, one uncle is a solicitor in Meryton and the other in trade in town, but of course the latter matters not at all to you." The distaste in her voice was clear and the Captain cheerfully smiled at her.

"Not at all. Why should it?"

Caroline pursed her lips at the mildness of his response but chose not to answer and the captain's smile broadened as he nodded at her.

"Very wise." He said and returned his attention to his plate.

Louisa was less willing to allow the matter to rest and spoke directly to her younger brother. "You must realize, Charles, Mrs. Bennet's intentions were made very clear when she visited. She has every expectation of seeing her daughter as Mistress of Netherfield. Jane is a dear creature but she is compliant and obedient, and you were extremely attentive to her. You must be sensitive to the danger of paying her such marked attentions. You will undoubtedly raise her expectations to match those of her mother which are quite high enough, thank you."

Caroline was not reluctant to support her sister, "And her mother is hardly the epitome of propriety and manners. Such a vulgar woman. One wonders that Jane could be so genteel. Her younger sisters, unfortunately, take after the mother. "

"I would not have called Miss Bennet particularly compliant." offered the Captain. "She was quite determined to return home and, if she were as mercenary as you claim, Caroline, would she not have attempted to prolong her stay? Might she not also set her cap at Darcy here, for he has twice the income of Charles?" He paused briefly before adding, "And I would not wish you to suggest that all her younger sisters behave improperly. I have met only Miss Elizabeth, of course, and certainly found nothing wanting in her behaviour." He gazed fixedly at his sister until she acknowledged his caution with a slight nod. He had no illusions that her opinion had changed but as long as she withheld her criticism of Elizabeth, he would be content. It was Charles' responsibility to rein her in with regard to Miss Bennet; however, his brother's dislike of confrontation made it likely he would do so only reluctantly. Charles would have to become his own man or his sisters would rule his life, and to their benefit - not his.

Darcy had remained silent throughout the siblings' discussion and, as everyone else seemed more interested in food than conversation, quiet lasted for several minutes punctuated only by the sound of cutlery clicking on the plates. However, silence was not a state that Caroline could long tolerate, particularly when the opportunity existed to express her displeasure at being in Hertfordshire. In this instance, her dislike at the thought of hosting a ball spilled over into a condemnation of the society in the area and she elaborated comprehensively on the poverty of fashion, style, manners and discourse of that society for several minutes. Finally, realizing that she was in danger of repeating herself on the subject, she appealed to Darcy.

"Should you question my views, James, I can assure you that Mr. Darcy has been equally censorious. Is that not so, sir?" she paused, not allowing him time to respond, "If I remember correctly, you stated that you saw a collection of people with little beauty, no fashion and whom she found no one of interest and received no pleasure from such attentions as you did receive."

The Captain rather thought Darcy looked briefly discomposed and wondered if he was embarrassed at having his opinion now repeated; however, Darcy maintained his silence, neither refuting nor confirming his words and the captain suspected his sister was not altogether pleased at the obvious lack of support for her position. He decided to press him on the matter.

"Is the neighbourhood here so much different than in Derbyshire, Darcy? I have stayed in different parts of the country since my return and it has always seemed to me that such areas are more similar than otherwise."

"The country cannot be compared to town, Brother!" huffed Caroline.

"Of course not! Why ever would you expect such to be the case?" He looked at his sister more closely, "If the country is such a burden, if you find it so unpleasant, I wonder at your staying here. What can you mean by it?"

James had an excellent idea why his sister was willing to forsake the delights of town to act as hostess for her brother and did not doubt that, should Darcy decide to remove to town, she would quickly make excuses to remove to town herself. He could only wonder at her persistent delusion, for she had pressed her suit with Darcy for several years and the gentleman could hardly be so blind as to be unaware of her intentions. That he had not, in all that time, acted to satisfy them should have been sufficient to convince her that he would never do so. Unfortunately, Darcy's basic civility prevented him from displaying the distaste he undoubtedly felt at being the object of her suit, and Caroline was apparently so wrapped in her desire to achieve her ambitions that she could not accept or even recognize that they were not shared by the object of them. Darcy had made his lack of intentions known to Charles and Charles had relayed the bare facts to both his sisters and his elder brother. But Caroline would not desist and the captain suspected she would only do so when Darcy finally married.

 **Tuesday, November 19, 1811**

Once breakfast was complete the Bingley brothers felt free to call on Longbourn and, in a matter of minutes, the plan was made. Apprised of their intent, Darcy agreed to accompany them and good-naturedly shrugged when chaffed by his friend that he did so only to avoid being left at Netherfield in Caroline's company. The captain noted with amusement that Darcy's disclaimer appeared more a matter of courtesy than conviction.

When his curricle was brought out, Darcy's turned an astonished gaze upon Captain Bingley. "You do not ride?"

"The navy does discourage its captains from transporting horses for their personal use. Apart from feed, there is a want of space to hold and exercise them and they are deucedly awkward when attempting to board another ship when one must do so."

Darcy ignored the captain's attempt to lightly deflect the matter and would not allow the matter to drop. "And you have not learned since you left the navy?"

The captain was becoming a little irritated at the censure he detected in Darcy's tone. "It was not worth my time or effort to learn. My carriage and this curricle serve me quite well. I have no intention of purchasing an estate so the lack of such an accomplishment is of little significance."

Darcy chose to pursue the matter no further; however, the captain was well aware that riding was considered a mandatory skill for a gentleman landowner. As he had no pretensions in that direction, he refused to allow it to concern him. Darcy could think what he wished. Shortly thereafter the two horsemen left for Longbourn bracketing the captain's curricle which was drawn by a matching pair of greys. They were part way through Meryton when they noticed a group of ladies and gentlemen ahead. Very quickly it could be seen that amongst their number were the two eldest Bennet sisters, along with two younger girls and three gentlemen. One was dressed in regimentals and the captain assumed he was a member of the _ Militia of which he had heard. Another man was dressed in black and appeared to be paying particular attention to Elizabeth Bennet. He was a tall, heavy man of four or five and twenty. The third gentleman was obscured by the others but appeared to have garnered interest from several of the young ladies.

Miss Bennet was the first to become aware of the presence of the approaching party and her eyes clearly saw no one but Charles Bingley. The captain was amused to note that his brother's attention was equally fixed and that he wasted no time in dismounting and greeting Miss Bennet. For himself, the captain's attention was drawn by Elizabeth and he was pleased to see that she was favoured him with a smile. He brought his curricle to a stop a short distance away, dismounted and walked to her side to greet her and the others of her party.

The introductions had hardly been made when he happened to observe an alteration in Darcy's countenance. His complexion reddened and he gave every sign of a man controlling his temper. The object of his displeasure appeared to be the third gentleman for whom an introduction had yet to be provided. The exchange between the two men had been brief and, on Darcy's side, bordered on the discourteous. After barely acknowledging the other's presence, he had turned and rode away without another word and Charles, surprised at his friend's actions, mounted his horse and followed. He looked back at his brother but a shake of the captain's head indicated that he would not join them. His purposes today would not be furthered by chasing after Darcy and, in truth, he was very little concerned about the man's actions. He was, he admitted to himself, somewhat relieved by them, for he wished to speak with Elizabeth, and in private.

The gentleman who discomposed Darcy turned out to be a Mr. George Wickham who appeared to be an amiable, genteel sort of man. His intentions were to join the militia and the captain had to laugh at the younger Bennet sisters – for he had learned they were the two youngest of Elizabeth's sisters – who clearly could see no greater accomplishment of a gentleman than being clothed in regimentals.

Miss Bennet introduced him to the gentleman garbed in black who turned out to be a visiting cousin, Mr. Collins, and from the man's convoluted babble of words he gleaned that he was visiting for the purpose of effecting reconciliation with the Bennet family. If the man's assiduous attentions to Miss Elizabeth were of significance, he appeared to have designs upon her. The pinched look of her features and the occasional pursing of her lips indicated that such attentions were not welcomed. The captain wished to speak with her privately but could not do so amongst such a crowd.

"Miss Elizabeth, is it your intention to return shortly to Longbourn?" He asked.

Elizabeth conceded that she would do so after calling on her Aunt Philips.

"May I instead," he asked, "offer to drive you home?" He turned to Miss Bennet. "I would offer to carry you all but my vehicle seats only two."

Jane looked dubiously at him. She did not question his gentlemanly behaviour; it was simply the propriety of the request. A glance at Elizabeth revealed that she wished to avail herself of the offer, perhaps as much as to be spared Mr. Collins' attentions, as to be in company with Captain Bingley. Jane nodded and before Mr. Collins could organize his thoughts sufficiently to protest, Elizabeth was handed up into the curricle. The captain climbed to his seat and, ignoring Mr. Collins' protestations at the loss of his cousin, had the vehicle moving smartly away. If his plans reached fruition, Mr. Collins' concerns would be of little moment. They rode in silence until Meryton had been left behind when he slowed the speed at which they travelled.

"I had two purposes in seeking your company, Miss Elizabeth, well three, in truth."

Elizabeth was amused. She had never ridden in a curricle before and it was a most pleasant experience. The midday sun was bright for mid-November, the day was unseasonably warm and the odious efforts of Mr. Collins to impress her had been removed. She could hardly be certain of the captain's intentions, but she rather believed he had developed an interest in her. She could not otherwise explain his persistent attempts to seek her out while she was at Netherfield. In any event, she welcomed the experience of the ride and his attentions, should he desire to bestow them.

"Three, sir?"

"Indeed. I. . ."

All at once he felt uncertain and awkward. He believed her to welcome his advances but she was so pleasant that he could not be totally sure that she had perceived his interest.

"I. . .ah, well to put it simply, Miss Elizabeth, I find myself greatly attracted to you. You have a most uncommon attractiveness and intelligence. I wish to know you better. To win your regard and affections, if possible."

Elizabeth was surprised at the forthrightness of his declaration and responded in kind. "You have my regard, Captain."

"Will you allow me to call on you - to court you?"

The formality of his address surprised her and she expressed her amazement that he should propose such a step so early in their acquaintance.

"My training does not, I suppose, allow for indecision. If I might be blunt, Miss Elizabeth, I had decided upon this course of action, the second day I was in your company. Is it the haste with which I have moved that disturbs you? Or is there some uncertainty with regard to my circumstances? It is not that I wish to be precipitous but I cannot stay here in Hertfordshire for a prolonged period."

"I will admit that the speed with which you have made your request surprises me, sir. I do not understand to what you refer by circumstances."

"I am in business, Miss Elizabeth. A tradesman, some might call me. My brother and Mr. Darcy are what society considers a gentleman; and, although His Majesty has deigned to call me one, I will not hide the fact that I engage in business. Do the circumstances of my profession represent an encumbrance?"

Elizabeth laughed softly, "I could hardly be such a hypocrite, sir. My most beloved uncle is in business and, if others do not consider him a gentleman, I most assuredly do, for he is most truly a gentleman in those attributes that are important. I do not know your character fully, sir, but the little I have seen leads me to believe that you are his equal in character."

"You will allow me to court you then?"

"I would be delighted to have you court me, sir. Delighted!" She looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Am I to assume, Sir, that your time here in Hertfordshire is limited?"

"It is. The press of business will call me away and I cannot be certain when I shall return." He could see her about to speak and guessed her next question. "As for how long I shall be here, I cannot say but almost surely not past the end of the year."

"A short courtship then, Captain Bingley?"

He nodded, "I am afraid so. I understand if you might wish for more time but I cannot see how that will be possible."

Elizabeth looked at him thoughtfully. She admired what she had discerned of the man in their limited acquaintance. She could not accept an offer from him now, but in a month? She could not rule out such a possibility.

She nodded. "I will not deny that a longer. . .courtship would better illustrate your character, Captain Bingley, but I trust we shall be enough in the other's company for each of us to come to a better understanding of the other."

"I am of a similar mind, Miss Elizabeth. I will speak to your father when we arrive at Longbourn."

Elizabeth's face clouded and she was suddenly hesitant, "Perhaps you should meet my mother before you speak to my father, Captain."

His eyebrows rose quizzically.

She continued, "I will not hold you to your commitment, sir, if you decide to withdraw your offer after meeting her."

He stopped the curricle and considered her words and manner. Obviously she must consider her mother an obstacle or deterrent. Well, he would be married to Elizabeth, not her mother.

"You have not spoken of me to her?"

"Jane and I decided that your presence, for now at least, might be best concealed from our mother. She was already much disturbed by the arrival of Mr. Collins."

"I see." He nodded and returned to her initial concern.

"When we marry, will your mother be living with us?"

"Marry, sir?" Her voice quavered.

He looked at fixedly, "Of course. My intentions are quite clear. I very much hope to marry you. This courtship is to allow you to find that marrying me is what you wish for your future."

He paused, "I see no reason to be concerned about your mother. Even should she oppose our marriage, it is your father whose consent is important. So, Miss Elizabeth, I will speak with your father upon arriving at your home."

She shook her head ruefully, "Be warned, Sir! Once you call on me twice, my mother will be ordering my wedding clothes."

He laughed heartily, "So I can assume she will forward the match?"

"She will be your most attentive assistant, sir."

"Ah. . .and most unhappy should you refuse my offer."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and he chuckled. The road to Longbourn was fast approaching and Elizabeth indicated the lane he should turn unto but he ignored her direction and snapped the reins to speed up the horses and they scooted past Longbourn and proceeded through the Longbourn village.

Elizabeth was about to remonstrate with him about his having done so but his next words removed such an inclination.

"I mentioned I had three purposes for offering you this ride. Our courtship was the primary object but the next will, I hope, be equally agreeable. My brother's plans to host a ball are proceeding apace. I expect that an invitation will be delivered to your parents in a day or two. I would like to take advantage of my foreknowledge to request the first and supper dances with you. In truth I would wish for the last also but I have been given to understand that doing so would be, at this point, most improper."

Elizabeth grinned, "I would be delighted to agree to your request, Captain. I would accept you for the last if it was possible, but I fear you are correct as my mother would assume an engagement to exist between us."

"I thank you." He paused for a few moments, "I have no doubt that I will ask you for your hand, you know. The timing will be yours; however, I know that marriage is an extremely important decision for a woman. Perhaps the most important of her life and I would not wish you to enter that state with reservations about my character or our future situation."

"You have arrived at such a conclusion so soon after making my acquaintance? I admit to astonishment. You cannot have developed such a degree of affection so quickly."

"I will not pretend to have done so, Miss Elizabeth. I happen to believe that a strong mutual respect, esteem and an understanding of your partner's character is fundamental to a successful marriage. I have seen situations where a passionate attachment may quickly develop and lead to a marriage which suffers as the couple comes to a fuller understanding of their partner's character. I have been in your company sufficiently to understand your caring nature – who else might walk three miles to tend an ill sister. . ."

"I claim no special credit there, Captain. Who could not love Jane and wish to care for her?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I will not concede the point, Miss Elizabeth. But allow me to continue. You are intelligent – I had not spoken to you a half hour before that became obvious – and you are well read with a variety of interests. I believe we have spoken of literature, public affairs, your neighbours and theatre to name but a few. In addition, you are quite civil and, in my opinion, one of the most ladylike women of my acquaintance. And, I am not ashamed to admit that I find you extremely attractive. I doubt I could encounter a better woman to wed."

Elizabeth was silent, warmed by such praise for the Captain's manner was clearly sincere. She remembered their conversations quite well. He had listened and debated with her and never, even when they took opposing positions, had she felt he demeaned her position or her intelligence.

"I thank you, Captain. I am not sure I deserve such fulsome praise for my mother often refers to me as wild and impertinent; however, I will also provide an assurance. I do not expect we will require a long courtship."

He stopped the curricle at a spot where they were screened by trees along either side of the road, took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "You have made me quite happy even now, Miss Elizabeth. I hardly know how happy I shall be when you agree to marry me." He grinned at her, "I am presumptuous, am I not?"

"You are, sir, but as I have encouraged it, I can hardly fault you."

"Then I should return us to Longbourn lest your sister return before us and chastise me for not being a proper gentleman."

"May I inquire as to your third purpose, Captain Bingley?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment before smiling. "My third purpose was to have you show me the beauties of Hertfordshire. Perhaps we might defer that till tomorrow?"

She nodded, "If my father gives his consent, sir."

"Do you doubt that he will?"

Her smile displayed that archness he so admired, "I am his favourite daughter. I am sure he will not object if I have given my consent."

When they arrived at Longbourn, they found that her sisters had yet to return from Meryton. Elizabeth introduced Captain Bingley to her mother and that lady, ever sensitive to a possible suitor for one of her daughters, was at first much taken with the information that the visitor was a captain; however, her enthusiasm in that regard did not survive learning that he had been a navy captain who had since retired. When she learned that he was engaged in business, her interest waned even further. Her efforts to get the gentleman to disclose his income and prospects proved unsuccessful as he was quite as used to deflecting such impertinent inquiries as she was in making them. From what he could understand of her conversation, Mrs. Bennet had designs of matching him with one of her daughters other than Elizabeth for she had made several references to Mr. Collins, accompanied by meaningful glances in Elizabeth's direction and appeared to have no thought for any other possibility. Mrs. Bennet's wishes were obvious but, as he had Elizabeth's approval, he worried not at all about her mother's. He could see that Elizabeth was mortified at her mother's behaviour but her embarrassment appeared to ease when he gave her a quick smile. He was unsure if Mrs. Bennet's discourse would ever cease and began to despair of being able to take his leave without giving insult when the sound of the party returning from Meryton could be heard. He grasped the opportunity, made known his wish of being introduced to Mr. Bennet and solicited Elizabeth's assistance in doing so. They were out of the room before Mrs. Bennet could marshal an objection.

Elizabeth led him down the hall towards her father's bookroom, knocked on the door and, when instructed to enter, did so. The introduction was quickly made and Elizabeth showed herself out but not before receiving another smile from her suitor. Captain Bingley turned to look at Mr. Bennet who was regarding him with some confusion.

"Captain Bingley?"

He nodded and agreed that he was indeed Captain Bingley and the brother of the Mr. Bingley who was leasing Netherfield.

Mr. Bennet regarded him quizzically and a wry smile briefly crossed his face."The gossips have been sorely ineffectual, sir. They had no intimation of your existence." He waved to a chair fronting his desk, "How may I be of service to you, Captain Bingley?"

Captain Bingley was uncertain how to start his explanation. "I arrived at Netherfield several days ago without, I fear, providing my brother notice of my visit. Your daughters were still there. Miss Bennet being ill and Miss Elizabeth there to care for her."

Mr. Bennet nodded agreeably, still with no intimation of the purpose of his guest's visit.

"I made the acquaintance of Miss Elizabeth during her stay at Netherfield. In fact, we spoke together quite often and I was able to accompany her several times when she went for a walk for respite from her nursing duties."

Mr. Bennet sat upright in his chair. He suddenly had an excellent understanding of where this conversation might be headed.

The captain continued, not insensible to the dawning comprehension on his host's face and the alertness of his posture.

"I very quickly came to believe, Mr. Bennet, that Miss Elizabeth would suit me very well. She is charming, very attractive, intelligent and altogether the most delightful young woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. However, I realize that she has had little opportunity to know me well and I do not wish to press my suit when she is not yet ready to hear it. I have asked her to allow me to call on her and she has agreed. As you and I had not met, I thought we should do so in order that I might assure you of my intentions."

"You intend to marry my Lizzy?"

Mr. Bennet did not attempt to mask the amazement in his voice. He was grappling with the idea that a man, he had not known even existed, had walked into his bookroom and informed him that his favourite daughter was receptive to his courtship.

"I hardly know you, sir. You are a stranger to me in every respect. I. . ."

The captain could understand his host's distress. "Perhaps, sir, if I informed you of my background, you would feel more. . .comfortable consenting to the courtship?"

Mr. Bennet nodded hesitantly.

"The first point I would make, Mr. Bennet, is that I left my family at the age of twelve to join the navy as a midshipman. My father accepted the matter as I had, for three or four years, been pressing him to allow me to do so. Once I was old enough, he made the necessary arrangements. I served for fifteen years, until my father's passing three years ago. I rose to the rank of Post Captain and believe, if I had remained in the navy, would rise to become an admiral in ten or fifteen years. I chose to retire instead although my preference for the sea remains with me still."

"What is your profession now, Captain?"

"I have acquired a few ships and carry goods from one continent to another, hither and yon, so to speak." He smiled, "I even, on occasion, sail as a passenger on one my ships to explore new markets."

Mr. Bennet opened his mouth and then closed it. His guest risked an eyebrow but Mr. Bennet shook his head.

"I would prefer, Mr. Bennet, to answer any questions you have now, rather than leave you in doubt of my intentions."

Mr. Bennet considered the matter for several moments before shrugging and explaining his confusion.

"It is, I confess, a rather impertinent question and also one that should be raised only if my daughter accepts your offer of marriage. You will offer for her, will you not? You appear quite determined and I am quite sure that such is your intention. I doubt Lizzy would have accepted or encouraged your attentions if she did not believe it likely that she would accept your offer."

The captain nodded before adding, "You may ask me any question, sir. Some I may not choose to answer, of course – at least at this time."

"Very well, then. I admit to some confusion. The claims have circulated widely that your father's estate was settled on your brother - your younger brother - which appears peculiar as the usual custom is to settle to the advantage of the eldest son. Yet your father did not do so and I gather you were welcomed at Netherfield, so there appears to be no ill-feeling between you. I am perplexed, sir. Sorely perplexed."

The last was said with a rueful smile and the captain nodded briskly. He had not expected this issue to arise so quickly but better it be dealt with now than for suspicions to arise as to his situation.

"The circumstances are, I concede, peculiar, Mr. Bennet. My father, you see, wished to have the Bingley family rise into the ranks of the gentle folk, to have his son acquire an estate and put the family's roots in trade behind them. My brother – who is seven years my junior - was educated as a gentleman, sent to a public school - Eton I believe - and then to Cambridge. I, on the other hand, went to sea at the age of twelve, at my own request, and my education was mainly of those matters which would advance my career. I did not learn Greek or Latin and, was not instructed in philosophy or the classics. I did acquire the rudiments of an education in literature and the histories but it was by the instruction of a few officers who had gained such knowledge and the interests which they implanted I developed over my years at sea. A captain, on a properly run ship, has a certain amount of time free to indulge such interests. Nonetheless, I was not educated as a gentleman, Mr. Bennet, and, in the year before his death, when my father raised the matter with me as to the disposition of his fortune, I declaimed any desire to acquire an estate or to aspire to his perception of a gentleman. He therefore settled the bulk of his fortune on my brother and did so with my blessing."

"I do not understand then why you left the navy. You cannot. . ." Mr. Bennet paused only briefly as he recognized the answer to a question he had been about to raise, "You have other sources of income then?"

Captain Bingley nodded, "Remember I said he settled the bulk of his fortune on my brother. In fact, he gave him one hundred thousand pounds, set aside twenty thousand for each of my sisters and left the residual to me – about forty thousand pounds."

"That is a handsome sum indeed."

The captain nodded, "As well, I had at the time of my father's passing, from my efforts in his Majesty's Navy, accumulated another eighteen thousand pounds in prize money. I have spent the past three years building my own shipping business in Liverpool where I live. I own outright six ships, plan to acquire more and my income this year is a clear five thousand from business alone."

Mr. Bennet smiled, "Hardly a pauper then." He grinned at the captain, "Has my wife winkled the amount out of you yet?"

"I am not inexperienced in dealing with such inquiries, Sir. And not at all reluctant to simply not answer an impertinent question."

"There'll be no shortage of those when you visit." Mr. Bennet muttered.

"Do you have further questions of me, Mr. Bennet?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "None that I can think of at the moment."

"Then may I make a request, actually several requests, now that I think about it?"

At Mr. Bennet's assent, he continued, "The first matter concerns Mr. Collins."

Mr. Bennet was astonished. "What has my foolish cousin to do with the matter?"

"I have been given an intimation that Mrs. Bennet is forwarding a match between your cousin and Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet gaped at him, "My Lizzy and Mr. Collins?" He began to laugh and at the confused glare on his guest's face, laughed even harder. "Lizzy would never accept such a man and I had not believed my wife so foolish as to think she would. I certainly would never force her to accept him and I am sure she is aware of that."

"Nonetheless, sir. The situation is. . .awkward."

"I have no doubt, "Mr. Bennet chuckled, "that when I inform Mrs. Bennet that you will be calling on Lizzy, any expectations held by Mr. Collins will expire, and quickly."

"I am not sure that Miss Elizabeth wishes to have the courtship become public knowledge. She will not be happy, I believe, to have her mother actively encourage the match."

Mr. Bennet smirked, "Mrs. Bennet will become aware of your intentions almost as soon as you start calling on Lizzy. We might as well try to have her channel Mr. Collins towards another of my daughters." He grimaced, "To have such a man as a son-in-law."

He looked at his guest, "I will spare you Mrs. Bennet's effusions of delight and inform her that you intend to call on Elizabeth only after you leave. I presume we will see you again tomorrow?"

Captain Bingley nodded and, after a few more pleasantries, left Mr. Bennet's bookroom to return to the parlour. There he was displeased to observe Mr. Collins sitting in very close proximity to Elizabeth and giving every appearance of annoying her exceedingly. Unfortunately, the man was oblivious to this result of his attentions and the captain could see he would have to take action to separate them. A slight nod and a brief smile imparted to Elizabeth that his meeting with her father had gone well. A notion crossed his mind and he decided to act upon it.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said loudly, "your father wishes to speak with you."

Elizabeth rose, and Mr. Collins did likewise as though to accompany her. Elizabeth looked at him in confusion.

"I believe my father wishes to speak with me, Mr. Collins."

"I am certain, Cousin Elizabeth, that he would wish that I be part of any such discussions."

Captain Bingley was about to decry any such wish on the part of Mr. Bennet but Elizabeth was not in want of assistance.

"I can assure you, Mr. Collins, from long association with my father, that should he desire your presence, he will be explicit in requesting it. He has asked to speak to me, and to me only."

She afforded him a brief curtsy and moved to join the Captain briskly. They walked together in the direction of Mr. Bennet's lair and Captain Bingley's apologies were quickly made.

"I fear I employed a small strategy to separate you from Mr. Collins, for I wished to speak with you before I return to Netherfield. Your father has given his permission for our courtship and will speak to your mother tonight to. . .have Mr. Collins' attentions. . .redirected."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "He is quite the most odious creature, although I suppose I should not be so harsh. He is a respectable man but certainly not one I could ever respect."

Captain Bingley smiled in return and said, "I shall call quite early in the morning. Do you still walk out before breaking your fast as you did at Netherfield?" At her nod he continued, "I shall join you then if you will provide me the direction."

That information being imparted, he took his leave and returned to Netherfield, his mind already preoccupied with plans on how best to court Elizabeth while ensuring that his business affairs did not suffer from a want of attention. His arrival back at Netherfield went unnoticed, and he was able to remove to his rooms, wash and refresh himself before venturing downstairs. No one, apart from his brother, remarked on his absence and even he was satisfied when informed that he had been exploring Hertfordshire's countryside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Wednesday, November 20, 1811**

Captain Bingley drove to Longbourn the next morning and met Elizabeth as arranged. It was quickly determined that conversation was easier if they walked and so they strolled companionably, with his horses and curricle trailing behind. They walked for some time, their discourse covering a myriad of subjects. Elizabeth had a great interest in his life at sea and he had the experiences of fifteen years to share. She was particularly drawn to his descriptions of his misadventures as a midshipman – although he was careful to avoid mentioning the those aspects of life at sea that would likely distress a lady. Such was the ease of the discourse that they were insensible of the fact that over an hour had passed and to return by the curricle was necessary if breakfast was not to be missed.

They arrived back at Longbourn to find that Elizabeth's absence had been noted only by Mr. Bennet and he was not pleased at such a breach of propriety. The captain accepted the rebuke graciously, admitted that he had not considered the matter properly and gave such assurances as necessary to ensure that he and Elizabeth might walk together in the future – properly chaperoned by one of her sisters or a maid. Once this matter was resolved, the invitation to remain for breakfast was issued and accepted. It was an enjoyable repast and, with only Elizabeth and her father for company, there was no shortage of intelligent conversation or want of subjects on which to converse. Unfortunately, such a happy state did not survive the arrival of Mr. Collins and Elizabeth's two youngest sisters and it was with no little relief that Captain Bingley finished his meal and took his leave, although not before assuring Elizabeth he would return in the afternoon after his business correspondence had been dealt with.

When he returned that afternoon, he was greeted by an effusive Mrs. Bennet, an apparently affronted Mr. Collins, and Elizabeth's four sisters whose attitude towards him ranged from serene approval (Jane), disinterest (Mary) and giggling silliness (Lydia and Catherine). Elizabeth's obvious embarrassment at her relations' behaviour only abated when it became clear that the captain viewed them all with amusement. How could he take offence at Mrs. Bennet's manner? Was it not every mother's desire to have her daughters well-married? He would not allow her to discompose him, although her ability to sustain a conversation replete with inanities without assistance was impressive, as were her efforts to glean more information about his situation. Obviously, her husband had disclosed enough to allay her concerns about his eligibility but only enough to whet her appetite for more knowledge. As he was not prepared to supply her with all the information she desired, he deflected her more blatant initiatives and ignored the others. After some fifteen minutes Mrs. Bennet conceded defeat and allowed him to direct the conversation to other topics. It was an easy matter to suggest a walk with Elizabeth and such of her sisters as might wish to join them. As Jane expressed such interest, the needs of propriety were satisfied and they were soon out-of-doors and strolling in the direction of Oakham Mount. While they walked, Jane gradually allowed herself to fall behind the courting couple, permitting them freedom to converse privately.

"It would appear, Miss Elizabeth, that your cousin is not pleased at the turn of events."

Elizabeth smiled, "Indeed he is not. He was not inclined to accept Mama's word on the matter and appealed directly to my father who, I assure you, was delighted to promote your interest and to suppress Mr. Collins' presumptuousness – for such he called it – by informing him that he would never have countenance a marriage between Mr. Collins and myself. I fear that was the only means of dissuading my cousin."

"Dare I ask what your cousin intends to do now?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I cannot say. He disappeared for some hours after speaking with my father and did not account for his absence. Mama wished to direct him towards Mary, whose preference for the works of Fordyce would seem to make her a more suitable choice. I have not, however, seen any sign that he will accede to Mama's wishes. Mary, I am sure, would be receptive to any overtures he made."

James glanced behind him. Jane was not delinquent in her duties and nodded at him when their glances crossed. He returned his attention to Elizabeth. He would not be allowed to take any liberties nor even to find out if Elizabeth wished for him to attempt them, with such close chaperonage.

"What think you of the theatre, Miss Elizabeth? I have read most of Shakespeare's plays but have not yet seen one performed – at least not by a reputable troupe."

As Elizabeth had been taken to the theatre several times while visiting the Gardiners in London, she was able to expound on the subject for some time. Their discourse wandered to determining their personal favourites and exploring the plot and characters contained in each. The captain admitted a preference for the histories and Elizabeth for the comedies and his suggestion, made without thinking, that he hoped to see one in her company, was greeted with a blush and a brief nod by Elizabeth. Their attention was soon captured by Jane's voice informing them that it was time to return to Longbourn as she and her sisters were expected at their Aunt Philips that evening.

"Are you to attend, Captain?" asked Jane.

He suspected her interest was more on whether his brother had been invited and his guess was confirmed at the touch of sadness that disturbed her serenity briefly when he replied that his brother had accepted an invitation for the Netherfield party to dine with the Gouldings that evening.

When he finally took his leave, he assured Elizabeth that he would call on Longbourn early the next morning. Her smiles and teasing, the way he frequently caught her looking at him and the blush that ensued when she realized he had noticed her attention, all seemed to suggest that his suit was progressing very well. He doubted that she loved him as yet, but that she was well on the way to doing so, seemed very possible – indeed, even probable. Of his own feelings he was increasingly confident. He had begun this courtship charmed by her manner, liveliness and intelligence. His affections now were much more engaged and the thought that hers might not be was not one that he wished to consider.

 **Thursday November 21, 1811**

As the weather continued fine the next day, James arrived to find Elizabeth awaiting him and accompanied by a young woman who he gathered was a maid. She was introduced and he acknowledged her presence, but his concern was on Elizabeth, for some matter had clearly disturbed her composure.

Whatever had affected her so appeared to have little to do with him, for she greeted him with every evidence of pleasure and accepted his arm with alacrity. They walked for a few minutes in silence, his companion's thoughts clearly returning to that matter which troubled her. He was loath to presume on her confidences but finally felt impelled to speak.

"It is obvious to even the most self-centred of suitors that your thoughts are elsewhere and the subject is causing you some concern. Might I be of some assistance?"

Her eyes searched his face for several moments before she replied.

"The matter that concerns me was told in confidence and shows a gentleman of my acquaintance in an exceedingly bad light. As he is an acquaintance of yours, although I do not know how closely you know him, I am concerned as to how you might perceive the information."

Captain Bingley was puzzled for several seconds. The only acquaintance they held in common, apart from his siblings, was Darcy and he could hardly believe anyone could speak poorly of that gentleman.

"It is Darcy of whom you speak, is it not?"

Elizabeth agreed reluctantly that it was.

"I would ask you to trust me. I will listen most carefully and may be able to provide some assistance. I cannot claim a close acquaintance with him, as I think I have already mentioned, but I do have some understanding of his character."

She walked in silence for a minute, considering his offer and then, seemed to relax and smiled up at him.

"I do trust you and your help - guidance even - would be helpful."

He nodded for her to continue.

"As you might remember my sisters and I were to attend a party at my Aunt Philips' last evening. A number of the militia officers were invited, among them a Mr. George Wickham." She glanced up at him, "Do you recollect being introduced?"

He shook his head slowly, trying to recall the man's feature but could not. His attention had been directed too thoroughly upon Elizabeth.

"Mr. Wickham approached me during the evening, claimed an acquaintance with Mr. Darcy and began questioning me about him. Was I acquainted with him? Where was he staying? How long was he to be in the neighbourhood? I answered as best I could and he must have been satisfied with them for he began speaking of his past dealings with Mr. Darcy."

"What was his connection to Darcy?"

"Oh. . .his father was steward for the Darcy estate when Mr. Darcy's father was alive. Mr. Wickham was raised on the estate and treated with great consideration by old Mr. Darcy. Raised with his own son, educated and promised a clerical living when it became available."

"Unusual, although not unheard of."

"I thought it uncommonly kind of Mr. Darcy's father; however, Mr. Wickham says that Mr. Darcy did not honour his father's wishes and declined to provide the living."

Captain Bingley was extremely surprised at such an assertion. Nothing he knew of Fitzwilliam Darcy would cause him to believe the man capable of dishonouring his father's wishes so blatantly.

"Was this bequest of old Mr. Darcy included in his will?"

Elizabeth nodded, "However, Mr. Wickham claimed that there were such ambiguities as to allow Mr. Darcy to disregard his father's intentions."

James disagreed, "No, that will not do. Wills are not drawn up so casually and certainly not by a responsible landowner and a good solicitor." A sudden thought struck him and he wondered that it had taken so long for it to do so.

"Miss Elizabeth, I was under the impression that Mr. Wickham was a new acquaintance of yours."

Elizabeth agreed that he was and that they had met for the first time when the captain encountered them on the street two days before.

"I cannot speak to the veracity of Mr. Wickham's claims. I do not know the man at all. . .but there is certainly something. . .inappropriate about making statements of such a nature to one with whom he has but the barest of acquaintance. I doubt there are a half dozen people with whom I would speak so freely about my personal affairs. My sisters, for instance, would not be among them."

Elizabeth walked silently beside him. He had no doubt she was pondering his words.

"Why," she finally blurted, "would he make such revelations and why to me?"

"I suspect his intent was to discredit Darcy and perhaps, in the process, engender sympathy for himself. Why he should wish to do so, only Mr. Wickham can answer."

"But to speak so to me?"

"You are not unattractive, Miss Elizabeth. Far from it! I suppose he wished to garner your favour, perhaps incite your sympathy or your interest."

"But you and I are courting!"

"That fact is hardly common gossip. I spent the past evening with the Gouldings and, apart from a brief comment by Mrs. Goulding, the subject of my attentions to you was not raised. Was it mentioned at your aunt's?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Only when I arrived and only by my aunt."

"Then it is likely he has yet to learn of our. . .attachment."

"Attachment, sir? We are not yet attached to my knowledge."

"Yet, Miss Elizabeth! Yet!"

She blushed.

"I rather enjoy making you blush, you know. It enhances your beauty quite wonderfully."

"I shall begin to suspect your sincerity, Captain Bingley, if you continue to praise me so fulsomely. For I know that Jane is the beauty in our family."

The captain stopped walking and drew her around to face him, taking her hands in his.

"Elizabeth, I will not deny that your sister is uncommonly pretty but I will not allow you to decry your own beauty. You are, beyond any doubt, one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance and when you and your sister are in the same room, my eyes - and indeed those of most men I suspect – will be drawn to you. There is a. . .spark, for want of a better word, of liveliness in you that is absent from your sister as handsome as she is." He raised her hands to his lips, unmindful of their chaperone, "You may trust me on this. I speak but the simple truth."

Elizabeth warmed at such heartfelt praise, felt her blush radiate down from her face and wondered at how far it would travel. Sadly, the moment could not endure, he returned her hand to his arm and they resumed their walk. The captain's thoughts had returned to the matter of George Wickham.

"I believe that I must acquaint Mr. Darcy that Mr. Wickham is speaking against his character."

"He is aware of Mr. Wickham's presence, is he not?"

"Yes, and if the demeanour of the two gentleman is to be trusted, Darcy was greatly angered to see Wickham."

Elizabeth flushed slightly but retained enough composure to say, "I did not observe the reaction of either gentleman."

James smiled. He had noticed that her attention had been fixed upon him and that had supported his intention to seek a courtship. Nonetheless, he had now remembered Wickham's reaction and it bothered him. Wickham appeared to be embarrassed and, if the paleness of his countenance was an indication, a degree of fear existed as well. He said as much to Elizabeth. That information surprised her greatly, for as she recounted, "Mr. Wickham asserted most confidently that he would not flee from Mr. Darcy. That if anyone should leave, it would not be him, but Mr. Darcy."

"That" she continued, "would appear to be the case inasmuch as Mr. Darcy rode away from their confrontation, did he not? What other interpretation could there be?"

"Only Darcy can answer that question but I could suppose that he did not wish to create an incident in public and did not trust himself if he remained in Mr. Wickham's company."

Elizabeth, after some thought, allowed that such could be a reasonable explanation; but, desiring to speak of happier subjects, began to query him about his brother's ball.

"You have secured two sets with me, Captain Bingley. I do hope that you shall not model your behaviour on that of Mr. Darcy and will dance with other young ladies, instead of standing about looking disapproving?"

He laughed, "I shall do my duty, Miss Elizabeth. I shall require all your sisters to dance with me, he grimaced briefly before adding, and I must, I suppose, dance with my sisters."

Elizabeth pretended to be thoughtful, her finger tapping her chin as though she were considering his words. Finally she giggled, "I dare say Mary will be taken aback to be asked to dance. She rarely, if ever, does so."

"Mary is the very. . .serious one, I believe."

"Yes, she professes to find no pleasure in the amusement. But. . ." her eyes twinkled up at him, "I suppose that she will put aside her reservations, if you request a set."

"And I shall also dance with one more young lady of your choice. Will that fulfill my obligations?"

Their conversation continued in this easy manner until they returned to Longbourn where he joined the family at breakfast. He did not linger, but informed them that he would accompany his brother and Miss Bingley later that day to personally deliver an invitation to the ball. After relaying this news, he quickly made his escape. As most of the invitations would be delivered by grooms, this display of preference on the part of Mr. Bingley promoted such effusions of delight by Mrs. Bennet as to strain even Captain Bingley's considerable tolerance.

Elizabeth walked out to the front door to wait with him for his curricle to be brought around. She chuckled, "I fear that your brother's show of particular favouritism will have Mama planning the purchase of Jane's wedding clothes."

He looked worried, "I noticed his attentions at Netherfield. . ."

"He has paid her particular attentions ever since he arrived. To no other young lady has he been as attentive."

He nodded and was about to comment further when they were disturbed by Mr. Collins making his departure from Longbourn, walking away in the direction of Meryton.

Elizabeth gazed after him and frowned, "I wonder at his destination."

Captain Bingley looked at her questioningly.

"He appears quite determined. I simply wonder what he is about."

"I would have thought you would be relieved at his absence." He smirked at her.

"I do not deny a sense of relief. The loss of his conversation I can bear quite easily. Ah. . .here is your curricle."

By the time he returned to Netherfield, the others had finished breaking their fast and it proved impossible to avoid their questions. As they were to visit Longbourn later that day, he could only suppose that his attentions to Elizabeth would be commented upon. It would be best to address the matter now. It would not do to embarrass his brother.

"As to your question, Charles. I called at Longbourn. Miss Elizabeth and I had a most enjoyable walk."

Charles was taken aback completely and seemed incapable of speaking. Louisa looked interested and her husband, indifferent. Caroline's face, however, clouded over and he could see her readying herself to argue with him. He looked at her directly and said in his commanding officer's voice, "Do not say a thing, Caroline. Do not! Unless it is something pleasant, you have nothing to say which I wish to hear and," he paused for emphasis, "as this matter is of no concern to you, Caroline, you shall be silent. Am I understood?" She did not acknowledge his words and her lips had compressed themselves to the point where they were a slash across her features. He repeated himself, "I repeat. Am I understood, Caroline!"

She nodded slightly. He expected no more. Darcy, who had hitherto been silent, asked in a rather strangled voice, "You have called on Miss Elizabeth?"

The captain nodded, wondering at Darcy's discomposure. He had displayed no overt interest in Miss Elizabeth, and had made no particular attempt to engage her in discussion. While he stared at her frequently when she was staying at Netherfield, his gaze did not appear to be one of admiration. Elizabeth had remarked laughingly that she had passed a half hour complete in the Netherfield library in his company without a single word being exchanged. But then he remembered several caustic comments to Darcy that Caroline believed to be teasing about a 'lady's fine eyes'. Was this a reference to Miss Elizabeth? It could well be, for her eyes were indeed fine - extraordinarily so. He gave a mental shrug. He must, at some time, talk with Darcy, but Wickham was the subject, not Elizabeth. As it was, his business affairs demanded his attention first.

He glanced at his sister who had withdrawn to sit with Louisa, their heads close together. The frequent looks directed his way by Caroline suggested that he and his actions were the subject of their discussion. He really cared not. Neither Caroline nor Louisa had impressed him with their attitudes and behaviour since his retirement from the navy. They thought altogether too well of themselves and equally poorly of anyone they deemed below them in society. He expected no support from them in his courtship and would be content if they made no effort to interfere with his life. However, he did not underestimate his youngest sister. Hers was a determined personality. Unfortunately, her aspirations and his were so different as to prevent any rapport between them. His absence of fifteen years had made them strangers to one another. The same could have been said of Charles, but his brother's innate decency had allowed a mutual esteem and respect to develop. If he sometimes despaired of his brother's pliant nature, he never doubted Charles' wish to see him happy.

James had been working for several hours through the large stack of correspondence that was delivered that day. Having done so, he addressed himself to a matter of particular importance. His solicitor must be instructed to acquire a common marriage licence – he feared that he might not have sufficient time for the banns to be called – and to have the settlement prepared. It was, he knew, almost presumptuous, but he was now very certain of his intentions and Elizabeth's regard for him seemed to be improving daily.

He had chosen to utilize the desk in his private sitting room as he found its solitude most conducive to his work. His concentration was broken by the appearance of his brother who, if his demeanour was an accurate guide, had matters of some import to discuss with him; however, he appeared hesitant to raise the matter that had brought him and the captain was losing patience with his dithering.

"You wished to speak with me?" He finally snapped, for he had more correspondence to complete and too little time to do so.

"Ah, yes. I did. We shall be leaving for Longbourn in a half hour. Shall you accompany us?"

The captained indicated that he would do so. Charles finally blurted, "You are courting Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

The captain nodded once more.

"Formally?"

"I have her consent and that of her father, if that is what you are wondering."

"But you have known her only a week!"

"And how long should I know her?" The captain sighed, "I have spoken with Mr. Bennet and he has given his consent. I am calling on Miss Elizabeth with the intent of allowing her to come to know me."

"But a week!"

"I knew almost the first day I met her that I might wish to marry her."

He was not about to comment on his brother's attentions to Jane Bennet. They were two different men. From what he learned, his brother had a habit of falling in and out of love with some frequency. He could not approve of such dalliances; however, his brother's behaviour was apparently well known and, as far as he knew, Charles had avoided raising unwarranted expectations in the past. The captain could only hope that his brother had been equally circumspect in his approach to courting Jane Bennet although, from what little he had observed and been told, expectations were now rampant in the neighbourhood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Captain Bingley was extremely pleased with the progress of his courtship. He had called on Elizabeth with his brother and sister when the invitation to the ball was issued and was not surprised that Darcy did not accompany them given his strictures about the Bennet family. Having experienced them first hand, James could understand the man's reservations and, perhaps, if he had been raised like Darcy, with the same expectations imposed on him by parents and relatives, he might have responded similarly. However, his upbringing had been of a rougher, coarser variety and he had quickly learned to tolerate and even accept behaviours that gentle society might find uncouth. He truly could see little to fault with the Bennets. Mrs. Bennet might be vulgar and possessed of little understanding of how her behaviour reflected poorly on her family, but her concern for her daughters' welfare, if misguided in application, could hardly be disparaged. The only member of the family that caused him concern was the youngest daughter, Lydia. He had seen her type all too frequently. In a young man, such character as hers led, more likely than not, to a life of dissolute behaviour, a disregard of risks, and possibly even an early grave. Such liveliness and disregard for safety and propriety in a young woman could very well result in wanton behaviour and the ruination of her reputation. However, as he was neither her brother nor her father, he was powerless to act. Perhaps when he married Elizabeth, he could speak to her father about the girl. Something should be done.

After his brother and sister had delivered the invitation to their ball, James had entered the library – although to call it such was an insult to any respectable room purporting to serve such a purpose - whose poverty of reading material reflected poorly on his brother and he had been required to supply his own volumes should he chose to read. Such was his purpose, and a recent publication on India was to be the means of gratifying it. His business there was only in a Initial stages but the prospects were so enticing that he was endeavouring to expand his understanding of that country as much as possible. He had made one or two visits there during his naval career but only a limited exploration was possible during a two or three day visit, when matters pertaining to his ship demanded his attention. Perhaps, he thought, Elizabeth might enjoy travelling there as part of their wedding trip.

His happy rumination was disturbed by Darcy's entrance. He had clearly the same idea in mind and was of a like opinion as to the contents of the library for he also had supplied his own reading material. His presence, however, reminded the captain of another obligation and he chose to raise the matter directly, before his companion settled himself to read. The usual civilities were exchanged and Darcy had scarcely seated himself when Captain Bingley addressed him.

"Darcy, if it is not too much trouble, there is a matter I feel I must bring to your attention."

Darcy simply raised his eyes to gaze at the captain; a brief wave of his hand inviting him to proceed.

"Miss Elizabeth encountered a Mr. George Wickham at a party the other night. He claims an acquaintance with you."

Darcy's face flushed with anger and his lips curled in disgust, but he made no response for several moments before saying tersely, "It is not an acquaintance I have an interest in pursuing."

The captain smiled, "I had gathered as much from the manner of your greeting to him in Meryton."

Darcy simply scowled but made no reply.

"Mr. Wickham related a particularly scandalous story to Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy looked alarmed, "What did he say? I must know!"

James was surprised at Darcy's reaction. Nothing in Wickham's story should have produced such obvious concern.

"Mr. Wickham spoke of being denied an inheritance. That you disregarded your father's wishes." He paused only briefly before adding, "I informed Miss Elizabeth as to how unlikely it would be to disregard something specified in a will - if it is properly drawn up." His glance at Darcy was questioning and invited an explanation. He was taken aback at the relief on Darcy's countenance.

"I see! I thank you Captain for your efforts on my behalf. I will say only that Mr. Wickham has, as is his usual wont, told only part of the truth."

The Captain nodded, "I suspected as much."

Darcy smiled thinly, "My father died almost five years ago and his will did bequeath Mr. Wickham one thousand pounds which he received and, as well, directed me to advance Mr. Wickham's career as best as I could. My father went so far as to request a particular living be given to him when it became available. Shortly after my father's passing, Mr. Wickham informed me that he had no interest in taking orders but thought to pursue the study of law but lacked the funds required for such an endeavour. I confess to being extremely relieved that he had determined against taking orders." Darcy observed the Captain's quizzical look and smiled thinly. "You wonder why that should be so?"

Captain Bingley nodded, having some suspicion of what was to follow.

"I attended Mr. Wickham at school and college and was quite familiar with his want of character - his dissolute behaviour. I could think of few worse candidates for a rector and certainly did not relish placing the souls of Kympton in his care."

"And there the matter rested?"

"Indeed not! I honoured my father's wishes, paid the scoundrel the amount bequeathed and a sizeable compensation in return for his agreement to relinquish any claim to the living. As well, I learned that he had left unpaid accounts with the shopkeepers in Lambton which is a small town close to my estate. I settled his debts at the cost of several hundred pounds. However – and this is where Mr. Wickham is so very clever in his lies – he did approach me several years later and importuned me for the living, for he had spent all that he had been given, and his circumstances were, no doubt, very poor. I denied him, of course, and felt no remorse at having done so."

"Nor should you!" responded the captain, "and this is the sum of the matter?"

Darcy paused imperceptibly before replying, his tone terse, "What more could there be?"

"Nothing! To be sure!"

Darcy's manner did not invite further discussion and although James suspected that there was more to the matter than had been disclosed – for he could not forget that Darcy appeared relieved when informed of the charges against him – he could see no purpose to be achieved by an attempt to find out more and, in any event, what he had gleaned was more than sufficient for his purposes. There was, however, slightly more he wished to know.

"However, would I be correct to understand that Mr. Wickham's character is such as to involve debts, gambling and. . .women?"

Darcy nodded.

"Would you be uneasy if I imparted as much to certain people." He smiled slightly at Darcy, "As a man of business myself, I feel a certain reluctance to see others defrauded when it is within my power to prevent it."

Darcy nodded again, albeit a little reluctantly. James decided not to question his hesitancy.

"As well, Darcy, I would like to acquaint Mr. Bennet, in particular, about Mr. Wickham's proclivities. He has several young, rather silly and impressionable daughters who I have every hope of making my sisters. Their protection cannot help but be of concern."

"You are serious in your pursuit of Miss Elizabeth?"

James found it difficult to interpret his companion's manner. That mask of haughty arrogance, which had been discarded during their conversation, had descended over Darcy's features once more. With a mental shrug, he simply responded, "I am indeed."

Darcy's opinions were of no moment to him; and as he had seen nothing to suggest he had an interest in the lady and everything to suggest he deplored her family and circumstances, he was not inclined to worry about the matter at all. If Darcy disapproved of her as his wife, he could avoid their company.

"I wish you every success in your endeavours."

To Captain Bingley it sounded as if Darcy had forced himself to utter these words and he had barely acknowledged them when Darcy indicated that matters of business required his attention and withdrew. For his part, he resolved to speak with Mr. Bennet about Mr. Wickham and to the merchants who were most likely at risk.

However, there had been such a succession of rain in the following days that travel, even over a distance of three miles, was quite hazardous. He had ventured a trip to Longbourn one day when the weather gave signs of improving and stayed for over an hour comfortably ensconced in Mr. Bennet's bookroom with Elizabeth and her father. Their conversation was interesting and his appreciation for Mr. Bennet's wit and intelligence grew, although he could not be happy with the man's inclination to disparage his wife and youngest daughters. He seemed oblivious to the insult and hurt he levied, and while Mrs. Bennet did not appear to understand her husband's cruel witticisms, his daughters certainly did for the most part. He could only suppose the man to be too self-centred to even care. Unfortunately, he did not have the opportunity to enlighten them both as to some of the particulars of Wickham's doings with Darcy. James had intended to do so but, by the time he had thought to speak on the matter, the weather appeared threatening and he had to return to Netherfield. As the business of Mr. Wickham did not appear urgent, he was not particularly disturbed by the oversight.

 **Tuesday, November 26, 1811**

The night of the Netherfield ball had finally arrived. James was perfectly agreeable to complimenting his sister for having given the house a most handsome appearance. It glittered with decorations and was illuminated within by countless candles and without by torches rimming the drive to the front door. For the comfort of the ladies, a thin carpet had been laid from the drive to the entrance to prevent soiling of their gowns. His mood was so buoyant as to allow him to ignore his sister's muttering that the carpet was required to ensure Miss Elizabeth did not arrive with her petticoat six inches deep in mud.

Nothing would disturb his equanimity tonight. He would not allow it. His only concern – and it was one that he had tried unsuccessfully to push to the back of his mind – was that his dancing skills were not what they should be. He could only hope to not embarrass Miss Elizabeth and that, if he did, her forgiveness would be forthcoming. He stood watch upstairs in a room which overlooked the drive. He supposed he should stand in the receiving line but had chosen to escape that duty; however, the opportunity to enjoy Elizabeth's company for some time before their first dance could not be denied. The succession of heavy rain had prevented his calling upon her for several days and he missed her company, even more than he had expected.

As soon as he saw the Bennet carriage rolling up the drive to the entrance, he made his way downstairs. Such was his rush he arrived before everyone had debarked from the carriage and had the pleasure of assisting Elizabeth to do so.

"Captain Bingley!" She exclaimed.

"I could not forego the pleasure of leading you in, Miss Elizabeth."

He offered her one arm and the other to her elder sister who was observing them both with a slight smile.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Netherfield awaits us." He grinned at Elizabeth before turning to Jane, "Miss Bennet, may I request the honour of your second set?"

Jane smiled and gave her assent. He leaned towards her slightly, "I thought to secure it now before I dance with your sister and she warns you of my poor dancing skills."

"I am sure you are not so bad as that, Captain."

He shook his head at her, "Your sister has informed me of your wish to think well of everyone. I can only hope my dancing does not make you regret such kindness."

Jane unexpectedly giggled and Elizabeth exclaimed, "I am now becoming concerned, Captain. Am I in so very great danger?"

He smiled down at her. "I shall not alarm you further, Miss Elizabeth, but I do trust that your toes will escape serious harm."

She looked slightly dubious before replying, "I hope you are correct, Captain, else we might have to forego our walk tomorrow while my feet repair themselves."

"I will suspend no pleasure of yours, madam. We shall drive in my curricle, if necessary and if your father will permit it."

Further conversation was deferred as they moved through the receiving line and then into the ball room. Elizabeth espied Charlotte Lucas and drew the others with her as she went to greet her. In a matter of minutes they were joined by Mr. Collins whose recognition of James was cool, barely pleasant and bereft of any of his usual loquaciousness. He was civil to both of his cousins but the majority of his attentions and expressions of delight were given to Miss Lucas, and it soon was made known that she was to dance the first set with him.

Elizabeth did not tarry overlong in their company and, leaving Jane to suffer the burden of their cousin's effusions, began to move amongst the crowd on the arm of the captain. He quickly understood that she was held in considerable regard, that he was the object of her choice and that she wished her friends and neighbours to become better acquainted with him. He could not remember all the names or faces but their friendliness was never in doubt, and he received numerous expressions of the desire to further his acquaintance. To all he was polite, but took his direction from the warmth of Elizabeth's interaction with each to guide his own response. One interesting fact was disclosed. A Lieutenant Denny was heard to inform her younger sisters that Mr. Wickham would not be present for he had gone to London on urgent business.

James looked at Elizabeth and could not repress a slight smirk, "How fortuitous."

"And he said he would not avoid Mr. Darcy." replied Elizabeth.

"I believe he has reason to do so."

She looked at him quizzically.

"I shall speak with you and your father tomorrow about Mr. Wickham. I do not wish to spoil what promises to be a most enjoyable evening."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

The beginning of the first set was announced and with no little trepidation he led her into the lines. She squeezed his hand as they separated to take station. With this sign of her assurance, he found a measure of ease and, as the dance began, he was able to observe the patterns being employed and his memory thus refreshed, felt even easier. It was, nonetheless, with no small satisfaction that he manoeuvred his way through the mandated movements and did so without significant fault. His smile to her when they were once more stationary was tinged with unmistakable relief.

"I have not harmed you, I hope, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Indeed not, sir. My toes are quite undamaged. You performed quite well." She smiled at him and nodded down the line. "You need never have feared about your dancing abilities, sir. However bad you might have been, my poor cousin would have erased all memories of it with his own performance."

James followed her gaze and then could not help but grimace at Mr. Collins' effort. He could not but feel badly for Miss Lucas who must suffer all mortification of an incompetent partner. Mr. Collins, awkward and solemn, apologizing instead of attending, and often moving wrong without being aware of it, gave her all the shame and misery which a disagreeable partner, for a couple of dances, could give.

"I hope, Miss Elizabeth, that you have not been solicited for a set with your cousin."

"I have not, and pray that he will not request one; however, I may have no choice but to accept unless it is the last dance."

They were required to move once more and were silent while doing so. The captain's confidence in his skill did not allow him to focus on anything but the movements of the dance and Elizabeth was acutely aware of his concentration. Once they came to a stop, she returned to their conversation.

"I cannot but suppose that Mr. Collins has turned his matrimonial designs upon Charlotte. I must admit to some surprise."

"Do you not approve?"

Elizabeth was quiet, contemplative. It was some moments before she responded.

"I do not know and a ball is perhaps not the appropriate place to consider the matter."

James agreed and spoke briefly of his meeting with Darcy.

"I wish to speak to your father and you tomorrow about the man. As I surmised, his character is sadly wanting."

"He is such an agreeable man. I find it hard to credit that I was misled as to his character."

"He apparently is one who can easily win friends, and even more easily lose them. I have encountered several such in my life, and never to my benefit."

Their conversation turned to other, more agreeable subjects and before he was aware of it, the dance had ended. He escorted Elizabeth towards her sister and brother to effect the change in partners for Charles was to be Elizabeth's partner for the next set, and Jane, his.

"Allow me, Jane, to assure you that your toes are in no danger from your next partner. Captain Bingley is an exemplary dancer." said Elizabeth gaily.

"I had no doubt of it, sister."

"I believe, Miss Bennet, that no small amount of credit is your sister's due. She is quite nimble and well able to dodge my clumsy efforts."

"I believe Captain Bingley is fishing for compliments, Jane. We shall indulge him no further."

James bowed to Elizabeth in reply and winked before turning to Jane to lead her into the lines that were forming for the next set. He heard his brother chuckle behind him and Elizabeth's soft laugh.

James danced with Elizabeth's remaining sisters before claiming her hand again for the set before supper. The half hour that passed was filled with easy conversation that was interrupted only once by Sir William Lucas who was making his way through the set to the other side of the room. Upon perceiving James, he stopped, with a bow of superior courtesy, to compliment him on his dancing and his partner.

"I have been most highly gratified, indeed, my dear sir; such superior dancing is not often seen. Allow me to say that you and your fair partner are well matched, and that I hope to have this pleasure often repeated when a certain happy event, my dear Eliza, takes place." He glanced meaningfully at Elizabeth, drawing a faint blush to her cheeks. "It appears" he continued, "that it shall not be a singular event and I might well extend further congratulations to your family on behalf of your sister and hope you will do likewise to mine on behalf of my own daughter. But do not let me interrupt you, sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but she was inured to Sir William's civilities and only the portion of his speech that referred to her friend concerned her. James was of a like mind.

"It appears certain then that an attachment has been formed between your cousin and Miss Lucas."

"Sir William certainly thinks so and I suspect would be greatly pleased to see Charlotte settled in her own establishment."

James could see the subject was one that Elizabeth did not enjoy and gladly turned the discussion to a topic that had absorbed much of his thoughts in recent days – India. As it was one that Elizabeth was willing to share, their conversation retained their interest through the remainder of the dance and during the supper that followed. They were well removed from Mrs. Bennet and although Elizabeth could observe her mother's enthusiastic conversation, she could hear nothing of what was said, and did not repine the loss. She was certain that her mother was expounding upon the possibilities of her two eldest attaching themselves to men of some consequence, and her audience, Lady Lucas, was probably similarly engaged in promoting the match between her eldest and Mr. Collins. Whatever was said by her mother, had not pleased Mr. Darcy for he had become increasingly haughty before finally leaving the table. His presence was soon accounted for. She and James were quietly conversing when Darcy approached them and solicited Elizabeth's hand for the next set.

Her shock was such that she had accepted him before she realized that she had done so. The captain was astonished at her discomposure.

"I am sure you will find him a most agreeable partner."

Elizabeth was about to respond that she did not share his expectations when she realized that her opinion of Darcy was now one of indifference. The disdain he had shown, and the offence he had tendered her, no longer were of any importance. A gentleman of consequence found her worthy of courting and was rapidly winning her regard and esteem. She could dance with Mr. Darcy with impunity for his opinion of her was now of too little significance to bother her.

"I trust I shall." She replied.

When Darcy came to claim her for their dances, James left to secure his with Miss Lucas. When Elizabeth took her place in line, she was amazed at the surprise accorded her by her neighbours for standing opposite to Mr. Darcy. Then she recollected that he had danced only with Mr. Bingley's sisters and was no longer surprised at their wonderment. It was a signal honour. Yet she and Darcy stood for some time without speaking a word, and she could not help but compare it with the spirited exchanges she shared with Captain Bingley, something not to Mr. Darcy's credit. While disinclined to converse with him, she felt all the incivility of their silence and made some slight observation on the dance. He replied, and was again silent.

After a pause of some minutes, she addressed him a second time, "It is your turn to say something now, Mr. Darcy. I talked about the dances and you ought to make some remark on the size of the room or the number of couples."

He smiled and assured her that whatever she wished him to say, would be said.

"Very well, that reply will do for the present. Perhaps by-and-by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones; but now we may be silent."

"Do you talk by rule then, while you are dancing?"

"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for a half-hour together; and yet, for the advantage of some, conversation ought to be so arranged to allow them to say as little as possible." Her tone became a little sharp. "Even the most silent of conversationalists may on occasion speak too freely in an inappropriate situation and might have been served better by silence."

Mr. Darcy looked puzzled at her words but as she could not remove his confusion without revealing that she had overheard him at the assembly, she remained silent herself. The next few minutes required their full attention as they completed their prescribed movements. When they had returned to their stations, Darcy ventured to speak.

"I do not expect to remain much longer in Hertfordshire, Miss Bennet. I have resolved to return to town and thence to Pemberley for the Christmas season."

"I must thank you then for the singular honour you have bestowed upon me. I will never be able to explain how it came about, but I assure you that it will improve my consequence in the neighbourhood a great deal.'"

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you."

She smiled archly, "You have been here almost two full months and I am the first lady outside your own party you have deigned to honour with a dance. A great honour indeed!"

"It is an activity in which I find little pleasure unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner."

"Yes, so I was given to understand. And one cannot be introduced in a ball room?"

"Perhaps," said Darcy, "I should have judged better had I sought an introduction, I am ill-qualified to recommend myself to strangers."

"I might ask why a man of sense and education, and who has lived in the world, is ill-qualified to recommend himself to strangers?"

"You might well ask. I suppose it is because I lack that talent some people possess of conversing easily with those I have never met before. I cannot catch the tone of their conversation, or appear interested in their concerns as I have often seen done."

They were required to separate and further conversation was not possible for some minutes. When they were at last required to stop while others performed their movements, Elizabeth resumed their conversation.

"Or perhaps, Mr. Darcy, it is much like my performance on the pianoforte – in want of practice."

Darcy was silent for several minutes before he bowed slightly, saying, "I would by no means contest the point further, Miss Bennet."

She was silent for a few seconds before saying. "As you are to depart tomorrow, we shall not meet again. I shall take this opportunity to wish you a safe journey, sir."

"I thank you."

"Is your sister to join you?"

"She is."

"Then, although we have not met, please extend those wishes to her as well."

"I suspect that when I next hear of you, it will be the announcement of your engagement to Captain Bingley."

Elizabeth was surprised at the tone of his voice. If she did not understand him to hold her in some dislike, she would have believed that his words pained him. Certainly, now that she considered the matter, their conversation while dancing, had been the most agreeable she could remember with him. She realized she had not responded and immediately did so.

"Captain Bingley is an excellent gentleman and any woman would be pleased at his attentions."

"He is an agreeable man, to be sure; and I have no doubt will prove a fine husband."

Elizabeth nodded, still puzzled by a sense of regret that seemed to underlie her partners' expression, "You have, I am afraid, presumed too much. Captain Bingley has not made me an offer."

Darcy appeared as though to speak further, then shook his head, and murmured something too softly for her to hear. He did not appear to desire further conversation and, since she was of a like mind, they finished the set in silence. He returned her to the captain, bowed and her last glimpse of him was as he exited the ball room. She had, by this time, had her fill of dancing, the captain had fulfilled his obligations and, therefore, neither was unhappy to retire to seats lining the walls and spend the remainder of the evening in quiet conversation. When it became time for her to depart, she was offered the use of James' carriage to return home. Since Mrs. Bennet had schemed to have the Bennet carriage arrive late, an earlier departure was a pleasant prospect. Elizabeth found her father and eldest sister willing accomplices in their early escape from Netherfield and all were happy to arrive home more than a half hour ahead of the rest of the Bennet party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Wednesday, November 27, 1811**

"So you intend to offer for Miss Elizabeth!"

The question caught James by surprise for his brother had joined him the breakfast table and been silent for some minutes as he collected his meal and sat down to eat. Even now Charles was focused on his meal, studiously avoiding his brother's eyes. James wondered at his brother's question for he had already indicated that such was his object.

"I do."

"When?"

He chuckled, "When I am convinced the lady is ready to accept me."

"Is she not now?"

A pause of some duration persisted and Charles became increasingly uncomfortable with it but did not withdraw his question.

The captain replied slowly, "I believe that she will accept but I prefer to allow her more time to get to know me better. We are talking of a lifetime together. A brief delay now to forward our happiness in the future is a small price to pay. Nonetheless," and he grinned broadly, "I would not take it amiss if she were to indicate that she was ready now."

He looked at his brother. "And your intentions to Miss Bennet are?"

Charles swallowed, "I would wish. . .I hope to offer for her."

"I would repeat your question and inquire as to when you would do so; but I sense some hesitation."

Charles nodded, "I believe I have her regard but I am unsure."

"I cannot speak to Miss Bennet's feelings. I have not been in company with the two of you all that much. You must trust your own feelings on this, Charles; however, from what I have observed I am convinced she is far from indifferent to you."

Charles nodded slowly and his brother could see that his assurances had not been unwelcome.

"Trust yourself, Charles, and all will be well."

"Agreed. Well, I am off to town and should return in several days."

"I shall be here when you return. Is there a message you would wish me to convey to. . .Longbourn?"

Charles thought for a moment before replying.

"I have already informed Miss Bennet that I must be away and will return in a few days. There is nothing further to say at this time." He hesitated and then blurted, "Caroline and Louisa quite confuse me. They profess admiration for Miss Bennet and then in the next breath say she is not suitable to be my wife. What is your opinion?"

Hs brother laughed, "You would ask me that? Surely the answer is obvious."

"They insist that as you are determined to remain in trade, the expectations are lower and that I should look to a lady with superior connections and consequence to support my aspirations to become a gentleman and honour our father's wishes."

"I am sure you realize that I do not agree with our sisters; however, the choice must be your own, Charles. If I have learned one lesson, it is that when making a decision, one regrets an error less if it arises out of following one's own opinion than if one is guided by the opinions of others. Be your own man, Charles, and there are few decisions more important than the choice of a wife. Choose for yourself and no one else. And that shall be all the advice I tender. Contrary to our sisters' opinion, I do not believe Miss Bennet would materially detract from your aspirations. She is a gentleman's daughter after all."

James was silent for a few moments and then added, "I wonder at our sisters on occasion. Do they not realize the great insult they pay our father when they speak so disrespectfully of merchants and trades people? It is their own background they disparage and I cannot help but suspect that it does them no favours with those whose esteem they so covet."

Charles wore a most thoughtful expression as he left the room and his brother could only hope that he would not allow his sisters to determine his course. He would not interfere unless his sisters became overbearing and his counsel sought.

A slight mist and cold breeze had settled in and made driving the curricle an unpleasant option; and so today he chose to ride his small carriage to Longbourn. It was oddly quiet when he arrived there and he could only suppose that Mrs. Bennet and her daughters were still abed resting from their exertions of the night before. He was shown into the drawing room, to find only Elizabeth, Jane and Mr. Bennet to greet him and he was not sorry for the absence of the others. After a few minutes speaking of the pleasures of the night before, he mentioned that his brother had left for town but expected to return in several days. The news was clearly not unexpected although the reaction of Jane was.

"He is definitely to return then?" she pressed softly. He became aware of a touch of anxiety in her manner.

"He said as much to me, Miss Bennet, and, since I have no intention of leaving, I am quite sure he will return."

Mr. Bennet interjected, "Jane was somewhat perplexed because Miss Bingley has apparently spoken of her plans to return to town and that her brother would accompany her."

"I believe Mr. Darcy plans to leave soon for his estate in Derbyshire to spend Christmas there with his sister." added Elizabeth.

"He intimated as much to me as well; however, Miss Bennet, I can only relay what my brother imparted to me this morning. He intends to return in several days. As to my sisters' intentions, I cannot say for they have not spoken to me of them." He shrugged, "It would not surprise me greatly if they remove to town for the Christmas season, but that would in no way impinge on Charles or me."

As everyone seemed satisfied with this situation, he thought it time to raise the purpose of his call.

"Miss Elizabeth informed me several days past of a conversation she had with a Mr. George Wickham. Has she informed you of what was told her?"

Jane and Mr. Bennet admitted she had.

"I spoke with Mr. Darcy several nights past and he has clarified the matter greatly. He did not provide proof of his words but assured me that it was available, if required. In essence, Mr. Wickham's charges are the basest of slanders. The living he was promised was rejected by him and he received compensation – quite a large amount actually. More than sufficient to have allowed him to learn a profession. He apparently wasted the funds because he returned a few years later demanding the living. Mr. Darcy was well within his rights to refuse him."

"I should expect so!" declared Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth nodded slowly. Jane looked distressed.

"Surely there has been some misunderstanding. There was such truth in Mr. Wickham's looks."

Captain Bingley shook his head. "I am sorry to distress you, Miss Bennet, but the matter seems perfectly clear. Mr. Wickham received and wasted a substantial sum of money and that is not the worst of the charges. Mr. Darcy was reluctant to be specific but he knows Mr. Wickham well and declared him totally unsuitable to be a clergyman. I have no doubt as to the veracity of the charge."

"Unsuitable?" Inquired Mr. Bennet.

"I understand he is not to be trusted in any particular and young women may well be in some danger. It is not a matter that can be ignored"

Elizabeth gasped. "What do you intend?"

"You believe me to have some intentions on this matter, Miss Elizabeth?"

He was pleased that she so quickly understood that he would not stand by and allow someone to harm her family.

She smiled, and he returned it.

"You are indeed correct, Miss Elizabeth. I intend to leave here shortly to speak to some of the shopkeepers in Meryton. If Mr. Wickham's character is as I expect, he may already have begun to incur debts in town. Mr. Darcy suggested that Mr. Wickham has been reluctant to settle his accounts in the past."

He turned to Mr. Bennet, "I plan to speak to the shopkeepers but I am largely unknown here in Meryton and. . ."

"Not so unknown as all that!" giggled Elizabeth.

"Perhaps not but, nonetheless, my task would be easier if you, Mr. Bennet, or Miss Elizabeth, were to accompany me."

"When do you propose to do so?" Inquired Mr. Bennet.

"I had thought today – immediately, if possible. Are you to accompany me, Mr. Bennet?"

James could see that the expenditure of such effort did not suit that gentleman. He had not really expected that it would. Elizabeth must have come to the same conclusion for she quickly offered to replace her father whose consent was given, a little hesitantly. The captain was uncertain whether Mr. Bennet's reluctance was due to a concern for propriety or a wish to not have his family engaged in the business at all. Nonetheless, to Meryton he and Elizabeth were to go and, if after their transactions were complete, they seized the opportunity to drive aimlessly for an hour or so, who was to know?

As it happened, they were able to complete the main part of their business in less than two hours. Mr. Wickham had not been in Meryton long enough to have accumulated an excessively large number of unpaid accounts. Only a dozen shops had extended him credit. The largest amount was held at the local tavern – a matter of three pounds. James had chosen to settle Wickham's debts which in total amounted to less than fifteen pounds – a sum made more substantial by the fact that it had been accumulated in less than a fortnight.

Elizabeth had not questioned his actions during their interviews with the various shopkeepers, but now that they were alone, could not repress her curiosity.

"Why have you paid Mr. Wickham's debts, Captain?"

James was struck by the formality of her address and wondered if she would object to less formal terms when they were alone.

"Would it be too forward, do you suppose," He asked, "if we, when alone, address each other as James and Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was slightly taken aback at this request for such familiarity was reserved for only the closest of family and friends. A few moments thought, however, allowed her to realize that she would enjoy such familiarity and Captain Bingley was now clearly one of that select group. And, as they were courting, such familiarity in private was hardly too improper.

"I see no reason why not, James."

He smiled and nodded, "Then allow me to answer your question, Elizabeth. I had not intended to buy his debts; the amounts are not so very great individually; but taken together, they represent an amount sufficient to deter Mr. Wickham should he take my interference amiss."

Elizabeth frowned. "Do you believe him. . .violent, James." She savoured his name and the pleasure of using it.

"I do not know, but it may provide some deterrence and the cost is not a concern given what I am protecting."

Elizabeth blushed for his words had been accompanied by the warmest of looks and she was quickly coming to the belief that she would wish this man to offer for her and that he need have no fear of her acceptance. She was only surprised at the speed with which her affections had become engaged and worried that she might be acting with too much haste. She returned to the matter of their visit to the various shops.

"I believe, James, that you have made a few friends here in Meryton."

"If I did, it was because I was accompanied by a young lady that they all admire. Your presence made my task much easier."

"It was good to warn them of Mr. Wickham's proclivities and, as well, to impart the knowledge that Mr. Darcy was the source of your information. If Mr. Wickham is inclined to repeat his tale of misfortune, I would hope now that few will believe it." She was paused briefly in thought, "Mr. Darcy is not well regarded here and your support will undoubtedly improve people's view of him."

"What did Darcy do, apart from displaying his usual haughty manners, to create such a dislike? I can assure you that I was not blind to the perception held of him here, and it is most puzzling."

"I fear that I must take some of the blame." replied Elizabeth and frowned in embarrassment. James waited patiently for her to continue which she did after a minute or two.

"Mr. Darcy had the misfortune to insult me and, to a lesser extent, the other young ladies in the neighbourhood at the assembly where we first made his acquaintance. His first offence was to refuse to dance with anyone but your sisters and then, after what I concede was some very vigorous importuning on the part of your brother, he refused to dance with me specifically, saying I was not handsome enough to tempt him."

James winced and pursed his lips before muttering, "Foolish, foolish man. And this was said where people could hear?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, and this is where my behaviour was not without fault. Only I overheard him, but I was so incensed that I repeated it to Miss Lucas and made a joke of it. From there it spread widely as I am sure you can appreciate. But even that might not have sunk his character to everyone's eyes, if he had not made his disdain for us all so very obvious. He refused to speak with or even be introduced to anyone."

"I have heard," said the captain slowly, "that his manner is not so very different in town at such affairs. With those he knows well, I am told he is amiable, although I have never heard him described as overly talkative. However I am not included amongst select company so I cannot speak from personal knowledge. And," he glanced down at Elizabeth and smiled, "I would not be too harsh upon yourself, Elizabeth. He certainly merited censure for saying such a thing in a public setting."

Little more was said on the matter. Elizabeth was not satisfied that her behaviour had been at all appropriate and vowed that, in the future, she would be less hasty to disparage anyone based on a single poor first impression. True, Mr. Darcy had been uncivil, but he had not meant his words to be overheard and that she had spoken ill of him because her own vanity had been hurt, spoke poorly of her character. It was a mistake she hoped not to repeat.

She and James returned to Longbourn where he was invited to remain and partake of dinner with them that evening. The day was spent quite enjoyably at Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet had retired early to her chambers complaining of a headache; Mr. Collins was absent, undoubtedly courting Miss Lucas; and Elizabeth's two youngest sisters had gone to visit friends and recount their triumphs of the ball. The absence of all four was not regretted by those that remained. Their presence would certainly not have allowed for a most enjoyable day of conversation, chess and a chaperoned meandering around Longbourn's park. The dinner was to Mrs. Bennet's usual excellent standards and thus it was quite late when Captain Bingley returned to Netherfield. His reception there was not what he had expected.

He entered the drawing room to find his sisters and Darcy in a close conference. Mr. Hurst was, as usual, sprawled out on a sopha, asleep. Caroline was the first to greet him.

"I fail to understand the attraction of Longbourn and Miss Eliza. . .Elizabeth!"

He looked at her amusedly, "I should be surprised if you did, Caroline, but I assure you, most men would quite understand the attraction, as you call it." He flicked a glance at Darcy but that gentleman's countenance was as impenetrable as ever.

Caroline huffed and was clearly about to remonstrate further until she saw her brother's gaze fasten on her face. Swallowing her comment, she directed her attack to another matter.

"We are all about to leave for town. I assume you will accompany us?"

He smiled, "You assume quite incorrectly, Caroline. Why would I do so? I can be quite comfortable here until Charles returns. It is a matter of a few days only, after all."

'Oh, I am sure that, now he is in town, Charles will not wish to return. His business will almost assuredly take more time than he anticipates and once he experiences the pleasures of good society, I have no doubt that Hertfordshire's. . . attractions will fade from his mind."

"You are convinced of that, are you? And you as well, Louisa?"

Louisa nodded and echoed her sister's misgivings.

"James, you may have chosen to align yourself with the Bennets but that does not justify Charles doing so as well. They are quite beneath us and it is a connection that should not be pursued."

"And yet I have done so, and once Miss Elizabeth and I are wed," he heard an audible gasp from Miss Bingley and he looked at her in some amazement "How can you be surprised? I have made my intentions quite clear. I intend to wed Miss Elizabeth. All that remains is to convince her that she will be happy as my wife. "

"Convince her! My dear brother she will fall over herself accepting you." sneered Caroline.

He glared at her. "There is clearly a major distinction between the characters of properly reared young women like Miss Elizabeth and her older sister, and those like yourself, Caroline." He turned to Louisa, "And I include you in this as well."

"You both," he continued, "have no understanding of the character and wishes of such women. For you, the character of the man you marry counts for little and his estate and consequence count for everything. I have been in Miss Bennet's company - and Miss Elizabeth's - sufficiently to understand that while they hope to marry prudently, their primary wish is for a husband they can respect and who respects them. They do not pursue a gentleman - particularly one who has evinced no interest." He flicked his eyes to Darcy once more and noticed him shifting uncomfortably.

He looked back at Caroline and continued, "In fact, they pursue not all. Miss Bennet has made no overtures to Charles that I have observed. The attentions have been his doing, and his alone. She has received them most properly."

"I am surprised," said Mrs. Hurst, "that if you feel so strongly, you have not pursued Jane's hand. She is the most beautiful of the sisters, after all."

He grinned at her, "There we must disagree once more. Even if Charles were not enamoured of Miss Bennet, I find her younger sister suits me very well indeed and I certainly do not believe her inferior in point of beauty."

"She cares not for him, you must realize that." cried Caroline. "And she will accept his offer should he make one. Her mother will not allow her to refuse. Mrs. Bennet made her intentions known to us all at the ball."

"I do not claim to know the state of Miss Bennet's heart, nor whether she could resist her mother's persuasion; but I can say with assurance that Mr. Bennet will not force her to marry against her inclination. I am, as well, convinced that the characters of Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are such as to not allow them to marry for mercenary reasons. I suggest, sister, that it would be wise not to impute your motives to others. I have already spoken to our brother on this and informed him that, to the best of my knowledge, Miss Bennet is not indifferent to him."

"How can you be so confident that Mr. Bennet would support his daughter. Such a marriage would certainly be the salvation of his family." exclaimed Darcy.

"Because Mr. Bennet had no intention of requiring Miss Elizabeth to marry her cousin who stands to inherit Longbourn. Such a match would just as surely benefit his family after his passing."

Caroline scoffed, "You were paying your attentions, were you not? What more would he need?"

"I have given no assurances in regard of his family, nor have I been asked for them. The problem may well arise but I doubt anything is imminent and he has other family to call upon for assistance. I shall undoubtedly be asked to contribute and will do so as a member of the family. I see nothing to be particularly concerned about."

Louisa subsided and Caroline snorted, but he ignored them both.

"Now," he said, "if you have nothing further to discuss, I shall retire."

"You are determined to remain here then?"

"I am," he replied, suddenly tired of their importuning.

"We are all leaving for town, nonetheless. And Mr. Darcy, as well."

He shrugged, looked at his sisters for a few moments, waiting to see if they had anything further to add. They did not.

"I may well leave the house before you take your departure. If so, I wish you all a safe journey. Please inform Charles I await his return."

James rather doubted that any such message would be delivered and wondered if he should send a letter to his brother. He decided that if Charles did not return as expected, he would do exactly that. He was certain his sisters would waste little time trying to convince their brother to remain in town. If Charles bowed to such pressure, he would interfere only to the extent of assuring him of his support and intention to remain at Netherfield. He could only hope that his brother's resolve was firm. If it was not, then Miss Bennet might well suffer disappointed hopes, but her future felicity in marriage might be better served, if such were the case, by another who possessed of more firmness of will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Thursday, November 28, 1811**

The volume of business correspondence that greeted James when he came down the next morning was so great that he was forced to send his regrets to Longbourn that he would be unable to call until the following morning. He had been working for more than an hour when the desire to partake of more substance than a cup of tea drove him to the dining room where breakfast was being readied. He was soon joined by Darcy, then the Hursts and, after a while, by Caroline.

Darcy, as ever, was mostly silent throughout, answering such questions as were directed to him as concisely as possible, and initiating no conversation of his own. Mr. Hurst had no attention for anything other than his food, and his wife, only slightly more. It was left to Caroline to converse and, having her brother at her disposal, she sought once more to change his mind about accompanying them to town. Her effort met with as much success as before; she finally huffed in exasperation, refused to speak with him further - for which he gave silent thanks - and turned her focus to Darcy.

"You are to travel to town also, Mr. Darcy."

He nodded.

"I thought you were planning to travel to Pemberley, Darcy." inquired the Captain.

"I must collect my sister. We shall depart the day after next."

Caroline had clearly hoped he would remain in town for longer. "When do you expect to return to town, Mr. Darcy? I do so miss dear Miss Darcy and was hoping to enjoy her company this winter. I would hope you shall not remain in the country much past the new year."

"I have made no plans to return so soon, Miss Bingley. I have no doubt we will return but it may not be for several months – March perhaps. I have much work awaiting me at Pemberley."

Caroline attempted to mask her dismay, but Darcy gave no sign of noticing her response. The captain smiled. Would his sister never learn that the man did not have any intentions towards her? He sighed quietly.

Their meal completed, all that remained was to collect their baggage, order the carriages and be on their way; however, before this occurred, James, who had returned to his correspondence, was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

"I wish to offer my congratulations, Captain Bingley." said Darcy. "I understand that it is premature but I have found Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be a most unusual young lady and believe she shall suit you very well. If her circumstances had been otherwise. . ." He shook his head briefly, "It is for the best, I believe. She is a remarkable woman. Quite singular in my opinion."

He offered his hand and the captain grasped it firmly as they shook and expressed his thanks. He wondered at Darcy's words as he watched him walk out of the room. Had the man admired Elizabeth? He could quite understand him doing so, although he had certainly given no sign of any attraction. He thought of the insulting comment Elizabeth had overheard and wondered if Darcy realized that she had held him in some dislike. Probably not, for her manners to him had never been other than civil and James himself had only come to learn of her dislike from her own revelations. Circumstances, Darcy had said. Could that mean her want of fortune and connections? Perhaps even the vulgarity of her mother and younger sisters? Darcy was such a fastidious gentleman that such consideration must inevitably carry a great deal of weight with him. He shrugged. It was not as though he and Elizabeth would be in Darcy's company a great deal in the future. His attention returned to his correspondence. A note from his solicitor suggested waiting on the Common Licence until a date for the wedding was set as the licence would be valid for fifteen days only. He penned his agreement and turned to another letter. His ship, the Scarborough Star, had departed on schedule for New Orleans with her cargo and. . .

 **Friday, November 29, 1811**

James arrived at his usual time before Elizabeth broke her fast and left his carriage in Longbourn's stables. With Elizabeth on his arm and a maid trailing behind, they set out for what was likely to be a brief excursion, for the temperature had dropped overnight and the wind was raw.

Something was once more clearly bothering Elizabeth and her reluctance to reveal the matter suggested that it had to do with either her family or his or, he thought whimsically, both. The latter supposition proved correct. His sister, Caroline, had taken it upon herself to pen a letter to Jane, and the message contained therein had created no small amount of concern for that lady. After some questioning, he was able to discover that his sister had written to impart two important pieces of information. The first that her brother, Charles, was unlikely to return to Netherfield and, the second, that Charles admired Miss Darcy, the sister of Mr. Darcy, a great deal and that Caroline had hopes that an attachment would be formed between them.

James walked in silence for some minutes. His sister's actions were unexpected but not surprising. Her claims were difficult to refute for he had no assurance that Charles would return once Caroline interfered with his plans, and little firm knowledge of any relationship between his brother and Miss Darcy. Nonetheless, he was convinced that his sister's intent was to persuade their brother to remain in London and to mislead Miss Bennet as to Charles' affections.

Elizabeth grew increasingly concerned at his thoughtful mien.

"I had not, James, accorded much creditability to your sister's claims, but your silence worries me, I admit."

He placed his hand atop and pressed firmly.

"I cannot, I fear, provide absolute assurance that Caroline's words are false, although I believe them so. In regards of Miss Darcy, I am not aware of any particular attachment between her and Charles and he has never spoken of such to me, something I believe he would have done if an attachment had been formed. I also do not believe him so capricious as to pay his attentions to your sister while also forwarding an attachment with another. That would be extremely dishonourable and my brother is not such a man, Elizabeth. As well, it is my understanding that Miss Darcy is but fifteen or sixteen and has not yet even been presented to society. I cannot see Mr. Darcy permitting a courtship under such circumstances. Finally, I do not see how Charles could even pursue Miss Darcy as she is to leave for Pemberley with her brother in two days and shall be gone for some months. No. No. I cannot credit my sister's words on that matter at all."

"So this, as I suspected, may be a case of Miss Bingley wishing to discourage my sister?"

"That seems most probable."

"And, as to his return?"

He shook his head in frustration. "I simply cannot say what he will do. He has said he will return and I expect him to do so, if only to ensure I am not left without any company; but Caroline may persuade him to remain."

Elizabeth huffed in exasperation, "Jane will be very much hurt should he not return."

"Her heart has been engaged then?"

"Of course, can you not tell?"

"I am afraid your sister's serenity of countenance defeats my understanding of her feelings, Elizabeth. I thought it possible but was unsure. I believe my brother also is somewhat uncertain."

Elizabeth sighed, "You are not the first to say as much. Charlotte Lucas made a very similar observation some weeks ago; but surely, your brother, who has been in her company and attended her more closely than anyone, cannot doubt her affections. Surely he cannot!"

"I hope that you are correct, Elizabeth. But Charles did tell me he was uncertain of her regard for him. You must understand that I could not assure him of your sister's affections as I did not know them. Her countenance is not one to be read easily by one who can claim only a slight acquaintance. I did tell Charles that I believed your sister was not indifferent to him, but more than that I could not venture to say. My advice to him was essentially to be ruled by his own opinions – to act on his own judgement, rather than that of his sisters or his friend or even mine."

"Is there naught that you can do? Surely he will listen to your advice."

"I would not have you believe that I will not speak strongly on your sister's behalf, for I will, given your assurances as to her feelings. My sisters were not pleased that I am calling on you but I have silenced them on that matter, but it is Charles' responsibility to defend his choice. I will support him, of course, but his dislike of argument and dispute may not serve him well."

"I wonder at your being so very blunt about your brother and sisters, James."

"Would you have me lie or dissemble about a matter that is so important to you? If you cannot trust my word or that I will always act in our interests, what hope is there for our future?"

They walked in a companionable silence for several minutes before Elizabeth spoke again.

"I was sorry you could not call at Longbourn yesterday."

James was heartened to learn she had wished for his company.

"As was I. It was an unfortunate event. I received drafts of several contracts that had to be reviewed on an urgent basis."

"Your business follows you, I see. I can hardly fault your diligence although it does leave me the poorer for your company."

"You may be assured, Elizabeth, that I will never place my business ahead of my wife and family."

Elizabeth did not immediately respond. Her thoughts were on her Uncle Gardiner who had chosen to live within sight of his warehouses in order to have more time for his wife and their children. It was, she understood, a delicate balance. A man must work to provide security for those dependent upon him. She had ample proof of the unhappiness that arose when a man did not accept that responsibility - or did so lackadaisically.

"I am not insensible, James, as to the need for a man to pursue his business. I have the good example of my Uncle Gardiner before me so I would not have you believe I was finding fault. It is simply that I have come to anticipate with pleasure your visits."

"I look forward to meeting your uncle and aunt."

"You will like them, I am sure; and they you, for I have already written my aunt of our courtship and they are pleased for me. My uncle, according to Aunt Gardiner, is interested in discussing your naval career, for he is an avid reader of the gazetted articles about the Royal Navy's exploits." She paused only briefly before saying, "I confess I do not understand how matters work in the navy. In the militia, I am told, one can acquire a commission – even purchase one in the regulars. It is not the same in the navy?"

"Indeed it is not. Quite the reverse, actually." He barked a laugh, "I have, on more than one occasion, encountered an army officer – a colonel or general, most frequently – who is quite displeased at the navy's habit of rewarding merit by promotion. It offends their. . .sensibilities that a parson's son from Norfolk could rise to the rank of an admiral."

At her puzzled expression, he shook his head in bemusement, "Did you think Lord Nelson, hero of Copenhagen, the Nile and Trafalgar, was some noble's son? Indeed he was a parson's son and not even the eldest I believe."

"Oh!"

"I will not suggest that connections are not at work in the navy but I have heard of midshipmen who remain so for years because they fail to pass the examination by senior captains who sit to determine their capability for command. It is a harsh life with severe rules but a competent man can rise in the profession."

"As you have done." She made no attempt to mask her admiration.

"I was fortunate, I admit. I served with several notable captains. In fact, I owe my promotion to the success enjoyed by such a one."

"Now I am intrigued, James. Please explain."

He could not describe the particulars of the engagement that had won him his promotion to captain. Even now he had the occasional nightmare of that action. He doubted her sensibilities could survive the thought of blood coating the decks of a ship and running down its sides. Even he wished to banish such sights from his memory. He inhaled to calm his thoughts.

"I was first Lieutenant on the Argus, a thirty-two gun frigate,. . ."

"Frigate?"

He spent a few minutes explaining the ranks assigned to ships and their fundamental purpose.

"As I said, it was the year four and I was first lieutenant on the Argus. Captain Howell commanded her. We were stationed in Barbados and patrolling north searching for French vessels in the Windward Islands. We encountered two of them – a frigate carrying the same weight of guns as ourselves and a barque of some ten guns. It was a. . .fierce action and we eventually prevailed, sinking the barque and capturing the frigate. I was given the honour of sailing our prize home and, as is quite often the case when a particularly noteworthy action takes place, the first lieutenant was promoted to captain."

"So you were made captain of your prize?"

He laughed. "I wish that it had been so but once she was made seaworthy, the command of her was given to a more senior officer. She was too fine a vessel for a newly made captain. No, I was given command of an older frigate of twenty-eight guns – the Belleton – the Old Belle the lads called her."

"Oh! That seems quite unfair."

"I had no complaints, I assure you, Elizabeth. The 'Belle' served me quite well until I was given command two years later of a larger, more modern vessel."

"You speak so warmly of the navy, I wonder at your leaving it."

He was quiet for some minutes and she could not, for the first time, discern the direction of his thoughts. This must be, she thought, how he appeared to the men he commanded. There was a remoteness to his demeanour that was quite foreign to her and she wondered at its cause. Finally he responded.

"My last action was rather horrendous, Elizabeth. I received several wounds that laid me ashore for some months. I could have returned to sea when I had recovered but as my father was ill and he wanted me to quit the navy – to avoid having myself killed I suppose – I honoured his wish. It was not as difficult as it might seem for I had tired of the life. It happened that, during my recovery, he consulted me on some matters of business which I dealt with to his satisfaction and, to my surprise, my own. And then there was the Rebecca."

"Rebecca?"

"She was a schooner rigged ship – she could carry about a hundred ton or so – not big but fast, very fast. I doubt another ship could touch her. Certainly none of the frenchies' vessels. She shows her wake to them all." He smiled down at her but she thought his eyes saw something else - most probably this ship, the Rebecca. "I bought her using some of my prize money and put her to work carrying wares that were very expensive and which, if first to hit the auctioneer's block, would bring premium prices. I made almost three thousand pounds clear on her first voyage and she made two more within the twelvemonth. I decided to resign my commission then and there, and have not regretted it since."

"I wonder at your not seeking a wife, sir, as so many men seem to do."

He chuckled, "Who is to say I did not?"

"And one could not be found in three years, James? I must question your diligence."

"I admit I was not in active pursuit of a wife. My business was in its infant stages and commanded a great deal of my time. But I can also assure you that there was no want of young ladies presented for my approval."

"Your standards were so very high, then?"

"Indeed they were and still are. I could not settle on one until I walked into my brother's house in Hertfordshire."

"You settled on me at our first meeting?"

"Almost – it was the second, I believe." He chuckled, "Oddly precipitous for a cautious man of business, is it not?"

"Indeed it is, but perhaps it is a reflection of your years in the navy."

"It does tend to make men decisive – one cannot progress unless one knows one's mind and is prepared to take some risks."

"Am I such a risk?"

"Fishing for a compliment, Elizabeth? I consider you a prize – a most valuable prize and one well worth winning."

"Like your frigate, then?" She teased.

"Even more beautiful and, if you understood a sailor, you would appreciate the compliment. We are a strange breed and find few things more beautiful than a ship under a full rig of sail. You shall, I hope, come to understand some day."

They were, by this time, near the entrance of Longbourn and from the sounds inside, the family was gathering at the breakfast table. Shedding their outerwear, Elizabeth and James joined them in the dining room and began filling their plates. Their walk had increased their hunger, warm food and tea was laid out and they were not slow to satisfy their appetites. Conversation burbled around them, none of it of particular significance. Mrs. Bennet was her usual garrulous self and Mr. Bennet did not deviate from his customary silence. He occasionally exerted himself to mock one or another of his daughters to which they appeared oblivious. The Captain could never be sure whether such disregard arose because of the poverty of their understanding or simply because they held little regard for Mr. Bennet's cutting wit.

He was quite prepared to ignore their chatter when something Lydia said captured his attention. He turned to Elizabeth.

"You encountered Mr. Wickham yesterday?"

She nodded. "We walked into Meryton and he greeted us there. Lydia was most unhappy that he did not attend the ball for she had quite expected him to dance with her. She was not reluctant to make him aware of her dissatisfaction."

"How. . .what excuses did he make for his absence?"

"He claimed that matters of pressing business required him to travel the day before." She lowered her voice as she added, "However, Mr. Wickham confided to me that he deliberately avoided the ball out of a sincere wish not to discompose your brother. He claimed a desire to avoid a scene between Mr. Darcy and himself."

The captain covered his lips with his napkin to conceal a smile. "How very. . .thoughtful of Mr. Wickham."

"Yes, was it not? If I harbour any doubts as to Mr. Wickham's character – which I do not – he has certainly proven the falsity of his story. A man assured of the rightness of his position would not have hesitated to attend."

Lydia and Catherine's voices increased in volume as they discussed the officers they had encountered the day before.

Lydia was particularly ebullient. "I quite told Mr. Wickham how disappointed I was that he did not attend the ball. He assured me that it was only the demands of urgent business that called him away."

"They are to call on Longbourn today." Said Catherine eagerly.

"Oh yes!" cried her mother, for whom the prospect of officers was as delightful as it was for her daughters. "They shall be quite welcome."

"And Mr. Wickham is ever so handsome in his regimentals." exclaimed Lydia.

James looked at Mr. Bennet expecting him to bring this discussion to a close – to prohibit Mr. Wickham's presence at Longbourn. He was to be disappointed for Mr. Bennet said nothing. Elizabeth grew restless.

'I do not believe, from what I have learned, that Mr. Wickham's company should be encouraged." she said.

Mr. Bennet's eyebrow twitched and Mrs. Bennet was vociferous in her disagreement.

"How can you speak so, Lizzy? The officers are uniformly charming and perhaps one of them shall marry one of my daughters."

"I do not believe that marriage to one whose profession is to harm a fellow man would make a satisfactory husband." Intoned Mary.

"Oh hush, Mary. We do not need Fordyce now." cried her mother.

"And just because you have a suitor, Lizzy, is no call to deny us the pleasure of a fine gentleman like Mr. Wickham." said Lydia heatedly.

James could see Elizabeth was increasingly disturbed and spoke before she could do so.

"I am not convinced, Miss Lydia, that Mr. Wickham is as fine a gentleman as you claim. I would urge caution, for a charming manner can hide a not-so-charming character."

Lydia gazed at him blankly, her comprehension unable, it appeared, to grasp that a man's appearance could be at odds with his true character.

Mrs. Bennet's faith in officers was undiminished.

"I am sure that you are mistaken, Captain Bingley. The officers have been most gentlemanly, and most attentive to my girls," Mrs. Bennet smiled warmly at Lydia.

"I do not wish to decry Mr. Wickham's character, Mrs. Bennet, but in the fortnight he has been in Meryton, he accumulated almost fifteen pounds in accounts with local shopkeepers."

"Fifteen pounds!" gasped Catherine, "Why that is as much as my allowance for a year!"

"And almost a fifth of Mr. Wickham's income for a year. It is a prodigious sum to run up in a fortnight, is it not, Mr. Bennet?"

Mr. Bennet, thus challenged, could only nod.

"Fifteen pounds!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet once more, as the enormity of the sum pierced her consciousness. "In a fortnight?"

James simply nodded, wondering how matters would develop. Mrs. Bennet, who might be flighty and possessed of a mean intelligence, was however, quite aware that such a sum was excessive and spoke poorly of the individual concerned.

"Is it wise, Mr. Bennet, that we should encourage Mr. Wickham's company at Longbourn?"

Mr. Bennet looked at his two youngest daughters. Lydia's countenance was mulish and it appeared she was not of a mind to see a favourite discouraged from paying his attentions for such a cause. Catherine was more conflicted, her glance switching between her mother, James and her father. Lydia's protests were not long in being heard until finally Mr. Bennet angrily rose from the table saying, "It appears I am not to be allowed even one peaceful meal. I am to my bookroom and do not wish to be disturbed by anyone." He paused only briefly, "But let it be clearly understood that Mr. Wickham is not to be welcomed here at Longbourn."

Lydia's expression was mutinous but in the face of her father's command and her mother's acquiescence, she could do naught but pout and sulk.

Once they had finished their breakfast, the captain was required to make his excuses to Elizabeth.

"I cannot stay, for my clerk is due to arrive shortly. We have considerable business to transact and I doubt that I can return before this evening."

"You will return after dinner?" she paused, "Your clerk is welcome also."

"I shall come, of course, but I believe he intends to return to town tonight, although I shall make every attempt to change his mind on the matter."

James returned – alone – to spend a quiet evening with Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet was in full voice and her effusions as she attempted to promote the match between Elizabeth and the captain were a source of considerable amusement for him and mortification for her daughter. Attempts to deflect Mrs. Bennet were largely unsuccessful until a chance remark on the prospect of his brother returning captured her thoughts and then it was but a short step to the contemplation of a match between her eldest daughter and Charles Bingley. Even Jane's serenity was not proof against her mother's enthusiasm as she waxed fulsomely on the desirability of having two daughters so advantageously married. The countenances of both Jane and Elizabeth were red with embarrassment and the captain wondered if Elizabeth would draw blood for she was nibbling on her lip with great determination.

Eventually, Mrs. Bennet appeared to exhaust the topic that was of greatest interest to her and took up another challenge. She had not been blind to Mr. Collins' lack of interest in her daughters once he could no longer court Elizabeth. Nor had she missed his attentions to Charlotte Lucas; however, as no announcement of an engagement had been made and, as the gentleman was to leave the next morning, she had not completely buried her hopes that he might consider Mary or even Catherine for his wife.

Neither Elizabeth nor the captain was as sanguine on the subject given Sir Williams' revelation at the Netherfield ball. In addition, the captain had noticed the gentleman's air of suppressed excitement and could not but wonder at the cause. While none of the events that were shortly to follow vouchsafed an answer, his suspicions had been aroused.

As Mr. Collins was to begin his journey too early on the morrow to see any of the family, the ceremony of leave-taking was performed when the captain moved to depart; and Mrs. Bennet expressed, with great politeness and cordiality, how happy they should be to see Mr. Collins at Longbourn again, whenever his other engagements might allow him to visit them.

"My dear Madam," he replied, "this invitation is particularly gratifying, because it is what I have been hoping to receive; and you may be very certain that I shall avail myself of it as soon as possible."

They were all astonished; and Mr. Bennet, who could by no means wish for so speedy a return, immediately said, "But is there not danger of Lady Catherine's disapprobation here, my good sir? You had better neglect your relations, than run the risk of offending your patroness."

"My dear sir, " replied Mr. Collins, "I am particularly obliged to you for this friendly caution, and you may depend upon my not taking so material a step without her ladyship's concurrence."

"You cannot be too much on your guard. Risk anything rather than her displeasure; and if you find it likely to be raised by your coming to us again, which I should think exceedingly probable, stay quietly at home, and be satisfied that we shall take no offence."

"Believe me, my dear sir, my gratitude is warmly excited by such affectionate attention; and depend upon it, you will speedily receive from me a letter of thanks for this, as well as for every other mark of your regard during my stay in Hertfordshire. As for my fair cousins, though my absence may not be long enough to render it necessary, I shall now take the liberty of wishing them health and happiness."

James did not delay his own departure that evening and, as he was to learn the next day from Elizabeth, there followed his departure considerable speculation amongst the ladies as to what Mr. Collins could intend that he meditated such a quick return. Mrs. Bennet wished to understand by it that he thought of paying his addresses to one of her younger girls. Mary might be prevailed on to accept him for she rated his abilities much higher than any of the others; there was a solidity in his reflections which often struck her, and though by no means so clever as herself, she thought that if encouraged to read and improve himself by such an example as hers, he might become a very agreeable companion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Saturday, November 30, 1811**

When James arrived that morning at his usual time before breakfast to walk with Elizabeth, they chose to remain in close proximity to the house because the day had proven rather blustery and cold. They spoke of Mr. Collins who departed as planned that morning, and speculated on the reasons behind his intention to return.

"Mama believes he might still pursue Mary, but I cannot believe it possible for his attentions to Charlotte were quite unmistakable and then there was Sir William's words. Yet Mr. Collins said nothing before he left."

As the captain's thoughts were similar to hers, their speculation could not provide much material for consideration and topics of greater interest consumed their time until they returned to the house. They had barely finished their breakfast when Miss Lucas called and asked to speak in private with Elizabeth. She consented and they removed to the small parlour where they could speak in confidence. They conversed for a short while and, as Elizabeth was to relate to him afterwards, it was a most awkward exchange. For Miss Lucas had indeed accepted an offer of marriage from Mr. Collins.

The possibility of Mr. Collins' fancying himself in love with her friend had first occurred to Elizabeth when he secured her friend's hand for the first two dances at the Netherfield ball And her father appeared to confirm it. But that Charlotte could encourage him, seemed almost as far from possibility as that Elizabeth could have encourage him herself. Her astonishment was consequently so great as to overcome at first the bounds of decorum, and she admitted, after Charlotte had taken her leave, that she was ashamed to confess that she had cried out, "Engaged to Mr. Collins! My dear Charlotte, impossible!"

"I am heavily ashamed of myself, James, for my outburst clearly disconcerted Charlotte, but only briefly. Perhaps she had anticipated my reaction for she replied quite calmly that just because Mr. Collins could not secure my good opinion did not make him incapable of procuring that of another woman."

She bowed her head and stared at her hands, "I made every effort to gather my own composure to assure her with as much sincerity as I could summon that I wished her all imaginable happiness." She paused and shrugged slightly.

"I do not suppose that Charlotte was misled as to my feelings for she quite calmly informed me that she was sure, when I had time to think it all over, that I would be satisfied with what she had done. I confess that it shall be some time before I am as sanguine as to her prospects."

"I obviously do not know your friend well but she struck me as particularly sensible and, given her age, her prospects cannot be good."

"You sound too much like Charlotte, James."

"I am sorry. . ."

"Do not be. Charlotte would take your side on the matter. Has, in fact, taken your side. I can recollect her words. She disclaimed being romantic – I suppose she meant like myself – and wanted from marriage only a comfortable home. She has convinced herself that, given Mr. Collins' character, connections, and situation in life, her chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast on entering the marriage state. I could not disagree with her although I fear for her future happiness. He is the most ridiculous man and to bear such folly for the remainder of one's life is more than I could ever wish to endure."

"Your father informed me that, should Mr. Collins have offered for you, and you refused him, he would have supported your decision."

She smiled, "I never really doubted it. It would have been my mother who have been most disturbed by my refusal. I have you to thank, James, for sparing me such torment."

Some time later Sir William Lucas himself appeared, sent by his daughter to announce her engagement to the family. With many compliments to them, and much self-congratulation on the prospect of a connection between their two houses, he unfolded the matter, to an audience not merely wondering, but incredulous. Mrs. Bennet, extremely reluctant to see her hopes dashed, protested he must be entirely mistaken, and Lydia, privy to her mother's hopes, always unguarded and often uncivil, boisterously exclaimed, "Good Lord! Sir William, how can you tell such a story? Do not you know that Mr. Collins is supposed to wed our Mary?"

Nothing less than the complaisance of a courtier could have borne without anger such treatment; but Sir William's good breeding carried him through it all; and though he begged leave to be positive as to the truth of his information, he listened to all their impertinence with the most forbearing courtesy.

Elizabeth, feeling it incumbent upon her to relieve him from so unpleasant a situation, now put herself forward to confirm his account, by mentioning her prior knowledge of it from Charlotte herself. She endeavoured to put a stop to the exclamations of her mother and sisters, by the earnestness of her congratulations to Sir William, in which she was readily joined by Jane and the captain, and by making a variety of remarks on the happiness that might be expected from the match, the excellent character of Mr. Collins, and the convenient distance of Hunsford from London.

Mrs. Bennet was, in fact, too much overpowered to say a great deal while Sir William remained; but no sooner had he left then her feelings found a rapid vent, for she had wilfully ignored all of the indications of Mr. Collins' attentions and had convinced herself that it was his intention, when he returned as promised, to properly court her third eldest daughter. How she could be so oblivious to the situation, James could not comprehend; but, there it was. Mrs. Bennet would persist in disbelieving the whole of the matter; she was also very sure that Mr. Collins had been taken in; that Charlotte and Mr. Collins would never be happy together; and finally, that the match might be broken off and he would come to his senses and offer for Mary. One inference was very plain, however, she had been used most abominably and, if she could learn who was responsible, they would be held to account. Until then she was required to retire to her chambers to recover.

That afternoon the captain accompanied Elizabeth and Jane as they walked to Meryton. The winds were not as blustery and the roads were dry; however, the coldness of the air and a heavy overcast presaged snow. Their clothing, while warm, was not proof against the cold and the wind and their pace perforce was brisk. They intended to visit a number of shops and conclude their trip with a visit to the bookstore but their progress through Meryton was slower than anticipated for almost every shopkeeper wished to speak to James. It seemed that his warnings in regards to Mr. Wickham had been taken to heart. So well, indeed, that all the shopkeepers were being more cautious in extending credit to any of the regiment's officers. As Mr. Powell, the boot maker, explained,

"'Tis not that most of them are scallywags, Captain. Indeed I have found they be fine fellows in general and quite honest in their dealings. There's one or two who are bit careless with their purses and spend more on drink then they should and then have naught to pay their other accounts. But I do not think such are intending to rob me, so to speak. But it takes but one bad fish to spoil a quintal, and from what I have learned, Mr. Wickham is just such a one."

"Has he returned here?"

"Indeed, he did, and right proper insulted when I would not give him credit for a new pair of boots. Hah! Does he take me for a fool? No sir, I told him, no money, no boots. He weren't right pleased, I can tell you."

As they continued their path to the bookstore, James murmured to Elizabeth, "It appears, Elizabeth, that Mr. Wickham is being pinched. I wonder how he will respond?"

 **Sunday, December 1, 1811**

James arrived at the church some few minutes before the Bennet family and, having taken a position outside the entrance, he had also placed himself most advantageously, in the minds of other church-goers, for conversation. If some of them harboured hopes – slight as they might be - that the captain's attentions could be diverted from Elizabeth to one of their daughters, those hopes were lost upon observing the gentleman's manner when the lady arrived with her family. She smiled at him and he moved quickly to her side to escort her inside. While he could not with propriety sit with her family, he was fortunate to find a seat directly behind hers and thus had the pleasure of watching her throughout the service. She was conscious of his gaze, had blushed on more than one occasion when observing the knowing smirks of her sisters and, if asked afterwards the subject of the day's sermon, would have been hard-pressed to answer coherently.

The captain accepted Mrs. Bennet's invitation to join them for breakfast, his offer of the use of his carriage to Elizabeth and her mother was received with pleasure by the lady who was pleased at the courtesy but less so with the vehicle itself.

"This is an uncommonly small carriage, Captain Bingley." said she, "it is also uncommonly plain. I dare say you shall have to purchase a much larger and finer one when you marry."

"I dare say I shall, Mrs. Bennet." He replied with some amusement. "It is perfect for my needs as a single man for I mostly travel alone or with one of my clerks; however, a wife undoubtedly will demand a more commodious vehicle."

Embarrassed at her mother's vulgarity, Elizabeth was quick to declaim the need for unnecessary expenditure. "Captain Bingley's carriage appears quite satisfactory to me, Mama. It will carry four with no little comfort and is not unnecessarily ostentatious. I like it quite well."

"Oh Lizzy, do not be so foolish. The wife of a gentleman of Captain Bingley's consequence - for he is Mr. Bingley's brother you must remember and he has an exceptionally fine carriage – well, it simply would not do for the Captain's wife to be seen in such a humble vehicle. I am sure you agree with me, do you not Captain Bingley?"

"I do indeed, Mrs. Bennet. One of my first purchases after I marry shall be a fine carriage." James smiled at Elizabeth. "I quite agree with you that Mrs. Bingley must be shown to every advantage."

Fortunately for Elizabeth's composure, they arrived at Longbourn before her companions could further explore the subject of carriages. The day passed in quiet conversation interspersed by several chess games between James, Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet. It was Captain Bingley's description of his travels in the navy, the places he visited and the sights seen at sea and on land that captured everyone's attention. Apart from Mr. Bennet, who had travelled to Scotland and seen other parts of England, none of the Bennets had travelled further than London. The two youngest girls had only had that pleasure twice and had not ventured much beyond Gracechurch Street when there.

James had, in the course of fifteen years, sailed the Mediterranean and Baltic Seas, the Indian Ocean, the East and West Indies and had even crossed the Pacific Ocean. Lydia and Catherine were as enthralled as their older sisters and Elizabeth wondered if the captain's adventures would cause them to change their preference from a red coat to one of blue.

Elizabeth found herself envying him his adventures although she understood quite well that he had paid a price in hardship and pain for each.

"It is," she said, "an unfortunate reality that women are denied the opportunity to travel as freely as men. I have read much of Greece and Italy and Spain but to visit them and see such sights for myself is beyond my comprehension."

"You would like to visit the Mediterranean then?" asked the captain.

"I would like to visit France!" exclaimed Lydia, "Paris! I have heard that fashions there are. . .beyond compare."

Catherine agreed eagerly and spoke of lace which she had heard was particularly fine if it came from Spain and wondered if the captain had ever seen any. James laughingly replied that he had not as he rarely had the time to shop and, to Lydia's dissatisfaction, was unable to speak to ladies fashions in Paris as he had, he told her, sadly never visited that city.

He was not at all reluctant to speak of his places he had visited but it was clear to Elizabeth that a special warmth would infuse his voice when he spoke of his days at sea. His listeners found it hard to credit some of the stories: of pods of whales too numerous to count; of schools of dolphins cavorting by the side of his ship as it made its way, travelling in company with them for miles; millions upon millions of seals dotting sheets of ice several feet thick and miles in length; of storms so fierce as to require the ship to flee before them and times when the air was so still that only the efforts of men in rowboats towing the ship allowed it to move. It was a world beyond what any of them could imagine, so very different from their daily lives as to be virtually incomprehensible. So strange were some of the sights he described that Elizabeth was hard-pressed to believe them credible and yet she knew it must be so. She began to understand that he was a man of some consequence, with a depth of experience and knowledge that she could draw on to her benefit. As to what she would contribute to their marriage – for she was now certain that she would accept his offer – she was unsure; but, as he seemed to have no doubts on the matter, she would not allow herself to worry overmuch about it.

The next day James once more traveled into Meryton. That he hoped to encounter Elizabeth gave extra impetus to his willingness to make the trip he readily conceded – to himself – but his correspondence had been of such volume that his stock of paper had been exhausted. So, to the bookseller he must go. He alighted from his carriage and was strolling slowly towards that shop, scanning the sides of the street for signs of Elizabeth and her sisters. He was greeted cheerfully by several shopkeepers during his progress and a few stopped him to inquire into his health. News of his courtship of Elizabeth become known widely and the approbation of the community was firmly in his favour although nothing overt was said.

He was speaking with Mr. Alworthy, who dealt in leather goods, when that gentleman suddenly scowled at something taking place behind the captain.

"That scrape-grace is importuning Miss Elizabeth, Captain!" And he pointed across the street. Turning quickly James could see Elizabeth and two of her sisters being confronted by a gentleman in regimentals whose back was towards him. Mr. Alworthy's response left no doubt that it was Mr. Wickham, and James immediately hastened across the street, dodging a slowly moving horse and cart as he did so.

Wickham blocked his vision of the ladies but he heard Elizabeth's voice clearly.

"My father has ordered that you shall not be received at Longbourn, Mr. Wickham. I am sure that he will be equally displeased to learn you have accosted his daughters in Meryton."

"I do not know what lies you. . ."

By now the captain had reached Wickham and his appearance clearly was a relief to the Bennet ladies, although the presence of a few attentive shopkeepers surely would have prevented anything untoward from happening. James clapped a hand on Wickham's shoulder, interrupting his speech. Wickham jerked in surprise and stepped away, his right hand automatically reaching for his sword. The captain did not suppose it to be anything other than a reflex action but Elizabeth gasped at the perceived threat and Jane paled noticeably.

"Mr. Wickham, I assume." snapped the captain who was suddenly glad he had, as usual, brought his walking stick. It appeared to be an affectation, and one which Elizabeth had smiled at on more than one occasion, but it had its uses, and this was one such.

"And you are, sir?" replied Wickham and then answered his own question. "Or shall I assume that I am to be introduced to Captain Bingley who has taken it upon himself to tarnish my reputation in Meryton."

"I will admit, Mr. Wickham, to being Captain Bingley, but as to your reputation, I have done naught but speak the truth."

"You have accused me most unfairly, sir."

James took a small step closer to Wickham and smiled thinly at him, "I hope you do not intend to do something so foolish as to demand satisfaction, Lieutenant?"

He was not afraid of Wickham. A close inspection had shown a man, admittedly handsome enough to beguile the ladies, whose body, even at his young age, showed signs of softness. He did not know what the militia demanded of its officers but the man who faced him was hardly a warrior.

"I should have known," sneered Wickham, "that a tradesman, a merchant, would not understand the meaning of honour."

James continued to smile thinly. Never taking removing his gaze from Wickham's face, he spoke directly to Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, will you and your sisters please afford Mr. Wickham and me some privacy. I have a few words to speak to him and I do not believe them fit for your ears. Perhaps I might join you in a few minutes in the bookshop?"

Elizabeth murmured her assent – he was surprised at her ready acceptance – and he could hear them moving away.

"I assume that you did not want the lady to hear your snivelling, Captain. You will retract your slurs against my character or I will demand satisfaction."

"Allow me to tell you a short story, Wickham." The captain was inclined no longer to accord the man even the basic civilities. Before Wickham could interrupt, he continued, "There was a young midshipman – a boy really, as he had but fifteen years – who was confronted suddenly by a grown man wielding a cutlass. The boy was frightened – and was not ashamed to admit it for his foe outweighed him by some three of four stone – but as his life was at stake, he gathered his courage and killed that man. And, Wickham, before the day was done, that boy was forced to defend his life again killing at least one more. Since then he has lost count of those his profession required him to kill. It was his job and his own life and those under his command, demanded it of him. Do you think such a man – for he has grown in the intervening years – would cavil at facing one such as you?"

Wickham's face had gone white and he took an involuntary step away from James. He was not allowed any relief for the captain closed the distance immediately, his face now inches from that of Wickham. He was quite as tall as the other man but considerably broader and stronger, and not at all reluctant to intimidate him. He had a measure of the man now. Wickham was, if not a coward exactly, certainly not possessed of the resolve to face determined opposition. He appeared to be a man who would seek the easy route and run if pressed. James had seen – indeed, commanded – many such. One never used them on a task that placed them at risk for their first thought was always to the safety of their own lives. He did not try to hide his contempt.

"Allow me to issue you a warning, Wickham. The Bennets are under my protection and I have means of retribution should any harm befall them from an action of yours."

Wickham sneered, "That fifteen pounds you hold is hardly a viable threat. You might put me in the Marshalsea but not for long."

James laughed, "You have such a paltry view of retribution, Wickham. I would not soil that venerable, filthy institution with you. Besides it would be a waste of an able-bodied soldier. No! No! Wickham. I have a much more useful future in mind for you; and one I can assure you that will be far, far worse." His smiled widened, "I will not bore you with the details now, but do not ignore my warning and risk my displeasure."

"Darcy put you up to this! Did he not?" Wickham hissed.

"Darcy? He had nothing to do with the matter. Nothing! When Miss Elizabeth spoke to me of that charming little tale you spun for her, I knew that it was a tissue of lies. Darcy may be many things but dishonest and dishonourable, he is not! No, Wickham, your own words led me to investigate and when I learned you were in debt to the shopkeepers here in Meryton for fifteen pounds after being here for only a fortnight, I was sure. Darcy merely illustrated your character a little further when I spoke with him later." James was not inclined to inform Wickham that it had been Darcy's account that led him to speak to the shopkeepers. No point would be served by doing so.

He stepped back from Wickham and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He could see that Wickham was reluctant to leave. Their encounter had not shown him to advantage for Captain Bingley had been the aggressor and allowed no opportunity for him to assume a posture of one who has been wronged and seeking redress. The faces of the shopkeepers who had witnessed the whole confrontation, even if unable to hear the words exchanged, directed their disapproval quite obviously at the militia officer. Finally, Wickham removed his hand from his sword and sauntered down the street towards the militia's encampment, brushing past the captain as he did so as if to demonstrate his lack of concern. It would not have been noticed by anyone else but there was a familiar odour emanating from him that the captain detected. He smiled at Wickham's back. There was a certain stink to fear.

He watched Wickham's passage down the street, almost admiring the man's blatant disregard of the scowls from bystanders that accompanied his passage.

A hand gripped his elbow.

"What did you say to him?" Elizabeth's voice was quiet but he could not miss the concern in it. Her sisters had returned with her and all three awaited his response.

"I simply told him that you and your family are under my protection and that he would be wise to keep his distance from you all."

"I wonder that such a simple statement took so much time and so many words?"

He smiled down at her, "Well I may have condensed the discussion a trifle for your benefit but I assure you that was its substance."

"I rather suspect, James, that there was considerably more to the matter and that I shall have little success in winkling it out of you. Nonetheless, I and my sisters appreciate your protection. Our encounter with Mr. Wickham was becoming increasingly unpleasant."

"I am sure it was; however, Mr. Wickham is not a subject I wish to speak about any further. Perhaps you ladies might accompany me to the bookseller? I have to make a purchase there and mayhap there is a book or two which might capture your interest."

Elizabeth would not desist.

"I was greatly afraid when Mr. Wickham grasped his sword. I can hardly believe he would have drawn it against you in such a public spot. To attack an unarmed man! He is most definitely not a gentleman."

James snickered softly. "I am not quite as unarmed as all that, Elizabeth."

He raised his walking stick and, shielding it from general view, twisted the top and drew several inches of gleaming steel from its body. Elizabeth inhaled deeply and Jane's hand flew to her lips.

"I have," he said quietly, "occasion had to venture into areas that might pose some danger. As I no longer carry a sword, it was suggested to me that I might need another form of protection."

"You have, I hope, never had cause to actually use it." murmured Elizabeth. He shook his head and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Mary looked upon him with disapproval. "I do not hold with the use of weapons, Captain Bingley." she said primly.

His response was cheerful, "No more do I, Miss Mary; however, in this instance, I would rather beg forgiveness of the Lord. The alternatives are much less palatable, are they not?"

Mary sniffed, but Jane chose to nod, reluctantly, in agreement and Elizabeth's approbation was unmistakeable.

"Indeed. And it shall afford me no small amount of comfort as well to know that you go protected."

Elizabeth and her sisters were quite amenable to visiting the bookshop. The captain completed his purchase of paper and had it carried to his carriage. Elizabeth and Jane were content to browse the shelves while Mary first leafed though the few music sheets available and then headed towards a section of shelves. Elizabeth smiled, "I doubt she will find anything new here today. Mr. Thomas does not acquire many religious tracts."

"Have you found something of interest?"

"Indeed I have! What think you of this?"

She displayed a book of sonnets by Shakespeare.

"I have not had the pleasure of reading his sonnets. Perhaps we might read them together later."

Elizabeth blushed. She was familiar enough with Shakespeare's sonnets to know that some could be considered inappropriate for a lady to read with a gentleman; however, she was not of a mind to allow such a concern to dissuade her. They would, after all, not be alone and the thought of sharing something that others might consider slightly improper with James afford her a twinge of delight. She wondered how he would react. He had been extremely proper so far in their courtship but she would admit, to herself only, that by his defence of her and her sisters he had stirred her admiration. She found herself increasingly wishing that he would put aside propriety and kiss her. She had never been kissed and the more she knew of James, the more she thought she would greatly enjoy the experience.

"Perhaps." She replied trying to control her blushes. Fortunately his attention had been directed to her sister and he did not notice her discomfort.

Jane also found a novel to read which drew a scornful glance and a disapproving sniff from Mary. The captain cheerfully ignored the latter's display and paid the shopkeeper for the books. Both Jane and Elizabeth remonstrated with him, asserting that the cost was well within their means and that it was improper for him to buy them such a gift.

"I am simply acquiring these books for my own purposes; however, it shall give me great pleasure to allow you both the use of them as I have not the time, at the moment, to read them."

He would not be moved on the matter and the shopkeeper, content that the books would be purchased, wrapped them up and allowed his customers to settle between them who was to supply the funds. That happy duty, after a further small amount of disagreement, fell to James.

Books, ladies and the captain soon removed to his carriage and made their way back to Longbourn. Sometime later that evening, Elizabeth and James found themselves at one end of the room near the window and somewhat removed from its other inhabitants. Their solitude did not last beyond a half hour but in that time they each had read and discussed several sonnets. James' voice was too rough and gravelly to be considered melodious but Elizabeth found that did not bother her at all. There was a warmth and sincerity in its deep tones that made listening to him very pleasurable and she could easily see herself sitting with him, of an evening in their home, in front of a fireplace and reading to each other. It was a warm thought and she realized she had come to an awareness that this man would suit her quite well. He was intelligent, kind, respected her, wished to protect her – had protected her already – and she could do nothing but respect his character. His profession bothered her not at all. He was industrious and a gentleman in every true sense of that word – much like her beloved Uncle Gardiner. Her only reservation was that events had moved so quickly - they had known each other little more than a fortnight. She would not encourage James to propose – at least not yet. It would not be amiss to take a little more time. Not that she required it for she was certain her feelings were not so inconstant as to make her change her opinion. She would simply enjoy his courtship but, after he proposed, she saw no reason for a prolonged engagement.

"Of what are you thinking, Elizabeth?" He whispered.

She smiled and shook her head. She would explain some day, but not tonight.

The captain was not oblivious to the warmth of her smile. He knew it would require only a small sign from her that her feelings were as he wished, and then he would propose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Four days after his abrupt departure for London, Charles Bingley returned to Netherfield. He arrived quite late in the evening and, after changing his travel clothes and refreshing himself, he sought out his brother. He discovered him, where he expected, ensconced in the study and surrounded by stacks of papers.

"Ah, James, enjoying your leisure as always." He cried.

James smiled at his brother. "You seem particularly ebullient, even for you, Charles."

"I have every reason to be. My business is complete, you are still here and Caroline is not."

James snorted, "That may be the unkindest thing I have ever heard you say about anyone."

"If you had been with me for the past few days, you would understand."

"Our sister was. . .her usual pleasant self when her purposes are crossed?"

"I had to remove to the Clarendon after two days solely to be allowed some peace. Her behaviour was unconscionable." He groused.

"Well, if you will not take her in hand, which you could easily do, she will persist in her behaviour."

"If only you. . ."

"No, Charles. That will not do!" His brother interrupted. "Our father made me her guardian before his death and she knows better than to cross me, else she would be spending more time in Scarborough with our Aunt Ella than either of them could wish. But you also have the power to bring her under control. Our father may have made me controller of her fortune until she is five and twenty, but you have chosen, with my blessing, to allow her to make her home with you." He snickered, "She could never countenance Liverpool and the prospect of London and you to escort her around in Darcy's company, made her choice obvious. But until you exercise the authority that you have, she will exercise it in your stead. Tell me, does she live within the allowance you provide?"

Charles shook his head in dismay, "Hardly. She has no compunction about spending beyond her means." He snorted, "I expect she still believes that Darcy will marry her and her allowance will afford her any such luxuries she wishes."

"And so she spends in anticipation of that which is most unlikely to happen. I cannot ever see Darcy offering for her. Should he do so, I would have to question his intelligence. And you tell me that the interest from her fortune which I assigned to you is not sufficient for her needs?"

Charles shook his head and his brother gazed at him contemplatively, "What do you wish to do with her, Charles?"

"Return her to your house." laughed Charles. "Allow you the pleasure of controlling her."

"And what do you expect that I would do?"

"Ship her off to Aunt Ella!"

"Is it not possible for you to do so?" He paused and suppressed a chuckle at the expression that crossed his brother's features. He knew the answer was simple enough but not one his brother could implement without discomfort. He had, after all, removed himself to the Clarendon Hotel rather than confront and overrule their sister.

"I have a question for you, Charles."

Charles looked at him quizzically.

"Do you intend for Caroline to make her home with you, should you marry?"

"Why, I have given little thought to the matter. I assumed she would do so. Where else might she live?"

James looked fixedly at his brother, allowing him to sort out the problem. Charles was not inclined to anticipate problems and was even more inclined to believe that others would act with the same good intentions as himself.

"Ah. I suppose. . ."

A knock on the door signalled the presence of the housekeeper with a tray of tea and scones. Once both gentlemen were settled with a cup of tea, she bustled out of the room and their conversation resumed. Charles had been pensive while all the preparations were taking place and his mood did not alter upon the removal of his housekeeper. James was content to wait, sip his tea and cast a longing eye at his business correspondence. He had hopes of visiting Longbourn early next morning but it now looked as though he would not be free as soon as he might wish. He sighed. It was a measure of his brother's distraction that he did not even notice. James allowed the silence to stretch for several minutes before finally clearing his throat, startling his brother slightly and recalling him to their conversation.

"I have been thinking. . ."

"Indeed." replied his brother, quelling the desire to be sarcastic.

Charles smiled slightly, although James could see no amusement in his features.

"What would you have me do, James? Cast off my sister? Send her to live with the Hursts?"

"And why should she not live with the Hursts? She and Louisa are happy together and Hurst will not suffer as long as there is food, drink and cards enough."

"Caroline insists that I escort her around town. That I assist her in forming an arrangement."

"Our sister is two and twenty, is she not? And been out in society for four years?"

Charles nodded in agreement.

"Has she had no suitors?"

His brother grimaced, "None that she considers suitable given her fortune and circumstances."

James' eyebrows rose, "Indeed. That surprises me not at all. I suppose she would not consider anyone of less consequence than.. . .Darcy, for instance, to be suitable."

His brother snorted.

"She was most unhappy that he chose not to remain in town. I was surprised that he made only a token attempt to add his persuasion to Caroline's."

"I doubt he could make much of an argument when I have stated my intentions towards Miss Bennet's sister. He is also too sensible to disparage the sister of the woman I – your brother - plan to marry. That would be poorly done indeed. I will not claim him to be happy about such a match nor that he might wish for you to make one that is more advantageous in fortune and connections but even he can see that it is not a bad match."

"Do you think?"

"Well, I suspect that when he observed that it had my support, he chose to conceal his reservations. This is just conjecture on my part, Charles. No more."

"So you support the match?"

"As long as you are certain that Miss Bennet is your choice, then I do. I only ask, nay insist, that you be certain."

"Are you certain about Miss Elizabeth?"

By his tone and look, James could see that he had affronted his brother. Nonetheless, he responded calmly, "I am."

"And yet you have known her but a fortnight."

"I was sure the second time we spoke and certain within a week."

"I have known Miss Bennet for much longer, why would you question my certainty?"

Charles demeanour had stiffened with anger. His brother maintained his mild tone.

"You have been in love before, and with some frequency, if your letters and Caroline's are to be believed. I simply wish to ensure that this attraction is different, more lasting, than those which preceded it, as Jane Bennet is to be my sister."

Charles subsided but huffed as he replied, "I assure you that I have never felt the same about any other lady."

A silence lasted for almost a minute before James probed further. "And what shall you do next?"

Charles smiled openly, "One of my tasks in London was to acquire a ring to mark our betrothal. I shall ask Miss Bennet for her hand at the first opportunity." He glanced at his brother. "We have spoken a great deal about my situation. Might I inquire into yours?"

James laughed, "You may. I believe I shall ask Miss Elizabeth for her hand very soon."

His brother exclaimed, "So soon. But. . .but. . ."

"I know my mind and I have become quite sure of hers. I see no reason to delay."

Charles sat back in his chair and gazed at his brother wonderingly. James had always seemed the very essence of prudence and caution - a man who would not take a step without a lengthy consideration of all facets of a matter. Such a precipitous action seemed uncharacteristic and he said as much to him. James simply smiled.

"I know my mind, brother. This action is not taken lightly or without consideration. When one finds such a woman, one must be thankful that no one else has seen her merits and moved to secure her. I cannot risk her loss. It would be unconscionable."

"Then I wish you happy. I like Miss Elizabeth a great deal and would be pleased to have such an agreeable sister. It will be nice to have at least one, will it not?"

"My thoughts exactly, if you secure Miss Bennet. Every man should have one sister he holds in affection and of whom he can be proud."

"Then I suggest we be about the securing of the hands of the Miss Bennets."

 **Tuesday, December 3, 1811**

"I wish I could join you, Charles, but I have some work that must be addressed. You may visit Longbourn without me."

James did not try to hide his disgruntlement. The discussion held with his brother the previous evening had overset his plans to a great degree. He could not, in good conscience, avoid tending to his business before visiting Elizabeth. Charles chuckled, not unaware of his brother's mood or thoughts.

"I believe I shall. I do not wish to wait to speak to Miss Bennet."

He rose and was almost to the door when James recollected a matter which his brother should be made aware of before speaking to Miss Bennet.

"Charles, before you leave. Give me a minute of two of your time for there is a matter involving Caroline of which you are unaware."

Charles was quickly, to his dismay, made aware of the contents of the letter Caroline sent to Jane.

"I made every effort to the best of my ability to allay Miss Bennet's concerns when Miss Elizabeth informed me of the letter. As I told Miss Elizabeth, I had no reason to suspect an attachment between you and Miss Darcy. . ."

"Good heavens, no! She is barely out of the schoolroom and Darcy is extremely protective, even more so in the past few months." He shook his head, "I dare say Caroline would like to establish such a relationship if only to further her goal to secure Darcy. Neither will happen."

"I thought as much, and as to your return. . ."

"Did you doubt I would do so? I am disappointed you should think so poorly of me."

James might have felt a tinge of embarrassment but would not allow it to be seen. "I was simply unsure of your resolve in the face of Caroline's very determined opposition. You have bent, you know, to her wishes with some frequency."

Charles was about to expostulate; however, when he considered his brother's words, could not do other than concede their validity.

"I have been too compliant, have I not?"

His brother nodded but placated him, "That may be so, but you are here now, and that is the critical matter. You will have to address Caroline at some point; and," he smirked, "once married, I doubt your wife would look kindly on you retreating to the Clarendon when a dispute arose with Caroline."

Charles laughed was hearty, "No, I dare say she would not." He shook his head, "I will have to deal with Caroline, I know, but first I must secure Miss Bennet."

"Go! Go! Allow me to finish my business so that I might sooner enjoy Miss Elizabeth's company. Give my excuses to her and inform her that it is only the press of business that keeps me from her side for a few hours."

When James did arrive at Longbourn, a happy tumult was obvious as soon as he had stepped through the entrance into the hall. He smiled at the footman who grinned back. "I believe I can assume that some particular happy event has taken place."

"Indeed it has!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she hurried to welcome him. "I gather you must have known of your brother's intentions?"

"He did say, before he left Netherfield, that he intended to offer for your sister at the first opportunity. I am pleased he did not tarry on the task."

"He did not. I dare say he had not been here a half hour when my mother orchestrated a manoeuvre worthy of Wellesley himself to allow them a private moment. Your brother did not waste his chance and my sister was most pleased to accept him."

"I am glad to hear it. I must congratulate them both."

They joined the rest of the family in the family parlour. Mrs. Bennet's outpouring of delight was all that could be heard and she greeted the newcomer enthusiastically.

"Your brother, Captain Bingley, has offered for our Jane and she has accepted him. I am so very happy! I am sure I shan't get a wink of sleep all night. I knew how it would be. I always said it must be so. I was sure Jane could not be so beautiful for nothing! I remember as soon as ever I saw him when he came into Hertfordshire but two months ago, I thought how likely it was that they should come together. Oh, he is the handsomest young man that ever was seen!"

James finally managed to extract himself from her effusions, shook his brother's hand and congratulated Miss Bennet.

"I am not sure, Miss Bennet, whether I should congratulate you or extend my sympathies for having accepted this scrape-grace of a brother of mine. Are you sure you are up to the task?"

Jane's smile was more open than any he had previously seen her display.

"Is it to be such a daunting task, Captain?"

"We are to be brother and sister, Miss Bennet. You shall call me James and I shall call you Jane."

Jane nodded, "I shall. . .try, James."

"Very good, Jane. Never fear! My name shall fall trippingly off your tongue in a few days."

The remainder of the evening passed rather slowly for most of those in the room for Mrs. Bennet had found subjects which afforded such pleasure as words could hardly express. Nonetheless, her efforts were valiant. The need to apprise all her neighbours of the good fortune that had suddenly befallen the Bennet family, and their surprise and reactions, was sufficiently of interest to her that only James' inquiry as to when the wedding was to be held suspended her rhapsodies.

"We have yet to discuss a date." replied his brother.

"June!" declared Mrs. Bennet, "A June wedding it shall be. I shall have no trouble finding flower for the church and that will allow for a proper wedding and to make all the preparations. We. . ."

"I believe, Mrs. Bennet," interjected her husband, "that Mr. Bingley and I will discuss the date in a day or two. But I doubt that Jane or Mr. Bingley wish to wait six months to be wed. Am I not correct, Sir?"

He glanced at Charles who nodded enthusiastically. "Jane and I have not discussed this, of course, and I would wish to consider her preferences, but for myself I do not wish or require an elaborate ceremony and if matters could be arranged to be married sooner, say a month or two, I would be quite content."

Mrs. Bennet was far from pleased to have her tentative plans overset and was about to make her opposition known until interrupted by James Bingley.

"It is certainly not my place to intrude upon such deliberations but I also do not think them a fitting topic for general discussion. Charles, I believe you and Mr. Bennet must discuss the settlement. Perhaps the matter of a date could be fixed then after you and Jane have consulted on the matter?"

Mr. Bennet smirked at his wife's discomfort.

"I am quite at liberty tomorrow morning, Mr. Bingley. Perhaps you could join us for breakfast and we could discuss the matters afterwards."

James glanced at his brother to see him nod in agreement. He promptly suggested that Charles and Jane join himself and Elizabeth on their morning walk should the weather continue favourable. He garnered a puzzled glance from Elizabeth for one of the pleasures of their morning walks had been the privacy afforded their conversations, but she had no opportunity to question him as to his purpose. By the time he and his brother took their leave, the plan for their morning walk was firmly set and all that James could hope for was that the weather would not play them false.

Neither James not his brother was in a mood for much conversation by the time they reached Netherfield. The events of the day had left Charles with a desire for quiet and both gentlemen retired to their chambers upon arrival. James' first thought was to collect the papers that had arrived from London just before he had departed for Longbourn. His solicitor had prepared the documents as requested and his preliminary review suggested they were satisfactory; however, he must read them more thoroughly. Over an hour later his hopes that they would not require significant change had been largely met. He scribbled a few notes with suggested improvements to the wording and terms but a request to have the document redrafted could wait for a day or two.

 **Wednesday, December 4, 1811**

Charles was not particularly pleased to be rousted out of bed two hours before his usual time the next morning and was not above grousing about the matter as they began the drive to Longbourn.

"I must have been out of my mind to agree to this. Why am I here? I could quite happily have waited for another hour or two to visit Longbourn. I. . ."

Fortunately, Charles was content to mutter his objections without expectation of an answer and James found he could easily ignore his brother's complaints and concentrate on his own thoughts. They had travelled about half the distance to Longbourn when James interrupted the silence that had gradually fallen.

"Charles, I want you to do me a service this morning."

Charles looked at his brother rather blearily, "And why, may I ask, should I do a service for a man who has hauled me out of a comfortable sleep hours before my time?"

"Because, Charles, I am your older brother, head of the family and you must obey my dictates."

Charles snorted. "Hah, see if I do so today."

"You would not wish to make your beloved happy?"

Charles looked puzzled. "What. . .how would Jane be made happy if I do what you ask?"

James smiled, "I believe she would be happy for two reasons. The first that she would have you alone and to the second, I believe she would find great pleasure in seeing her sister happy."

Charles looked more confused than ever. James rather thought his brother's habit of late rising was unfortunate. He had been required from his first days at sea, to rise before the sun. Dawn was the most dangerous portion of the day for a warship. One could never know if another vessel – particularly an enemy ship – had sailed close undetected within firing range during the darkness of night. Every officer, every man on board the ship, was awake before dawn. And ready for the worst that might happen. It never had, but he could not regret the precautions taken, and the habit of rising early had never left him. In truth he now found it one of the most enjoyable times of the day since he need not rise in anticipation of danger.

James laughed at his brother. "I wish only for you to allow Elizabeth and me some few minutes of privacy."

"Oh!" said Charles, understanding the reason for his brother's request. "That I can accomplish, and willingly."

"I thought as much."

"So you believe her ready to accept your offer."

James nodded. "By-the-by, you might take the opportunity to canvass Miss Bennet's opinion on a wedding date. A word of advice. I would not allow Mrs. Bennet to dictate the date for she will obviously wish to spend an endless amount of time in the preparations. A month or six weeks should be more than adequate."

"You will stand with me?"

"Certainly, should you wish it, but perhaps you might wish for Darcy instead?"

"Perhaps although I wonder if he would want to leave Pemberley. Travelling can be quite awful that time of year."

"I would extend the offer nonetheless. I certainly will stand with you but Darcy is such a particular friend of yours that I would not wish him to feel slighted."

They soon arrived at Longbourn and the two ladies of their choice greeted them warmly. Shortly they were walking away from Longbourn. The day was cool, the sun low on the horizon and not holding much promise of warmth for a while. It was therefore a day to walk the more secluded trails with trees and shrubs to shelter them from the wind. James deliberately kept his pace slower than usual, allowing his brother and Jane to widen the gap between them until eventually they were some hundred yards ahead and quite obscured by the trees that lined the winding path.

Elizabeth walked silently beside him. They had said no more than a half-dozen words each since they began their walk. It was a most unusual occurrence and he began to wonder if she had anticipated his designs. Her silence was heartening for if she suspected his intentions and was not ready for them, he was sure she would have done or said something to induce him to wait. She was, he felt, ready to receive his offer – was hoping for it, in fact. At least he wished that to be so.

He stopped and turned her to face him and took both her hands in his.

"Elizabeth," he murmured. Her eyes were cast down. A finger placed under her chin to raise her face showed the brightest flush he had ever seen on her features and a half smile that delighted him.

"Elizabeth," he began again, "I fear I lack the words to express the depth of my feelings. I have known you little more than a fortnight and have come to have the strongest possible regard for your character, beauty and intelligence. You have my love, my devotion. May I have yours? Will you accept me as your husband?"

What had seemed so precipitous just a day or two ago, now seemed so obviously what she most wished for. Her answer was made with no hesitation.

"Yes! And Yes!"

He bent down and kissed her. It lasted only a few brief seconds and, when he raised his head, he saw her eyes closed and a disappointed look cross her features.

"Do I discern disappointment, Elizabeth?"

"Only that you stopped, James." She whispered.

So he kissed her again, more thoroughly and much longer. Her fingers found their way to the back of his head, and his hand pressed her body more closely to his. It was only the sounds of his brother and Miss Bennet, who were obviously being as loud as possible, that awakened them to the impropriety of their situation. He moved away and offered her his arm once more as they resumed their walk. It was several minutes before his composure had sufficiently improved as to allow him to speak.

"I shall speak with your father when we return."

"Poor Papa!" She replied, "Your wish to speak with him will not be unexpected. He has been dreading it for some time now."

James did not attempt to hide his surprise.

"Oh yes," she said, "He will bemoan the loss of any sensible conversation at Longbourn when both I and Jane are gone."

"That brings up a matter of some urgency, Elizabeth. I know your mother would prefer to spend months preparing for our wedding." He laughed when she gave an involuntary shudder. "But I cannot spare the time to visit here with any frequency. Even now I expect I shall need to be about my affairs early in the new year."

"When shall we wed?"

"I was hoping you would agree to wed in three weeks – say the twenty-seventh of this month."

She nodded, not at all discomposed at such an early date, "That would suit me quite well and my mother would not have time to indulge in her wish for an elaborate affair. Three weeks suits me very well indeed; and – a happy thought – my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner will already be at Longbourn."

It was not to be supposed that two young people, flushed with the emotions of having just exposed their affections to the other, could talk on sensible matters. Fortunately, it was some time before Jane and Charles finally caught up with them. Charles' first words were not unexpected.

"Well?"

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth nodded and her sister threw herself into her arms. Charles shook his brother's hand and clapped him on the shoulder before turning to Elizabeth and giving her a quick embrace.

"So," he said, "We are to be sister and brother twice over, Elizabeth."

"Indeed, I shall have the best of brothers and the best of husbands."

"I do hope you understand what a challenge you are taking on with this brother of mine?"

"I am sure it will not be too terrible, Charles. He has been most amiable so far. But" she smiled archly at James, "I would be most interested in learning those foibles which might make him such a challenge."

"Charles!" James pretended to be affronted, "Lest you get too enthusiastic in your efforts, allow me to remind you that I can be as easily persuaded to speak of you to Jane. And I suspect my stories will be much more. . .interesting."

Charles blushed and began to sputter. The ladies laughed and the gentle banter fuelled their return to Longbourn.

James met with Mr. Bennet shortly after they arrived back at Longbourn and, after obtaining the latter's consent to the marriage, broached the topic of the settlement. If Mr. Bennet was surprised to have a draft ready for his consideration, he concealed it well. The discussion that followed was not particularly onerous. Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth, for James had insisted that she attend their discussion, had been pleased at the various provisions which ensured her security and that of their children. The inclusion of a general clause which committed James Bingley – and Charles had committed himself likewise - to provide for the future security of Mrs. Bennet and any unmarried daughters in concert with the husbands of her other daughters was a source of some embarrassment for Mr. Bennet and great satisfaction to Mrs. Bennet when she learned of it. That lady, of course, espoused ideas of what such security might encompass which greatly exceeded those harboured by the Bingley brothers. Elizabeth and Jane did their best to disabuse her of such grand schemes but Mr. Bennet was best able to constrain the expression of her expectations by suggesting "Let us flatter ourselves that I may outlive you, Mrs. Bennet."

As James murmured to Elizabeth, later that day, "Your mother will not have to worry about the hedgerows. Where she will reside is a matter to be determined, but I suspect that a small house in Meryton close to those she has known for years will be the most agreeable to her."

"Ah, and here I was hoping she might come and live with us."

"I believe, Elizabeth, you are espousing an opinion that is not your own."

She smirked at him, "Perhaps! I must admire your composure, sir. You did not blanche too noticeably."

"I promise," He replied, "that Caroline will be allowed to visit no more frequently than your mother."

She rolled her eyes, "I believe my mother will prove a great deal more eager to visit than your sister." She paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"We have not, James, spoken of where we shall live. Charles said you came from Liverpool. Is that where we are to make our home?"

He confirmed that Liverpool was indeed to be their home. The discussion that ensued confirmed to James that his choice of a wife was fortuitous, for not only was Elizabeth lively and amiable, she also possessed a strong pragmatic strain in her character. Once she learned that James planned to give up the lease of his small apartment in Liverpool with the intention of purchasing a larger home, her first thoughts were to setting up their household. When informed that his solicitor was, even as they spoke, compiling a list of houses for them to inspect, which they would do following their marriage, she freely admitted her trepidation at the prospect of establishing a new home. Her response was exactly what he expected of her.

"I will not allow myself to be discouraged, James. There is a stubbornness about me that can never bear to be frightened at the tasks that confront me. My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me." She declared firmly and then proposed to discuss with the Longbourn housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, suitable candidates for that position. That the days following their marriage would be directed to such a practical purpose did not bother her at all for, as she was to learn, their wedding trip was only to be delayed.

"I must apologize that we will not be able to undertake a wedding trip following our marriage, Elizabeth. My business concerns are too pressing to allow for it; however, I hope that we will be able to spend some weeks this summer, when the weather is more favourable, touring The Lakes."

Elizabeth made a dismissive gesture, "We will hardly be the first couple to start their life so. I am quite content with your plans." Another thought crossed her mind.

"We shall be several days' travel from Longbourn and Netherfield Park."

He could tell that the distance was a cause of some unhappiness. "I regret the necessity of being so separated from your family, but I need to be close to where my ships land."

She shrugged, "I suspect one can be settled too near one's family. I do not envy Jane's situation at all. Our mother will, I fear, take too much pleasure in visiting Netherfield." She smiled at him, "With a distance of two or three day's travel she will not want to visit us frequently. James, I will be content wherever you are. Do not believe me to be too unhappy at the distance from my family. My only regret is to be so far from Jane."

That conversation was but one of several they held in the days that followed the announcement of their engagement. As it turned out, Mrs. Hill did indeed know of a competent, albeit inexperienced, young woman whom she had been training to eventually replace her at Longbourn. As the young woman, Miss Hunter, was hoping to marry, the prospect of an establishment that would hire her and her intended, a footman at Netherfield and a prospective butler, was satisfactory indeed. And so it had been arranged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Monday, December 8, 1811**

The man stepped down from the carriage, scanned his surroundings as much as one could on such a dark night, and spoke softly to the driver. "Wait here. I shall be back directly."

He was more than slightly irritated. The chit had been told to be waiting for him and he had deliberately delayed his departure from Meryton to allow her sufficient time to make her way here. She had assured him that everyone would be asleep well before now and she would be able to make her escape quite easily without detection. He could not see the house from where he stood. Trees that lined the drive to it blocked the view and if that were not sufficient, the clouded dark night was so black as to make an object, no more than a dozen yards away, indistinct.

He huffed. His breath billowed around his head, hanging in the breathless night. She was not here and he did not wish to wait much longer. A glance down the drive did not provide evidence that someone was walking towards him. It was lighter in colour and contrasted sharply with the trees that edged it and someone walking towards him would have shown up clearly even if their features could not be seen. There was no help for it. He would have to venture closer to the house on foot for he could not bring the carriage down the drive without approaching nearer the house than he could wish in order to turn the vehicle. His footsteps crunched the frozen gravel beneath his boots. It was the only sound he heard. The blackness that surrounded him was unnerving and he gave an almost imperceptible sigh of relief when the line of trees ended and the house lay before him - about fifty yards distant.

His hopes - his expectations – did not encompass finding several windows of the house awash with light and shadows moving behind curtains. He was too removed from the house to hear anything but all signs pointed to a house awake and alert. She would not be coming, not tonight, and as he could no longer remain in Hertfordshire, she was no longer an object to him. He shrugged and hurried back to his carriage. He could hardly be sure, and would never know, but he suspected that some mischance had discovered her attempt to flee and he had no doubt but that within hours, if not sooner, his role would be uncovered. As he had no intention of returning to Hertfordshire, that bothered him not at all and, given his participation in the matter, it was no longer safe for him to be here.

The driver of the carriage, alerted by the sound of his passenger's hurried footsteps, grunted when he finally was close enough to be heard safely, "Where away?"

"Hatfield!"

The carriage door closed behind him as he settled himself, drawing several blankets around his legs. He had hoped to have a warmer object than a blanket to accompany him on this trip. The chit was ignorant but appeared willing. He shrugged. There were other girls just as ignorant and just as willing. He settled down. It would take them several hours to reach Hatfield for the driver would not risk his horses by travelling too fast at night and he had no reason to fear pursuit. Not now.

James greeted his brother as usual when he entered to partake of his breakfast and, not wishing to be delayed in their visit to Longbourn, raised a matter of some urgency.

"Have you reviewed the settlement papers my solicitor drafted for you?" He gestured to a document which lay before him on the table. "Mine are now complete and I plan to have Mr. Bennet sign them this morning."

"I will review them today. Your solicitor was prompt indeed. I had not expected he would have mine ready so soon."

"He used mine as the model and simply made the necessary alterations you specified."

"Allow me an hour to look at them and I'll be ready to join you."

James was not pleased to have his visit delayed. He had spoken little to Elizabeth for more than two days. He would have called on her earlier except that she had, when speaking to him yesterday, requested that he not call until after breakfast. She had little sleep for two days and was hoping to remedy the deficiency last night. His musings were interrupted by his brother.

"It will be good to see Jane." Charles said, "I hope this illness, which has prevented us from visiting the past two days, has passed."

James agreed wholeheartedly. Longbourn had been under a state of siege so to speak. First, Mrs. Bennet and then Jane and finally Catherine had succumbed to an illness which, by itself might have caused only a little concern but, as several servants were also affected, nursing duties appeared to have fallen most heavily upon Elizabeth and Mary. Lydia's contribution did not seem great, as James had, only the Saturday past, noticed her in Meryton in the company of militia officers. Jane's recovery had been quick and, if not allowed to assist in the nursing, she was able to contribute in the other household activities. Elizabeth, when he spoke with her the day before, appeared tired but in good spirits and greatly in want of rest.

They had barely entered the house when it became obvious that something of serious moment had taken place. Mr. Bennet's voice could be heard and he was obviously exceedingly angry and, although James could clearly hear but one word in two, it seemed that the source of his anger was Miss Lydia. Elizabeth and Jane quickly joined them in the parlour and closed the door, muffling the sounds of Mr. Bennet's tirade.

"What in G_d's name is the matter, Jane?" blurted Charles.

Jane looked at her sister then turned back to Charles, "I believe I must allow Lizzy to impart what has happened. She was more directly involved than I."

The two gentlemen turned to Elizabeth who plopped down in a chair and sighed.

"I shall ask that what I am about to say remain a family matter, although I have no doubt word of it will eventually escape Longbourn."

Charles and James nodded. They were to be family and it was their duty to protect the family's reputation – and their own.

"My sister, Lydia, was convinced to elope by George Wickham."

"She has not!" exclaimed Charles.

Jane shook her head, "She was discovered before she left the house."

James spoke to Elizabeth. "Please explain exactly what happened."

"You know, of course, that Kitty has been ill." She said, "She and Lydia share a room and Lydia was complaining that Kitty's coughing and restlessness was keeping her awake. So we moved Kitty into Mary's room and Mary slept with Lydia. We owe a great deal to Mary's acumen. Lydia has always prided herself on her ability to fool people. In truth, she has never learned to lie well and we almost always know when she is doing so. Mary grew suspicious last night. Lydia was acting unlike her usual self."

Elizabeth laughed wryly, "Mary said she became suspicious when Lydia suddenly became solicitous about her comfort, wanting to ensure she was warm, professing concern that Mary was tired. It was, Mary thought, quite unusual and she resolved to watch her closely and pretended to fall asleep. She admitted it proved difficult and that she did, in fact, drop off to sleep, but only lightly, for she was brought awake by the sound of their door closing. It must then have been an hour or so after they blew their candles out. From what we can understand, Lydia apparently rose, dressed, retrieved a satchel from under her bed and had left the room before Mary realized what had happened. She followed her, accosted her on the stairs and would not allow her to leave. Lydia struggled and Mary's calls for help woke me and then Jane – we sleep nearest the stairs."

"The uproar that resulted woke everyone else including my father, excepting only my mother and Kitty who had received special droughts from the apothecary to help them sleep. Lydia denied everything, would not answer questions until later this morning when Mary discovered a letter which Lydia had left atop her dresser. Here, you may read it yourselves."

She passed a letter to James. It was addressed to Mrs. Bennet.

 _Mama,_

 _You will laugh when you know where I am gone, and I cannot help laughing myself at your surprise to-morrow morning, as soon as I am missed. I am going to Gretna Green, and you cannot, I am sure, guess with whom for there is but one man in the world I love, and he is an angel. I refuse to believe the vile slanders against his character for he has ever been the most amiable gentleman of my acquaintance. I should never be happy without him, so think it no harm to be off._

 _I shall be married before any of my sisters and sign my name Lydia Wickham. What a good joke it will be! I can hardly write for laughing. Pray make my excuses to Denny and the other officers for not keeping my engagements with them. Tell them I hope they will excuse me when they know all. I am sure that their regard for my dear Wickham will ensure their forgiveness._

 _Wickham assures me we shall return in several days and a merry party we shall make. I would hope you agreeable to a wedding feast to welcome him to our neighbours. I do so want to show off my most handsome husband._

 _Lydia Bennet._

"Dear G_d!" muttered James as he passed the note to his brother. Elizabeth's anger was palpable.

"What a heartless, thoughtless letter to leave behind. But at least it shows she was serious in the object of her journey. Whatever he might afterwards persuade her to do, she, at least, anticipated marriage."

"What else might have taken place, Lizzy?" asked a surprised Jane.

Elizabeth and James exchanged glances and she chose to respond, "I know little of Mr. Wickham's character but, as he has only his salary to support him and her portion is meagre at best, I wonder at his desiring to marry her. It seems very imprudent to me – on either side – and while Lydia would give hardly a single thought to prudence, I cannot but wonder at his not doing so."

The sound of loud voices ceased and the silence was then punctuated by a slam of a door, followed by feet pounding their way up the stairs.

"Lydia has been sent to her room." said Elizabeth, "I must speak with Papa."

"We should probably go, James." murmured Charles.

James shook his head, "This matter will require my assistance and I suspect Jane would appreciate your presence."

Elizabeth had opened the door and was about to depart when James called out, "I would like to speak to your father, Elizabeth. Wickham must be dealt with and I believe I can assist."

She thought briefly, undoubtedly recalling his confrontation with Wickham, and then nodded sharply, "I shall speak with Papa."

She returned several minutes later.

"Papa would appreciate your counsel."

She led him to her father's study, knocked and showed him in and then sat beside him in front of her father's desk. Mr. Bennet's eyebrows rose at her presence.

"I believe I invited Captain Bingley, Lizzy." He said gruffly.

"You did, but I assume that you simply forgot to include me in the invitation."

James lips quirked in a smile, "I have no objection to Elizabeth's presence, Mr. Bennet. She may well be able to help."

Mr. Bennet looked dubious but declined to take exception to her company. He looked at James.

"Lizzy informs me that you and Mr. Wickham had a confrontation in Meryton some time past. That you warned him away from my daughters. It seems Mr. Wickham's memory is short or his character is much worse than we had surmised."

"I believe the latter to be the case, sir." He paused, "May I inquire as to your intentions?"

"I hardly know what to do. My first thought was to call the scoundrel out. . ."

"No, Papa!" Cried Elizabeth.

"Do not fear, Lizzy. Your old father is not so foolish as all that. No. No. Mr. Wickham is safe from me, or perhaps it is more truthful to say, I am safe from him."

"Would you relate to us what you have learned from Miss Lydia?"

There was not a great deal to relate. Wickham had met her frequently on her trips into Meryton and apparently by her design and his. She had quickly been persuaded to consider herself in love and that her father would not approve a marriage with Mr. Wickham due to the enmity of Captain Bingley. She greatly wished to be considered foremost amongst her sisters and, given her mother's continually stress on the importance of marriage, believed that she could achieve such importance if she were to marry Mr. Wickham. He had assured her of his affections and her own she did not question; and so, when he proposed to elope with her to Gretna Green, she could think of nothing that would be more gratifying.

"She is" groused Mr. Bennet, "even more foolish than I had allowed for."

"May I ask, sir, who knows the particulars of this matter?"

"I fear everyone in the house excepting my wife and Kitty, who remained confined to their beds. But it cannot be long before they will know as well."

"Keeping the matter secret is impossible, then."

"I fear so."

James sat in silent contemplation. If he was aware that the eyes of the room's other occupants were fixed on him, he gave no sign. Finally Mr. Bennet prodded him slightly.

"Do you have any suggestions, Captain?"

"I warned Wickham." He replied in a deliberate voice, "and now I must consider how best to carry out my promise."

Mr. Bennet's curiosity would not allow the ensuing silence to persist overlong.

"What had you considered as suitable punishment?"

James laughed harshly, "I am on quite good terms with the officers of the Impress Service. I had thought to have Mr. Wickham volunteer to join the Royal Navy."

Mr. Bennet was startled. "I do not think he would join voluntarily, Captain."

"I had not anticipated seeking his permission, Mr. Bennet."

Elizabeth's voice was fierce, "How would you arrange it, James. . .Captain Bingley?"

"Mr. Wickham is a militia officer. There is rarely, from my limited experience, any problem with an officer resigning his commission or having it removed from him. He has it at the discretion of his commanding officer, in this case, Colonel Forster. I thought to make him acquainted with Wickham's action, convince him to remove him as an officer and then simply arrange for Mr. Wickham to travel to London to be impressed."

Mr. Bennet looked dubious. "What kind of life should he encounter?"

"A harsh one, to be sure. Life below decks on a warship is far, far from easy. The men are rough, uncouth and occasionally savage, the officers are generally better but conditions are sometimes brutal and there is always the risk of dying in battle."

"Much as I might want to see Mr. Wickham punished," said Elizabeth slowly, "I am not convinced that his actions merit punishment of such severity."

Captain Bingley considered his betrothed and her father. They lived in such a genteel, placid society here in Hertfordshire as to be quite blind to the dangers that someone like Wickham represented.

"Miss Elizabeth, you have realized, I am sure, that Wickham did not intend to marry your sister."

She nodded as did Mr. Bennet, although somewhat slower and more reluctantly.

"Do you comprehend her probable fate if they had journeyed to London?"

Neither Elizabeth nor her father deigned to answer.

James sighed deeply, "I believed there to be several possibilities. He might have thought to approach my brother and me to persuade us to arrange a marriage – at a suitable cost to us, of course; or he might simply abandon Miss Lydia in London and disappear. Her fate in such circumstances would not be pleasant. In either case, his behaviour is reprehensible and merits the strongest of reprisals. That is simply my opinion. I might note that should he remain unpunished, there is no guarantee that he would not try something further."

"If - and I only say if - I decide to do nothing?"

"Then, sir, I shall arrange that Mr. Wickham is suitably chastised."

Mr. Bennet eyebrows rose but the captain would say nothing further on the matter and simply waited for him to arrive at decision.

"Lizzy, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

She was slow to answer, "I do not wish my sisters to live in such fear of the man, and yet I wonder how much we should attempt. His plan was foiled after all."

"I have experience with such men, Miss Elizabeth. They have an unusual flaw, they never expect to be held to account, and the more they do for which they are not punished, the stronger their belief that they will escape retribution in the future. I believe Wickham is just such a man and I would not wish him around you or any of your sisters."

Mr. Bennet had been listening quietly to his daughter and her captain and suddenly sat upright causing the others to look at him in surprise.

"I believe," he said with some hesitation, "that the question of Mr. Wickham's punishment is moot. You, Captain Bingley, threatened him, did you not? Yes, of course you did! Would he not expect you to carry out your threat once you learned of his part in the business? Of course he would! Would he remain here in Hertfordshire in such a case? I strongly doubt it, sir! I strongly doubt it. He intended to leave, taking Lydia and has done so, even without her. I am sure of it. He is gone. You may count on that, Captain Bingley. And we should count ourselves fortunate that no lasting harm befell us."

And so it proved to be. The chaise Wickham had rented returned later that day and the driver could confirm only that he had carried his passenger no further than Hatfield. Subsequent investigation revealed that a man fitting Mr. Wickham's description had hired a hackney to take him to London. Colonel Forster, when apprised of Mr. Wickham's activities, was most seriously displeased as were several of Mr. Wickham's fellow officers who were left with his vowels and no expectations of receiving the considerable sums he owed them.

Mrs. Bennet was never fully informed of the events that took place that night. To her it was given out that Mr. Wickham had hoped to lure her daughter into an elopement but she had thought better of it at the last minute and informed her father. Lydia was required to agree to this version of the story on pain of losing her allowance and the privilege of attending any entertainments for a year. As it was, her privileges were circumscribed severely: she could not venture into Meryton unless accompanied by her father or Mary and all entertainments were strictly forbidden for the next three months. Since this encompassed not being allowed to attend the ball that Mr. Bingley proposed to hold before his marriage to her sister, Lydia was excessively unhappy and believed herself greatly put upon. Longbourn's servants were told a similar tale as were any of the Bennet's acquaintances who inquired into the matter. When Mrs. Bennet related the same story with her friends, it gradually was accepted for no reason other than it was impossible for them to believe Mrs. Bennet capable of dissembling. Mrs. Bennet's greatest discontent arose from those restrictions placed on her darling Lydia for which she was never to receive a satisfactory explanation.

 **Saturday, December 14, 1811**

James wondered if Elizabeth found their engagement period as frustrating as he did. They were to be married in a fortnight but, since the episode with Lydia, it seemed that the demands placed on her time were for the satisfaction of everyone but himself. He quite understood that a bride needed to assemble her wedding clothes and that doing so required time and effort. However, Mrs. Bennet appeared to believe that it was impossible to visit their neighbours too frequently to display the Bennet family's good fortune in having a daughter wed to such an eligible gentleman. It went, of course, without saying that such visits would be pointless unless Elizabeth accompanied her. As well, should any neighbour feel obliged by the dictates of propriety to return Mrs. Bennet's call, it would not do to have Elizabeth unavailable; and so she was confined to Longbourn. The only times that he and Elizabeth were able to spend together with some degree of privacy were on their morning walks before the rest of the family was awake. Unfortunately, the weather had rarely cooperated being so cold and windy that, more often than not, they dared not venture out of the house. Moreover, when they did, Mr. Bennet had imposed stricter chaperonage restrictions wishing them to stay within sight of the house and, as always, accompanied by a maid.

James had managed a few discrete intimacies with Elizabeth, although the opportunity to kiss her again had not been vouchsafed. He had, so far, to be content with kissing the back of her hand, a few light, fleeting caresses of her arm or back and once her cheek. It was all he dared for they were under constant scrutiny. Their sole kiss had suggested that Elizabeth was far from indifferent to him and her discomposure and flushes when he attempted those small intimacies suggested that she was not averse to them.

Tonight he was visiting as usual at Longbourn and for once none of their neighbours had been invited for the evening. By some perversity of good fortune, they found themselves alone in the parlour. It was Elizabeth who first noticed the absence of company and, innocently enough, brought it to James' attention.

"It seems that we have been gifted with a rare moment of privacy, James."

His attention had been so focused on her lips and the delightful prospect of kissing them and concomitant the need to restrain himself that he had not comprehended her words immediately. Once he had done so, a quick scan of the room proved them true and, as the situation was very much in harmony with his wishes, he proceeded to act accordingly - as any young man in love with a beautiful woman might be expected to do. Her sensibilities, however, he could not disregard.

"Unless you tell me otherwise, Elizabeth, I shall kiss you."

Her eyes widen in surprise but she said nothing and her lips curled upwards. He slipped his left arm around her shoulders to draw her closer and his right hand moved to cup her face. His lips descended and claimed hers. It was a gentle kiss at first but his own passion would not allow it to remain so and it became increasingly demanding. She was hesitant at first, unsure of how to respond but as his lips moved against hers, he could feel her responding. When her hand moved behind his head to hold him close, he allowed the reins of his desire to slip a little more and she met him, slowly, cautiously but her own passion rose to meet his. It was a need to breathe that finally separated them but he could not desist from covering her eyes and cheeks with kisses before returning to her lips. Her response was immediate and when he finally released her lips, she would hardly let him go, lingering and prolonging the contact before finally, with a small moue of displeasure, allowing him to do so. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"It is, dearest Elizabeth, a very good thing that we shall have to wait only a fortnight more to be wed. You can have no doubt of my love for you."

"I would not have you doubt mine either, James, but I have to admit I can only marvel at how quickly our courtship has taken place. I have not known you a month and yet we are to marry in a fortnight. While it seems wildly precipitous, it also seems exactly as it should be. I would not have it any other way but how it came about so soon is beyond my comprehension."

Their privacy was at that moment disturbed by the appearance of Mary Bennet whose visage made clear her disapproval that they were not being chaperoned. He doubted not that, had she seen them kissing, her disapproval would have been given voice but, as there was nothing untoward about their behaviour now, she found nothing of which to complain. It was fortunate that her understanding did not encompass the significance of their flushed countenances and slightly swollen lips and, as a consequence, while she did not approve of the closeness with which they sat, she chose to ignore it. However, as her presence would not permit conversation of a personal nature, Elizabeth thought it best to discuss a subject which she had planned to explore before being so agreeably distracted for they had begun to discuss his business.

"Why" she inquired, "did you choose Liverpool instead of London which I would have thought the more logical place from which to operate?"

"I am not convinced," he replied, "that I can provide a wholly logical answer. Liverpool has excellent dock facilities and it is perhaps slightly cheaper to operate there than in London. They were factors, to be sure, but I suppose that the few times I visited London I was not impressed. It is excessively large, excessively noisy and excessively crowded. I considered several places – Bristol and Portsmouth to name but two - but settled on Liverpool as most conforming to my business needs and, as it is not unattractive, the most comfortable. Its closeness to Manchester, where much of my cargo originates, was an added attraction. It also has a feature which I believe you will appreciate."

At Elizabeth's quizzical expression he chuckled, "It is little more than a day's travel to the Lake District."

"Oh! Excellent! Why we might visit there quite easily."

Mrs. Bennet chose that minute to bustle into the room and the captain was her target for it had suddenly dawned on her that he had not informed her who, from his family, might be attending the wedding. He was quick to reassure her.

"I would not expect anyone, apart from my brother and sisters, to attend. I have written my relatives in the north to advise them of the wedding but, as the distance is so very great and travel difficult at this time of the year, I have no expectation that any of them will be present."

James had heard Mrs. Bennet state on more than one occasion that she expected her married daughters to throw their unmarried sisters in the path of other wealthy young men with whom their husbands were acquainted. He could only suppose, from the disappointed look on Mrs. Bennet's countenance, that she had harboured hopes that several such gentlemen would attend the wedding. His supposition proved accurate although the direction her thoughts tended did surprise him.

"Elizabeth, you must have Kitty visit you when you are settled. I am sure you can introduce her to some suitable gentlemen." She turned to James with a rather worried look, "I assume they have assemblies in Liverpool. It is so far north one does not know what society is like."

"I assure you, Madam, that Liverpool has a sufficiency of society for anyone."

"Mama, I am sure Kitty will be quite welcome when James and I have established ourselves. Perhaps in the autumn. . ."

"In the autumn? No. No. There is no reason why she should not join you in the spring." Mrs. Bennet's voice had taken on a garrulous, unpleasant note but Elizabeth's response was firm.

"I shall be much too busy setting up a new household to have any great concern with society, Mama. Kitty will be welcome in the autumn."

"But you might be. . .unable to host her then." Mrs. Bennet looked slightly embarrassed and quickly began speaking of her plans for the wedding breakfast. James was puzzled by Elizabeth's flush and, once assured that Mrs. Bennet's attention was directed elsewhere, inquired of Elizabeth, "What has discomposed you so?"

She simply shook her head, refusing to answer and their situation did not allow him to press her on the matter. He saw nothing in what Mrs. Bennet said that would cause such a response and subsequent conversation quite drove it from his mind. Soon enough it was time for Charles and James to depart. The freezing temperatures required them to wait for their carriage in the front hall and the presence of Mary Bennet discouraged the exchange of anything but the most proper civilities – to the disappointment of the two betrothed couples. It was only after they had been married some months and Elizabeth had informed him of the prospective increase in their family that she revealed her mother's expectations that her daughter would be with child by the autumn.

"She was very accurate, was she not, James?"

"I suppose" he replied, "that your mother is allowed to be right. . .occasionally.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I d not usually attach a note but I wish to advise that this is the final chapter. A short Epilogue will follow in several days.

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Monday December 23, 1811**

Mrs. Bennet had the pleasure of receiving her brother and his wife, who came as usual to spend Christmas at Longbourn and, this year, to attend Elizabeth's wedding. Mr. Gardiner was a sensible, gentlemanlike man, greatly superior to his sister by nature and education. The Netherfield ladies would have had difficulty in believing that a man who lived by trade, and within view of his own warehouses, could have been so well bred and agreeable. Mrs. Gardiner, who was several years younger than Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Philips, was an amiable, intelligent, elegant woman, and a great favourite with all her Longbourn nieces. Between the two eldest and herself especially, there subsisted a very particular regard. They had frequently stayed with her in town.

The first part of Mrs. Gardiner's business on her arrival, was to distribute her presents and describe the newest fashions. When this was done, she had a less active part to play. It became her turn to listen. Mrs. Bennet had much happy news and one grievance to relate, and despite the fact that two of her daughters were to marry, the manner in which that was to be accomplished left her with much to complain of. It was firmly fixed in her mind that she had not been afforded sufficient time to prepare for Elizabeth's wedding and the affair would reflect poorly on her and the Bennet family.

"They would not heed me, sister. I have been allowed but three weeks to arrange Lizzy's wedding – three weeks when three months would hardly been enough time. But so it is. Those who have been most poorly used are not allowed to complain. How I am to bear the mortification, I do not know. No flowers, sister! No flowers are to be had and Mr. Bennet will not allow me to send for them from London."

Mrs. Gardiner murmured something unintelligible. Mrs. Bennet was pleased to have a sympathetic ear and needed nothing more.

"It is not fitting, sister. A man of Captain Bingley's consequence surely deserves a more than the simple arrangements I have been forced to accept. He is, I am told, as wealthy as his brother although he earns it in trade. Mr. Bennet assures me he is a gentleman although how that can be so, I do not understand."

"I believe he is considered a gentleman because he was a captain in the Royal Navy."

"Yes! Yes! I suppose it must be so, particularly if the king has deemed him such. I must confess I do not understand why it should be so."

Mrs. Gardiner thought to divert her sister's thoughts to Jane's good fortune.

"I understand the captain's brother is a very amiable gentleman."

"Indeed he is, sister. Most amiable. Jane has done very well but I always knew it would be so. I was sure that as soon as he met her, he would wish to marry her and so he did. If only I could convince him to delay their wedding to April, I would have nothing more to wish for; but he will not allow it to be so and Jane is being so disobliging as to side with him on the matter. Why, do you know she wished to marry with Elizabeth? A double wedding! In three weeks? Fortunately, I was able to dissuade her but she would insist on marrying as soon as her sister could return from Liverpool."

Mrs. Gardiner looked puzzled.

"Oh, Lizzy must travel to Liverpool to inspect houses with Captain Bingley for he has been living in an apartment which is quite unsuitable for a married man. He has assured me that his solicitor has already found a half dozen homes for their inspection. If only Lizzy had delayed her wedding, I might travel with them to lend her my assistance for I am sure she has no idea of what to look for and you know her tastes in furnishings? Well, she will not have it so and I cannot afford to leave with all the arrangements that must be made for Jane. You know, do you not, that Mr. Bingley is to hold a ball to honour his engagement? What a tribute to Jane! And Netherfield is the finest home in the neighbourhood and Jane is to be its mistress."

Mrs. Bennet might well have been content to continue in this vein for some time alternating praising her daughters for the fine gentlemen they had secured and complaining that they gave no thought to their mother's nerves by ordering their marriages to take place so precipitously. Mrs. Gardiner finally felt compelled to interrupt.

You have every reason to be pleased, sister. Your daughters have done very well for themselves. I am looking forward to meeting their gentlemen."

Mrs. Bennet's pleasure in the marriages of two of her daughters did not extinguish her dismay that a third prospect had escaped.

"Yes! Yes! We should expect them later. But, Mary! Oh, sister! It is very hard to think that she might have been Mr. Collins's wife by this time, had not it been for Mr. Collins' perverseness. I am sure he would have made her an offer if she had been more assiduous in her attentions, for after he learned that Lizzy was being courted, he should have directed his attentions to Mary, but did he do so? No indeed, and Mary did not help him at all. I am sure that she could have secured him if she had tried. The consequence of it is that Lady Lucas will have a daughter married instead, and that Longbourn estate is just as much entailed as ever. The Lucases are very artful people indeed, sister. They are all for what they can get. I am sorry to say it of them, but so it is. It makes me very nervous and poorly, to be thwarted so in my own family for Mr. Collins has used me very ill after assuring me he wished to marry one of my daughters. And to have neighbours who think of themselves before anybody else. However, your coming just at this time is the greatest of comforts, and I am very glad to hear what you tell us, of long sleeves."

Mrs. Gardiner, to whom the chief of this news had been given before, in the course of Jane and Elizabeth's correspondence with her, made her sister a slight answer and, in compassion to her nieces, turned the conversation to a discussion of their betrothed.

The meeting of the Gardiners with James and Charles Bingley took place later that afternoon, for the gentlemen had been invited to dinner with the express purpose of making those very introductions which took place as soon as they entered the parlour. James saw Elizabeth's sly look at him, to see how he bore it. That the Gardiners were her favourite relatives, he knew already and that she esteemed them both greatly had been as readily vouchsafed. If he had any reservations it was simply that, perhaps without realizing it, he had a vision of Mr. Gardiner as a male version of Mrs. Bennet. In this he was pleased to be disappointed, for it had taken but a few minutes of conversation to recognize Mr. Gardiner's intelligence, taste and good manners. This was the gentleman his sisters had so disparaged and he was heartily ashamed of them. Mrs. Gardiner was her husband's equal in every measure and he could only be gratified to acquire such relatives by his marriage.

Over the course of the days leading up to the wedding, the Gardiners were given many opportunities to become better acquainted with the Bingley brothers. James felt that he was an object of greater interest than his brother and suspected the reason might lie in the speed with which his courting of Elizabeth had taken place. It was clear to him that she held a special place in their regard and from the nature of the questions addressed to him, they wished to assure themselves that he would take proper care of her. As their wishes accorded with his own, he was more than ready to satisfy their curiosity and, as they were discrete and proper in their probing, he found no reason to be offended. It was, in fact, when Mr. Gardiner was questioning about his career in the Royal Navy that a firm link was established between them, for Mr. Gardiner was much interested in naval history, devoured the Naval Chronicle and was extremely interested in the battle of Trafalgar having read several accounts of it. Once he learned James had been present at the battle, nothing would do but that he recount the whole of it from start to finish. This the captain was happy to do although, as he warned Mr. Gardiner, "My frigate was not actually involved in the fighting for we did not stand in the line of battle and were in danger only when the storm arose." Nonetheless, Mr. Gardiner would have it all and the telling took much of an afternoon, the use of the dining table to lay out the various ships and the course of the fighting. His descriptions drew a surprising number of spectators, including Charles, who was heard to mutter afterwards to Jane, "I have seen James on countless occasions over the past three years and never once has he spoken of the battle. I did not even know he was there."

It is not to be supposed that two men whose businesses overlapped would not take advantage of the opportunity to discuss subjects of mutual interest to see if they could be furthered. It was Mr. Gardiner who first broached the matter one evening as the gentlemen were enjoying their port after dinner and, as they determined that there were areas that could prove beneficial to them both, it was resolved that when the Bingleys had firmly established themselves in Liverpool, the Gardiners would visit, merging the desire to advance their respective business affairs with the opportunity to visit a most-beloved niece. The ladies were consulted on the matter and it was soon decided that Easter would be opportune for everyone. Mrs. Bennet, when apprised of their intentions, insisted upon Kitty accompanying the Gardiners, and James and Elizabeth had little choice but to concede the point.

 **Thursday, December 27, 1811**

Happy was the day that Mrs. Bennet saw her most troublesome daughter married and to a gentleman who, if her husband was to believed, would be worth as much, and possibly more, than the man she had long hoped to secure for her eldest and most beautiful daughter. And, even if his income was tarnished by its association with trade, his demeanour and comportment was as genteel as that of her own brother and Charles Bingley. Moreover, he had agreed, along with his brother, to provide for her and her daughters after Mr. Bennet's passing and, if he could not inherit Longbourn, such security was almost satisfactory compensation and for that Mrs. Bennet would hold him in the greatest favour.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in Holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which Holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought..."

The familiar words resonating in Elizabeth's ears now had a significance as though she had not heard them several times before, and she could not help looking away from the rector and focusing on the man with whom she was to be joined. She was surprised and pleased to see that the solemn words were affecting him as well, their familiarity in no way lessening their import. He listened in rapt fascination, his eyes fixed on the speaker, but he seemed to sense Elizabeth's gaze and his head slowly turned until his eyes fixed on hers. Elizabeth almost shivered at that moment, for she could feel the intensity of his gaze. The bond between them was still somewhat tenuous but was strengthening day-by-day and would be stronger still when this ceremony was complete. Neither knew how long that gaze lasted, in which the world only encompassed them both, but their awareness was drawn back to the ceremony only when the rector addressed James.

"James Bingley, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

James' voice was firm and echoed throughout the church, "I will."

And then it was her turn. "Elizabeth Bennet, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy state of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

Elizabeth's response was equally firm, her eyes once more fixed on James, "I will."

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," said Mr. Bennet, and, releasing her hand to the rector, he stepped back to join the others standing around James and Elizabeth who turned to face each other. Taking Elizabeth's hand, the rector placed it in James' and commanded James to say after him:

"I, James, take thee Elizabeth., to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Then James released Elizabeth's hand, and the rector took James' right hand, giving it to Elizabeth to hold in hers, while he directed her to repeat after him: "I, Elizabeth, take thee James, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Charles placed the ring on the Bible held by the rector who then gave the ring to James. It was, at Elizabeth's request, a simple gold band. James lifted Elizabeth's left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment feeling the overwhelming significance of the action, so simple in execution but complex in its import, and then looking down at the ring that signified so much for her future – connecting and linking her to this man for the rest of her life. She raised her eyes once more to meet those of James who continued to hold the ring on her finger as he said, his eyes locked with those of Elizabeth and his voice husky with emotion, "With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

He released her hand but could not release his gaze from hers. Her eyes promised him all the love, devotion and passion which was hers to offer and which he would receive with the greatest joy. He could only hope that she could see the same promise in his, as the rector then said, "Let us pray. O eternal God, creator and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life; send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The rector took the right hand of both Elizabeth and James, and looking out at the assembly of family and friends, intoned, "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

The rector released their hands, though they remained clasped together, as he continued, "For as much as James and Elizabeth have consented together in Holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

He concluded with the blessing, "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

At last the moment had arrived that James had been waiting for. Elizabeth was his wife. He stood, drawing her to her feet and smiling leant down to brush the lips that were smiling up at him. If it were not for all the eyes upon them, he would have pulled her more closely and prolonged the kiss. Instead he released her and brought her two hands to his lips to bestow a fleeting kiss before turning to face the well-wishers who thronged about them. Jane, with tears streaming down her cheeks, embraced Elizabeth and then James.

"I can now call you brother." She said through her tears.

Mrs. Bennet could hardly restrain herself, but for once was at a loss for words and simply kissed Elizabeth and hugged her new son-in-law. It was some time before James and Elizabeth could make their way to the parish registry to sign their names. Elizabeth realized that it would be the last occasion in which she would sign as Elizabeth Bennet; henceforth, she would be known as Elizabeth Bingley or Mrs. James Bingley.

The bride and groom were everything they should be – handsome, very much in love and eager to leave all company behind. James Bingley wished to depart for Liverpool and had determined that they must do so by noon or else risk not arriving at the inn, where rooms had been reserved for them, until it was dark. Mrs. Bennet was reluctant to lose their company for there was always another neighbour to whom she wished to introduce her married daughter and her new son, despite the fact that the neighbour had made their acquaintance several times over the past weeks. But James would not be persuaded to tarry. If Mrs. Bennet was unhappy that the couple would not delay their departure, Mr. Bennet could hardly bear the thought of losing his favourite daughter.

He had come to respect James Bingley a great deal. He could not say that he understood him well for the captain's upbringing and profession were a mystery to him. They simply had no points of common reference – other than a strong regard for Elizabeth. Even Mr. Darcy, who he had met only briefly was not an unfamiliar object. University trained, owner of an estate and, though admittedly of much greater consequence than Mr. Bennet, he was nonetheless someone to whom he could relate. Captain Bingley was very much an enigma. To be liked, most assuredly - for he was an extremely amiable gentleman; respected, undoubtedly – for his success in his professions and for his willingness to care for his daughter and the Bennet family; understood – that was a much more difficult proposition and one that Mr. Bennet was unsure he could ever solve. And yet his most beloved daughter was now the man's wife, had bound herself to him and appeared increasingly comfortable in his company. Mr. Bennet envied her that success. It was the company of Mr. Gardiner that had, to a degree, bridged the gap between himself and Captain Bingley for Mr. Gardiner had a foot in either camp and, if not directly involved in the same businesses as the Captain, there was some commonality of interests and so, between the three of them, they could support an interesting and lively conversation. He could only hope that time and opportunity would bring him closer but, for now, James Bingley was leaving him the poorer for the loss of his daughter's companionship. If he had been able to develop a better understanding of James Bingley he might feel less worried about consigning Elizabeth to his care but, as it was, he must trust his daughter's judgement and that was decidedly in James Bingley's favour. He embraced her once again and not bothering to hide his tears and James pretended he did not see them.

They reached the first inn on their journey slightly before dark. They refreshed themselves, enjoyed a light meal and now it was time to retire for the evening. They walked in silence until they reached the door of her bedchamber where she turned to him saying, "Come to me in a half hour." He could only nod and watch as the door of their bedchamber closed before hurrying to his own rooms to bathe and ready himself.

A half hour later, dressed only in loose breeches and a dark blue robe, he waited, sitting on the settee in front of the window that overlooked the courtyard. Watching the casual movements of the stablehands but wrapped in his thoughts, he was not aware of the passage of time until he suddenly thought to check his watch. She had been waiting for him! He hurried to enter her room. The flicker of movement on the edge of his vision alerted him to her presence and he turned to face her. She had had taken but a step or two when she was stopped by his upflung hand. "Please, Elizabeth . . . do not move."

James found himself short of breath. The nightgown she wore was cream coloured and diaphanous, both revealing and hiding the body it contained. Her dark hair spilled and curled over her shoulders and down her back. His concentrated gaze had brought a flush to Elizabeth's face that spread down over her shoulders. Its further progress was obscured by her nightgown but her embarrassment was evident. With an effort he breathed in, "You are so very beautiful." reaching out he offered her his hand which she grasped and was led to sit beside him on the settee where she smiled and said, "I was beginning to despair of your joining me."

He answered by drawing her into his embrace. They began to exchange kisses and caresses with increasing boldness and fervour until finally Elizabeth drew back and looked pointedly at James, "I believe, sir, it is time for you to take me to your bed." He suddenly realized that she had taken the initiative in deciding it was time to retire and to move to the bed but that all further initiatives were his responsibility. Standing, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed, depositing her gently in its centre before settling himself beside her. Elizabeth looked up at the man who now had power over her completely but knowing his kindness and gentleness she was not afraid of what was to follow. Trusting him completely she opened her arms to welcome him to her body saying, "Come husband, make me truly your wife."

It was an urgent necessity that woke Elizabeth the next morning. Without thinking, she scooted out of bed before realizing that she was completely unclothed. Looking around she found her nightgown lying on the floor beside the bed. Reaching for it she became aware of the streaks of blood on her thighs and looking back at the bed could see blood stains there also. "That did not occur to me!" putting on her nightgown she rushed to her dressing room to relieve and clean herself. When she returned to the bedroom it was to find James gone from the bed. Putting on her robe she sat on the settee to await his return and considered the events of the previous night. When James had finally entered her body, it had been painful but not unduly so. His caresses had stirred her so as to make the joining eagerly awaited and he had been patient and careful, allowing her time for the discomfort to ease. She had been able to find pleasure in their first joining and more in the second that took place during the night.

When the door of his dressing room opened and he saw her sitting he moved quickly to her side, "My love, are you well? I saw the blood. I did not realize. . .you must be in pain"

Elizabeth knew she had to relieve his distress, "Truly love, I am fine. I am well. There is no pain. Not now, at least. I did have some at first but it did not last." She smiled at him, "the pleasure quite made me forget it all; however, I have discovered that I am most hungry. What time is it?"

"It is just past seven in the morning. I shall have them arrange a breakfast for us in the sitting room."

This received Elizabeth's approval and he left the room to have hot water supplied and arrange a breakfast. Elizabeth returned to her dressing room to bathe and dress. After soaking in the tub for near a half hour, Elizabeth allowed herself to be toweled dry and thoroughly cosseted by her husband. Dressed in her most comfortable travelling gown and with her hair washed and pinned up with the assistance of one of the inn's maids, she joined James for breakfast.

They could not linger over their meal and before the hour reached nine, they were once more on the road to Liverpool. The journey was long; however, as there was no pressing reason to hurry their arrival, James had allowed four days instead of three for the trip. Frequent stops to rest the horses and refresh themselves made the journey less taxing, and the plenitude of topics to be discussed and the freedom that privacy allowed to be intimate, made the passage of time very tolerable. Two more nights were spent at inns with much the same enjoyment as the first. So comfortable were their lodgings and so easy was their travel that they arrived in Liverpool in spirits as good as when they left Longbourn.

James had secured lodgings for them in the most respectable hotel in Liverpool which they were to inhabit until they returned for her sister's wedding. It was a large suite complete with dressing rooms, a bed chamber and a sitting room. When they entered their suite, Elizabeth was introduced to a rather unusual individual. He was a square built man of only medium height but almost as broad as he was tall, weathered complexion and an assortment of whitish scars on his hands and face that, if they did not disfigure him, certainly made his appearance quite remarkable and formidable.

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Sweetapple, Elizabeth. He was my personal cox'un and has followed me into retirement. He's just returned from visiting his family in Scarborough which I gave him leave to do when I travelled to London on business. He'll tend to me and assist about the house."

Elizabeth greeted Mr. Sweetapple pleasantly and he bowed without saying a word before returning to the task of unpacking Captain Bingley's belongings.

"Sweetapple will accompany you whenever you leave the house and I am unavailable for the duty." James tone was such as to allow for no opposition and Elizabeth had no intention of gainsaying him on the matter. Her Uncle Gardiner would never allow her to go out without a footman attending her. She could wish for no less from her husband. She smiled cheerfully as she said, "I may then consider myself most secure for I cannot believe there to be finer protection than that afforded by yourself or Mr. Sweetapple."

James relaxed. He had wondered if she might chafe at being so encumbered and was once more pleased at her easy practicality.

"We shall have to acquire a ladies maid for you, Elizabeth."

She gave the matter some thought. She had missed the ready assistance of her sisters in dressing and fixing her hair and a maid would certainly be useful.

"I think that to be an excellent idea, although I doubt my needs will require all of her time. Perhaps an upstairs maid with some experience in assisting a lady would do."Elizabeth remembered the elegant ladies that attended James' sisters. "I do not need a superior creature as those which tend your sisters, James."

He laughed and agreed with her and between them it was resolved that, while inspecting potential homes was the first priority, agencies would be canvassed to supply suitable candidates for a maid.

The following week was spent visiting the various homes that had been identified for their consideration. The solicitor had found a round dozen but they were not required to inspect them all. Several had been eliminated immediately as being too far from James' offices, for as Elizabeth was quick to assert, "If it is a matter of a superior house that will require you to travel two hours a day to your office in comparison to one that can be reached in a quarter of that time or less, I will choose the latter, provided it is in a respectable location and suitable to our needs and position."

There remained some eight houses to view, two of which were rejected upon being seen from the outside only, for the signs of damage, poor maintenance and general neglect were obvious. The others must be inspected minutely and a full week and multiple visits to two of the houses was required for the effort. A house was finally settled on that was satisfactory to them both and was in easy distance of James' office.

"We have two weeks before we must leave for Longbourn, James. Whatever shall we do with ourselves?" Elizabeth looked at her husband through her eyelashes. As they were quite alone, Mr. Sweetapple and Emily, Elizabeth's maid, having left for their own quarters, James made it quite obvious how she might expect to pass the next hour or so.

As enjoyable as it might have been, not all of the fortnight that followed could be spent in the bed chamber. James was required to visit his office and there was a sufficiency of matters to claim his attention for much of the day. Fortunately, once a house had been settled on, the question of its furnishings and staff must be dealt with, and for this Elizabeth required only the assistance of her housekeeper who had arrived with her husband several days after her new mistress. Between them, the house was more closely inspected, rooms in want of fresh paint or a thorough cleaning, or both, identified and lists made of the articles of furniture and furnishings required for each room. While James was kept apprised of her undertakings, he was content to leave the matter in her hands and, when he later saw the results, was quite happy to have done so. Only his study required his input and as his wants were simple – a solid large desk, several comfortable armchairs and enough bookcases to meet his current and future needs, for as he told Elizabeth,

"This may be my study but it is large enough to serve as a library and I would never object to your presence while I worked."

"Even should I prove to be a distraction?" She teased.

"Particularly should you prove to be a distraction, dearest." He paused as he leaned closer, "The door is large, solid and possesses a stout lock should we require it."

She blushed, looked slightly scandalized and then intrigued. "I believe I shall remember this, James. Indeed I shall."

Finally it was time to return for her sister's wedding. They would be gone for more than a week and when they returned it would be to their own home. Mrs. Blake, their housekeeper, was confident that all would be ready by then and Elizabeth had worked closely enough with her over the past weeks to feel confident in leaving the tasks that remained in her hands. She was not looking forward to their trip to Longbourn. What had taken four days to complete when they came to Liverpool, James hoped to accomplish in three.

 **Tuesday, January 28, 1812**

Netherfield Park was aglow. Miss Bingley had deigned to return to act as her brother's hostess. Charles had initially inquired of Elizabeth to perform the office which she was forced to refuse, for the tasks she faced in Liverpool could not be deferred and so Miss Bingley it was to be. That she was unhappy at the situation was clear to everyone; however, she had learned that she could not risk the disapprobation of both her brothers and moderated her behaviour greatly.

Unfortunately, she chose, accompanied by a gentleman for whom she harboured expectations, to approach Elizabeth during the evening when the latter had sent her husband off for refreshments.

"I understand, Elizabeth, that your house is close to James' offices." Miss Bingley turned to her companion, "I greatly regret that my eldest brother has not followed Charles' example and acquired an estate."

"I am surprised at your saying so, Miss Bingley." Elizabeth refused to pretend a closeness existed where there was none. She would not call Caroline Bingley 'Sister' or 'Caroline'.

"You can hardly deny that he is engaged in trade."

"I make no such attempt. I am proud of my husband. He may be in trade but he remains a gentleman."

Miss Bingley pursed her lips but remained silent.

"Or do you not accept the King's decision. Surely you did not set your opinion above his?" Elizabeth continued.

Caroline was silent but her companion was puzzled by Elizabeth's statement and did not hesitate to seek an explanation.

"It is quite simple, Sir." responded Elizabeth keeping her gaze fixed on Caroline's face. "His Majesty designated my husband a gentleman when he, through the Admiralty, promoted him to Post Captain." She smiled thinly at her sister-in-law, "and I doubt not he would think poorly of anyone who would question his judgement on the matter particularly if that person cannot by birth themselves claim such distinction."

Elizabeth had no further conversation with Caroline that evening to the satisfaction of both parties. She took a great deal of pleasure in her sister's obvious happiness, danced three times with her husband whose abilities appeared to improve with practice and enjoyed several dances with other gentlemen. She was unsure how it was accomplished but Kitty was under better regulation – due, Elizabeth was convinced, to the absence of Lydia who remained at home under punishment. Mrs. Bennet was beyond herself with pleasure but again the Gardiners appeared to be effective in muting her transports and she was, therefore, only mildly embarrassing to her family.

It was the next evening that another confrontation between Elizabeth and Caroline occurred. The latter had spent much of the day attempting to fix the interest of a Mr. Goldstone, a friend of Charles who had been invited to the wedding. He was a gentleman of some consequence, handsome appearance and in possession of an excellent estate worth some eight thousand a year. He treated Caroline with the same civility she had been accorded by Mr. Darcy and she afforded him her most excellent attentions. It was her unfortunate circumstance to have been overheard by James and Elizabeth disparaging several young ladies with whom Mr. Goldstone was acquainted. Her remarks were phrased in such a way as to compliment the ladies concerned but suggest that their accomplishments, while undoubtedly fine, were inferior to her own. Elizabeth could see that Mr. Goldstone was not pleased by Miss Bingley's remarks, although his own good manners would not allow him to rebuke her. Elizabeth remembered several instances when she stayed at Netherfield tending Jane when Caroline had behaved in a similar manner to Mr. Darcy. If her recollections were accurate, he had been equally displeased at her attentions and had chosen to overlook them – perhaps because of his friendship with Charles. Nonetheless, Elizabeth could not suppose that Caroline was furthering her own interest by such behaviour and resolved to speak with her when an occasion arose. Later that same evening, she and James approached her when she appeared to have been deserted by all of her other guests. Elizabeth spoke first.

"I had not thought to find you so much like my mother, Miss Bingley."

Caroline paled and could not think to reply.

James was not so disadvantaged and, struggling to suppress his amusement at his sister's discomfort, managed to ask, "How so, my dear. I admit I fail to see the resemblance."

"Mama often seeks to promote her daughters' interests by disparaging the attractions of other young ladies. Your sister appears to be of a similar mind and attempts to promote her interests by denigrating her rivals." Elizabeth' voice lost all traces of amusement as she continued, "I found such behaviour mortifying when I was the object of my mother's attempt at aggrandizement, and I find it equally as distasteful in your sister." She turned to Caroline, "May I suggest that, in future, you adopt the Golden Rule in conversation – say nothing of another that you would not want said of you."

James glanced around. No one appeared to be paying them particular attention, nor was there anyone close enough to overhear their conversation. He grasped Caroline's arm firmly.

"While we are being so very honest, Caroline, allow me to say that your current manner does not appear to have recommended you to any gentleman. You have been out for several years and have yet to secure an offer of marriage. Might I suggest that not only have your sights been set too high. For many of those in the circles in which you wish to move, your fortune will not offset those roots in trade you so deplore. Moreover, those men in that circle who might be inclined to overlook those conditions will not be attracted by your manners. If they are sensible enough to place more value on education and intelligence, they will not overlook a want of generosity in dealing with others. Amend your manners, Caroline, or be fated for disappointment."

James released his hold on Caroline and she staggered slightly away from. Her lips were a thin line and her face was cold. That she was affronted was clear. It was equally obvious that she did not accept her brother's rebuke, nor that of Elizabeth. She did not deign to answer and stalked away.

"Oh dear," said Elizabeth, "I fear that we need not expect an invitation to Caroline's wedding, should she marry."

"Unless it be to a duke, in which instance it will be sent to convey only her disdain for our advice."

Caroline chose to ignore her brother and his wife for the remainder of their visit and, as her company rarely ever provided any pleasure, the loss of it was regretted by neither Elizabeth nor James.

On the following day, Charles wed his beloved Jane. Once they had taken their leave from the wedding breakfast to begin their wedding trip, James and Elizabeth quietly made their own departure to begin their life together.

Theirs was a life blessed with children – many of them – health and the usual run of happiness and sorrows. Of the remaining characters in this story there is not a great deal to be said. Charles and Jane Bingley gave up the lease on Netherfield that summer, for too close a proximity to Mrs. Bennet was not conducive to the happiness of either and when an estate was found within an easy distance of Liverpool, Charles and his wife moved there without delay. Caroline did not join them, choosing instead to live with the Hursts.

Charles' friendship with Mr. Darcy suffered as a result of his marriage to Jane Bennet. Charles did invite Darcy to stand with him at his wedding; however, the invitation was declined politely. When Charles acquired his estate, an unfortunate set of circumstances apparently made it difficult for Darcy to provide the advice that was required to ensure effective management of it. James recognized that his brother's easy nature, while suited for life as a country gentleman, made him poorly equipped for the responsibilities associated with it. As a consequence, he undertook to ensure that a competent land agent was hired to oversee the estate and, with time and much effort, he was able to ensure that Charles became reasonably competent in those duties attached to his estate. Charles' relationship with Darcy improved after Darcy's wedding but it never returned to its former easy familiarity. Charles and Jane would occasionally visit the Darcys at Pemberley and the latter would visit in turn with them.

Mr. Bennet missed the company of Elizabeth greatly and was often induced to travel to Liverpool to visit before his death some fifteen years after her marriage. Mrs. Bennet could not be persuaded to travel so far and not even the thought of her grandchildren could induce her to leave Longbourn. She was often heard to exclaim that she thought her two eldest daughters had served her very poorly having settled so far away from her. That she had the company of Mary, who never married, and Lydia, whose marriage to a local shopkeeper was required after she was found in a compromising situation with him, was Mrs. Bennet's sole consolation.

Kitty, to her material advantage, travelled with the Gardiners when they journeyed to Liverpool to visit Elizabeth and James several months after their marriage, and she remained with them for some months before visiting Charles and Jane. Kitty made her home with her elder sisters and became, under their tutelage, less ignorant, less insipid and less irritable. Some years later she met and married a close acquaintance of James whose business was in Liverpool where she lived in reasonable comfort with her sons and daughters.

Of Caroline there is little. to be said. She did eventually marry and her husband was in possession of an estate; however, it was of modest size – three thousand a year – and quite remote from London and the society she most enjoyed. His reason for marrying was to acquire her fortune to improve his estate and to acquire an heir. In these matters she gave him no cause for complaint for he fathered two sons with her but domestic felicity was not to be found for either and, to the relief of both, they were able to so arrange their lives as not to be in each other's company more than ten minutes a day.

Of Wickham nothing more was ever heard – to the satisfaction of everyone; although James was overheard on more than one occasion, and usually after several glasses of his favourite whiskey, that he wished he had the chance to settle the man's situation to his satisfaction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

"A gentleman to see you, Ma'am."

Her butler held out the tray upon which a card lay. She picked it up and read with considerable surprise, "Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy".

She hesitated only briefly. It had been more than ten years since they met – at his wife's funeral, she recollected.

"Show Mr. Darcy in, Mr. Blake."

Darcy entered the room. He must be almost five and seventy she thought. He walked stiffly with the aid of a cane but the years had otherwise been kind to him. He remained a handsome man.

"I wish to extend my condolences, Mrs. Bingley, upon the passing of your husband. He was a fine gentleman. I must also apologize for the delay in doing so but I was in Scotland visiting my son and did not learn of it until a week ago."

She smiled and gestured to a chair. "Please sit, Mr. Darcy. I thank you for your kind words."

"I paid a short visit to Charles and your sister while I was travelling here. He looks well and your sister is as beautiful as ever."

"Jane never seems to change. And your sister, is she well? I seem to remember being told she was taken quite ill but was recovering."

"Georgiana is better but I confess I worry about her. That illness taxed her sorely and she has not gotten over it completely."

"She had her family around her and that is ever a comfort."

"And your children, Mrs. Bingley? They are all well?"

She laughed, "Indeed they are – all seven of them. I had never thought to be so blessed for they are a great comfort and a joy. And yours, Mr. Darcy? They are well?"

"Emma and I were perhaps not as fortunate as you and James but our two sons are good men and married well."

Darcy had married Emma Finlayson some five years after Elizabeth's marriage. While the James Bingleys and Darcys had only occasionally been in company together, Elizabeth had formed a good opinion of the woman. She had never inquired into the particulars of the Darcys courtship. It was none of her affair and, in fact, she had only learned of the marriage a year or two after it had taken place.

"I am glad to hear it." She replied.

"Do you live here by yourself?" He asked.

"No indeed. My eldest son and his wife and their children – well most of their children, for two are married with homes of their own – live with me. He is at his offices and Estelle and her daughters are out shopping."

"So you have grandchildren then?" He smiled at her and she marvelled how he became even more handsome when he did so. She wondered why he had not been so pleasant when she first knew him. Perhaps age and marriage had mellowed him. It had done so for her, she knew.

"My dear Mr. Darcy, I am an old woman now. I have a too many grandchildren to keep track of, and a great-grandchild – young Elizabeth is just a year old."

"I do not believe, Mrs. Bingley, that I can ever see you as an old woman. You were one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance when I first met you and I hold to that opinion even now."

She stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"You are surprised, Mrs. Bingley. Did you never understand I admired you?"

She shook her head. Speechless for long moments before finally managing to stutter, "Never. . .I thought. . .you said. . .I took your attitude to be one of disdain, if I must be honest. I found you more civil before you left Hertfordshire but admiration? How could that be?"

"It is only the truth, Mrs. Bingley." He replied, "I cannot, upon reflection, be overly surprised that you did not recognize my regard for I made every effort to conceal it from you. I had. . .well I did not wish to excite any expectations that I felt I could not fulfill."

"You were quite successful, Mr. Darcy, I assure you. I had no expectations of you at all; and, I must confess, I quite disliked you for much of your residence in Hertfordshire."

Darcy looked surprised. "Did James never tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We met quite by accident some months after Charles' wedding to your sister and I confessed to him how fortunate he was to have recognized your value immediately and gotten to the point without delay. That he was lucky I was such a deliberate man, someone who did not act precipitously. Because by then I was certain then, just months after you married, that I too would have offered for you."

Elizabeth smiled to herself upon hearing Mr Darcy's confession, and thought that James must have truly enjoyed that conversation. She wondered how, after all these years, Darcy could still be so self-absorbed, so confident, so . . .certain she would have accepted him.

"No, Mr Darcy, my husband never mentioned it. It must have slipped his mind."

He accepted her words graciously, rose to take his leave, bowed over her hand and had turned to walk away when some impulse caused him to stop and turn back towards her. A small smile curled his lips.

"I have often wondered what might have happened had I chosen not to be so reticent, had instead attempted to gain your favour?"

Elizabeth's shrug was almost imperceptible. The questionable was unanswerable and she said as much.

"What is done, is done, Mr. Darcy. We can only dictate our actions. We can only live with the consequences that follow."

With that, Darcy bowed once more and took his leave. Shortly after his departure her eldest son entered the room.

"I have" he said, "thought to have father's portrait moved into your sitting room."

"Thank you. I could wish for nothing more, James."

And all thoughts of Mr. Darcy were banished and they were never to meet again.

The End


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all my readers - those who liked and enjoyed the story and those who did not for a variety of valid reasons.

I will admit to being of 2 minds about this effort. One one hand I suspect that it is either too long or too short. It certainly turnmed out about twice the length that i had initially expected and, in retrospect, perhaps i should have developed a more in-depth story line or an even simpler and shorter one. It was a learning experience to be sure.

And just for the record, the idea of Bingley being involved in the slave trade never crossed my mind when i was writing the story and i was honestly surprised that it would be mentioned; however, if the story had been longer it would have been a useful plot ddevice in one form or another.

Thanks again for reading it.

Peter


End file.
